The Shadow Dark of Light Seaseon : Bab 1 : (Aiden Lost Memory)
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis biasa ,dipinta oleh Kepala keluarga 'Sakamaki Mansion' untuk tinggal bersama dengan para putranya dan mengecam pendidikan selama beberapa tahun bersama 'Sakamaki bersaudara'dengan alasan yang belum diketahui [New Chapters : [Chapter 15 - Poison Ending] {-FINAL-CHAPTERS :)-}
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **1**

 **(Prolog)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Angin bergemuru, awan yang menunjukan ketidak kebahagaan memunculkan bulir-bulir hujan jatuh kebumi, angin berhembus kencang disertai kilatan petir menyambar, menerbangkan rambut Soft-pink seorang gadis berterbangan, ia menarik Shalnya, menempelkanya erat sampai diwajahnya, berharap angin dingin tak menyelip masuk dalam jaketnya. "Akhirnya aku sampai juga," ujarnya datar.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh akhirnya ia memandang suasana Mansion yang cukup mewah dan tua. Gadis bermata Jade memandang sembari menghelah nafas panjang, sampai memasuki dikediaman yang bernama **'Sakamaki Mansion'**. gerbang masuk kediaman keluarga Sakamaki yang bangunannya berarsitek Eropa, dengan makanisme taman dan mengunakan ketukan lonceng bukan Bell otomatis.

"Besar sekali rumah ini! Makanisme juga masih jaman lama," Ucap Gadis itu memasang tampang datar setelah pintu utama rumah sudah didepan batang hidungnya. Lalu ia mengetuk nya pintu dengan tenang.

 **ToK-ToK-ToK**

Namun usai mengetuk, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sendiri dengan ajaib membawa udara hangat dan juga hawa-aneh, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding. Gadis cantik itu lalu menarik kopor kecil berwarna merah marunya kedalam, tampa ragu.

Gadis itu berjalan memasuki ruangan yang cukup gelap, lalu meraih Sakunya dimana dia menemukan ponsel-silver miliknya dan menyalakan Fitur senter. Setelah berjalan menyusuri lorong dia menemukan dirinya berada diruang santai dengan gaya ala eropa, membuat Gadis itu memandang sekeliling sampai matanya bertuju pada sosok manusia yang tertidur disofa panjang. Dia adalah Seorang Pria tampan yang nampak tidur, sambil memasang telinganya dengan mini Herset, dan terdengar musik klasik samar dari sana.

"Siapa kamu?!,"Sebuah suara terdengar dingin, dibalik punggung gadis itu, nampak membuat mata Jade Gadis nampak membulat, Gadis itu menoleh lalu menemukan sosok lelaki berambut biru tua mengenakan kacamata, memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno anda?!,"Jawab Sakura dingin, lalu mata awasnya memandang lelaki itu datar.

"Namaku Reiji Sakamaki,"Jawab lelaki memandang Sakura dengan intens.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada disini,"Tanya seseorang lelaki berambut merah bercabang, memandang Sakura dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari?,"Tanya seorang pemuda muncul, nampak kekanakan berwajah amat pucat, dengan sinar mata aneh senada dengan surainya yang berwarna ungu dan mengenggam sebuah tady-bear yang aneh, membuat Sakura menyipitkan pandanganya **'Dia ini manusia apa patung maknekin?'**.

"Wah! Wah Tak kusangka ada anak kelinci tersesat apa ternak ini untuk kita,"Ucap lelaki bersurai merah terang dengan topi dikepalanya, yang secara tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Sakura. Perlahan dengan nakal mendekati Sakura, lalu mengarahkan mulutnya pada leher Sakura.

 **DUAGHT!**

"Uaaaaa!," Lelaki itu menjerit kencang saat itu juga.

"Raito!,"Handrik lelaki berambut merah dengan aura kemarahan memandang Sakura.

"Maaf sepertinya! Kau salah paham terhadapku, dasar lelaki mesum,"Desis Sakura datar pada pemuda yang dipanggil Raito, pandangan tajam langsung dilayangkan pada Raito, dengan kejam yang saat ini dibanting kasar oleh Sakura, dilantai, dengan lengan kecil Sakura ia mengunci pergerakan sang lelaki tampa ampun.

Semua pasang mata memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan siap dengan posisi kuda-kuda, membuat Sakura membuang nafas sembari berdecih-ria, dan sementara Semua pasang mata disana masih memandang entah itu kaget atau keheranan. "Maaf dengan kelakuanku, tapi sudaramu menyebalkan,"Ucap Sakura melepas kuncian pada lelaki itu lalu membuang muka, dan berjalan mendekati Reiji, dengan tampang datar. "Aku diminta menyerahkan surat ini pada kalian,"Jawab Sakura datar sembari memberikan sepucuk surat pada Reiji, membuat semua terdiam dalam keheningan.

Semua memandang Surat dengan seksama.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Reiji memandang surat rapi, berwarna abu-abu itu, lalu memandangi sampul dan cap tangan milik seseorang yang dikenalnya. Pemuda yang sejak tadi tertidur disofa sambil mendengarkan musik klasik langsung membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya. Pemuda tampan yang ternyata memiliki iris biru langit itu memandang Sosok Sakura dalam artian aneh, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Surat yang Reiji pegang dan dengan raut penasaran surat ditangan Reiji "Surat apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Surat ini pemberian gadis ini dan aku tidak tahu surat apa ini," jawab Reiji datar. "Reiji lalu membuka surat dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertera pada Surat tersebut seketika membuat matanya nampak terbelalak sempurna, lalu matanya memandang Sakura, yang masih memberi expresi amat dingin.

 **TAP**

"Apa yang tertera disana Reiji-kun!?,"Ucap sosok seorang gadis yang amat manis, gadis berambut Ikal pendek, berwarna pirang dan beriris merah semerah ruby memandang Reiji.

"Ayah mengirimnya untuk tinggal disini,"Ucap Reiji menghelah nafas dalam.

"Hah!jadi dia ternak!,"Tanya lelaki pemegang boneka.

"Bukan!," Sangkal Reiji. "Dia diminta Ayah untuk tinggal bersama kita dan disekolah disini,"Ucap Reiji.

"Ada lagi," tanya pemuda, yang masih setia disofa sembari menatap Reiji.

"Tidak ada hanya itu,"Ucap Reiji.

"Ah apa sih yang diinginkan pak tua itu,"Pemuda berambut pirang dan biru hanya memasang wajah malas, membuat pandangan Sakura mendelik tajam aka tak peduli, saat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Cih merepotkan!,"Seru lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan pandangan tajam, sementara Sakura hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang mengertikan **: Kalau gua disini, terus masalah buat loh!**.

"Baiklah aku akan mengenalkamu pada para Sudaraku,"Ucap Reiji sembari mendapat anggukan dingin dari Sakura.

"Dia adalah Shuu Sakamaki anak paling tua,"Ucapnya memperkenalkan pemuda yang masih berebah manis disofa panjang.

"Aku sendiri Reiji Sakamaki, adalah anak Kedua,"Ucapnya membuat Sakura mengangguk dengan respon datar.

"Dan kau banting tadi adalah Raito Sakamaki ,"Ucap Reiji Sementara Sakura hanya memandang tidak suka pada pemuda bertopi itu, sementara pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miris.

"Yang disamping gadis itu adalah Ayato Sakamaki,"Ucap Reiji sementara Sakura malah membuang muka kearah lain, membuat Ayato mempelototi gadis itu.

"Dan yang pegang boneka itu Kanato Sakamaki mereka kembar tiga dan sementara Sudara kami yang lain sedang keluar, dan mungkin kau akan mengenalnya nanti,"Ucapnya lalu memandang Reiji dengan acuh-tak acuh.

"Nah itu adalah Yui Kamamori, yang juga tinggal disini atas perintah ayah kami, Yui bisakah kau mengantar Sakura pada kamar tamu kita?,"Ucap Reiji menatap Yui.

"T-Tentu,"Ucap Yui dengan canggung mengajak Sakura, yang menangapinya dengan deheman sederhana.

Yui menarik lengan gadis berambut Soft-pink, dengan wajah Ramah sementara Sakura hanya memandang gadis itu masih memandang tenang mengekor kemana gadis itu membawanya. Tampa dia sadari Iris biru terang milik Shuu terus mengamati Sosok Sakura dari pandanganya.

"Baiklah ini kamarmu mulai sekarang,"Ucap Yui menunjukan kamar yang terbilang mewah dan berkelas dengan gaya tempat tidur, dengan nuansa ruang abad pertengahan yang gaya mewah dan nuansa jingga dan abu-abu.

"Jika kau butuh aku, kamarku berada disebelah kamarmu,"Ucap Yui sembari tersenyum manis, membuat Sakura lalu menghelah nafas dan tersenyum samar.

Sepeninggalan Yui Sakura lalu membuka kopornya, mengeluarkan beberapa pasang baju, beberapa buku novel dan peralatan make-up dan Sebuah biola berwarna hitam dan meletakan semua itu dipinggir kasur. Sakura duduk pinggir ranjangnya lalu mengakat biolanya dan memasang peredam pada biolanya agar jarak suara biolanya bisa diatur,(supaya tak menganggu). Sakura menyampirkan Biolanya bahunya yang sudah diset untuk orang-orang yang kidal.

Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ia mengenakan sebuah Aipond besar ditelinganya dan Iris Jadenya nampak menutup lalu mendesingkan ais pada tali biolanya dan, mulai biola berdesing ria dengan musik klasik tempo lambat. Tampa menyadari kedatangan seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya dan itu adalah seorang lelaki dengan Siluet misterius yang hanya memandang dari cela pintu yang tidak menutup sempura.

 _ **Seseorang itu tetap berada disana, berdiri diam sampai biola itu berhenti dimainkan oleh Sakura.**_

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PAGINYA DIRUANG MAKAN**

"Ah! Semalam aku mendengar suara music klasik dari biola yang indah hingga aku tertidur,"Ucap Reito sembari tersenyum mengawali percakapan diruang makan bersama Reiji dan Shuu.

"Lagu klasik? mungkin terdengar dari suara rekaman ponsel Shuu yang tak sengaja terputar sedikit keras!,"Jawab Reiji acuh

"Tidak aku tak memutar keras-keras lagu diponselku tadi malam,"Jawab Shuu dengan nada datar.

"Lalu suara yang kudengar merdu itu milik siapa?!,"Tanya Reito.

"Aku juga tak tahu aku juga memutuskan tidur bersama Mr Taddy,"Ucap Kanato, lalu sudah muncul diruang tamu dan duduk disalah satu bangku meja makan, dekat Reito.

"Aku juga tidak!,"jawab Reiji datar.

"Chi dari pada memikirkan itu, sebaiknya kita makan saja,"Ucap Sosok Ayato sudah didepan meja makan, mulutnya nampak seperti ikan Koi yang kehabisan nafas, dengan mulut terbuka lebar, pada hidangan enak dihadapanya.

"Jangan makan-makanan itu dulu sebelum yang lain datang, Ayato,"Sebuah suara datar terdengar.

"Subaru!,"Ucap Ayato dengan tampang kesal. "Darimana kau tadi malam kau tak pulang?!,"Ucap Ayato dengan muka cetus.

"Semalam aku ada urusan aku pulang kalian sudah kembali kekamar masing-masing,"Jawab Subaru.

 **Cklek!**

Suara pintu mengema ringan dan membuat semua mata bertuju pada kedua sosok yang memasuki Ruangan makan.

"Se-selamat pagi!,"Suara seorang wanita bersurai Pirang ikal pendek, mengenakan sebuah kaus lengan panjang rajutan berwarna pink-muda, dengan celana pendek jins berwarna abu-abu, nampak memasuki ruang makan bersama sosok wanita bersurai Soft-pingk mengekor dibelakangnya, sembari mendengar musik dari klasik dari iphone besar berwarna silver ditelinganya, dia mengenakan baju berlengan panjang berkera hodie hitam, dengan celana panjang biru, rambut pendeknya sedikit diikat pony tail.

"Halo Bichi-chan,"Ucap Reito memandang Yui dengan senyuman sinis, sementara Yui tersenyum canggung memandang Reito lalu memandu Sakura didekatnya, Yui lalu duduk di duduk disamping Ayato.

"Pagi Reito-kun,"ucap Yui.

"Hai juga Cherry-chan,"Ucap Reito lalu menganti pandanganya pada Sakura dengan senyuman manis diwajah tampanya, mengabaikan pandangan hawa menusuk dari mate Jade Sakura.

"Pagi Haruno Sakura,"Panggil Reiji dengan formal.

"Pagi,"balas singkat Sakura dengan datar, Sakura kembali menghela nafas memandang makanan dihadapanya tampa komentar lagi. Sakura lalu duduk disamping Shuu tampa memandang lelaki disampingnya, lalu melepas Aipon besar ditelinganya dan menyampirkan dikalungkan dibelakang lehernya, Ia juga duduk disebelah Yui tampa menyadari para-pasang mata. pandangan Intens yang memandangi Sakura.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **Minggu 3 april 2016**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 _Hallo minna-san! Ah salam kenal aku Lightining Shun Yoroshiku-ne! Ah kali ini saya munculkan pair Sakura disini, maaf jika masih Prolog dan belum banyak tulisanya, karna ya masih mencoba juga lama juga saya gak menulis gendre Vampir setelah satu tahun lamanya._

 _Oke jadi selamat membaca!_ **Dan sampai jumpa di-Chap kedua.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura Blood

**PS: bagi yang sudah yang baca awal ceritanya tolong dibaca kembali dari part pertama karna ceritanya Author susun ulang dan menambah plotnya.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **2**

 **(Sakura-Blood)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura memandang barisan makanan enak dihadapanya, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa memancing 'indra perasanya' agar ia bisa memakan sesuatu untuk perutnya, mata jadenya memandang barisan piring didepanya, lalu matanya jatuh pada pilihan yang dapat memancing 'Indra Perasanya' yaitu Tamango setengah matang yang dibuat dari ikan fugu yang dimasak, dengan tahu dan beberapa bahan basah seperti kunyit dan beberapa rempah-rempah berkualitas.

Tanganya bergerak-bergerak mengambil Tamango dipiringnya, dan nasi putih sebagai pasangan terbaik dipiring sepesialnya, dengan sedikit chimps-renyah dan tomat maka lengkap sudah menu untuk memenuhi perutnya pagi itu.

"Nee Sakura-chan! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam,"Tanya Yui ramah, gadis itu nampak ingin akrab dengan Sakura, yang sejenis dirinya.

"Baik!,"Jawab Sakura singkat, bola matanya kembali memandang Yui meski masih berexpresi datar dan kosong, namun sepertinya dengan respon itu membuat Yui senang.

"Wah! Bich-chan bisa tersenyum selebar itu! Kau jarang senyum seperti itu aku iri pada, Cherry-Chan,"Ucap Raito dengan nada dibuat-buat membuat Sakura hanya memandang Cuek, mengapa pemuda itu, mengubah namanya seperti itu. Namun Sakura akhirnya hanya membuang pandanganya kembali lalu memandang makananya dan kembali memakanya.

Sesekali tawa renyah terdengar dari meja makan sampai sebuah insident, akibat pertama adalah kekacawan yang dibuat Kanato saat ia menumpahkan kuah semur lalu mendapat semburan maut dari Ayato, kondisi lain juga diperkeruh oleh Raito yang dengan seenaknya menjahili Kanato sedang memakan udang goreng hingga terbatuk membuat Subaru berdiri lalu memberi hukuman pada Raito saat itu juga. Namun masalah yang ditimbulkan malah bertambah saat itu Ayato dan Raito berdebat karna masalah sepele membuat Subaru tangan kembali turun dan emosi serta merusak beberapa piring. Sementara Yang nampak bersikap tenang hanya Shuu, Sakura, Reiji dan Yui.

" _Shonen no yo ni? Mendokse~naa_ ,"Sakura berbisik kecil sembari memandang datar pertengkaran dihadapanya, lalu menarik Ipod dilehernya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan music, dari pada mendengar perdebatan dihadapanya jujur membuat tak nyaman. Tampa menyadari ternyata seruan Sakura terdengar ditelinga pemuda terdekatnya, sebuah singunggan tipis dari wajah lelaki disampingnya terlihat dari bibirnya.

"Bisa tenang saat makan!,"Suara tegas Reiji langsung melengking tajam, membuat aktifitas Reito, Ayato, Kanato dan Subaru langsung berhenti. "Atau kalian mau hukuman lebih dariku, setelah makan,"Ucap Reiji, sementara Shuu hanya menghelah nafas melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya.

"Aku sudah selesai terimakasi makananya,"Sakura yang sudah selesai lalu beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruang makan yang masih kacaw dan tiba-tiba merasakan lengan ditarik hingga Sakura memandang siapa yang memegang tanganya dengan erat.

"..."Sakura tak beragumen apa-pun lalu saat itu memandang sosok, Shuu sang anak tertua dengan datar. "Ada apa Shuu-san tolong lepaskan tanganku,"Ucap Sakura sopan.

"Tetaplah berada disini sampai kami selesai makan,"Ucap Shuu singkat tanganya masih setia mengenggam lengan cukup erat, untuk ukuran manusia pasti akan kesakitan jika tanganya dicengkram begitu, namun raut Sakura tak berubah sama sekali saat itu, bola mata Sakura dan Shuu saling memandang satu sama lain. "Itu adalah aturan yang dibuat disini,"Jawabnya lagi, Sakura lalu menghelah nafas lalu kembali keposisinya.

"Lalu mengapa kau belum melepaskan gengaman tanganmu padaku?!,"Pertanyaan Starkatis Sakura nampak membuat lelaki itu sedikit mengubah raut pria yang awalnya terlihat, datar jadi sedikit berubah apakah lelaki itu terkejut atau apa. Lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura dan seketika Sakura membuang pandang kearah lain.

"..."Sakura lalu membiarkan Ipod ditelinganya menyala membiarkan kekacawan yang dimeja makan terus berjalan seiring upacara makan pagi mereka selesai.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura memposisikan dirinya berbaring diranjangnya dan sembari membaca sebuah Novel, nampaknya tak akan dilakukan oleh Sakura hari ini, libur dan hari minggu dia tak bakal kemana-mana hingga Senin tiba.

"Ah! Sakura-chan b-boleh aku masuk!,"Sebuah suara datar seseorang terdengar, Sakura melirik pintu yang setengah terbuka, dan melihat Yui dengan nada tertatih dan bertampang pucat, ia sedikit meringis memegang lehernya, lalu memasuki kamar, Sakura mendekati Yui yang dalam kondisi aneh lalu turun dari kasur lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Yu-" belum apa-apa saat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan secara tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh dan Sakura menangkap tubuh gadis itu lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Ramping Yui. Tubuh gadis itu lebih ringan dari tubuh Sakura meski keduanya seumuran dan tangan Kananya bekerja untuk menutup pintu kamar dan setelah tertutup rapat, ia mengakat tubuh Yui ala Bridal Stelys, menuju atas ranjangnya.

"Anemia,"Sakura mendengkus memeriksa tekanan tubuh Yui yang nampak tak normal, ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dikopornya, sebuah cairan dari botol kecil berwarna merah. Dia lalu memasang dua bantal disusun membuat kapala Yui sedikit lebih tinggi saat ia berbaring, perlahan ia membuka botol dan meneteskan beberapa cairan dalam mulut Yui, ia sengaja membuat bantal Yui lebih tinggih akan untuk memudahkan dirinya untuk menelan cairan aneh itu.

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang_ ,"Pikir Sakura ia memutar mata bosan, setelah membaringkan Yui diposisi nyaman, ia lalu membuka beranda sembari mengeluarkan biolanya kali ini, apa salahnya menghibur diri sendiri. ia menyampirkan kepala biola dibahunya, berjalan keluar keberanda kamarnya agar tak membangunkan Yui yang sedang isterahat dan tangan kidalnya kali bermain dengan nada bertempo lambat, pada pengais biolanya. Suasana angin siang itu nampak membawa hawa yang nyaman membuat Sakura tersenyum samar, tak ada sesuatu apa-pun yang bisa menghibur dirinya dari bermain biola, mendengarkan music klasik, atau membaca buku, bola mata jadenya terpejam dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang bersama anak angin yang bertiup membelai Surai Soft-Pinknya yang bergerak seirama. Dengan seiring irama yang ia mainkan, bersamaan dengan senyuman samar yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, namun tampa Sakura sadari beberapa pasang mata nampak memandangi kegiatanya dengan pandangan yang tak-biasa.

"Indah, benarkan Teddy,"Ulas sebuah Suara nampak terdengar tepat dibelakang Sakura, membuat gadis itu menghentikan permainanya, memandang lelaki bertampang boneka maknekin dan boneka aneh dipelukanya, nampak memandanginya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Dari mana kau masuk?,"Tanya Sakura menadang datar, senyumanya hilang digantikan raut dingin diwajahnya, bersamaan dengan suara desing biola berhenti.

"Kau tak mengunci pintunya, ternyata yang membawa suara biola kerumah ini, itu adalah dirimu"Ucapnya tersenyum mengerikan.

"Oh lalu apa yang kau mau menjenguk Yui, silahkan tapi jangan membangunkanya,"Ucap Sakura melangkah kemeja terdekat lalu meletakan biolanya.

"Baumu juga enak!,"Pertanyaan aneh itu nampak terdengar dari belakang Sakura menemukan Raito sudah berdiri diberandanya, dan memandangnya dengan sedukatif membuat Sakura memandang penuh **Tidak tertarik!** Kedua laki-laki itu nampak memandangi dengan pandang yang sulit diartikan terlebih lagi pandang itu dari Raito yang membuatnya jijik. **Sejak kapan dia ada disana**.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan,"Sakura memandang tajam pada Raito. Membuat ia tak menyadari kedua tangan Kanato memeluk pingangnya dari belakang, lalu hidung Kanato mengendus-endus dengan nyamanya dibagian belakang leher Sakura. Sementara Raito lalu memegang wajah cantik Sakura den mendekat sembari membuka mulut dan menampilkan sedikit taring didepan Sakura. "Cherry-Chan aku ingin memakanmu,".

 **DUAGH!**

Sakura merincingkan mata sebal, dan tampa ragu menendang perut bagian bawah Raito hingga sedikit terlempar keras kearah belakang.

"Jaga etikamu! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan langsung menendang wajahmu setelah ini,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada mengeram dari mulut Sakura, memandang Kanato yang masilah merangkulnya seperti anak kacil memeluk ibunya.

"..."Sakura menaikan Alisnya tegak memandang Sosok maknekin hidup yang masih mengendus-ngedus layaknya anak anjing penjaga, pada dirinya Kanato\Raito bilang 'Wangi tubuhnya enak' sementara perasaan Sakura tadi pagi hanya mengunakan Shampon\sabun habis mandi, ia tak mengenakan parfum sama sekali, tapi kenapa keduanya mengatakan wanginya enak.

Ia memandang iris Kanato yang meredup dan terus akhirnya menutup, lalu mengendus sampai mulutnya terbuka mengarah ke bahu-Sakura, membuat Sakura memandang aneh.

 **Tuk.**

Bola mata Kanato terbuka lebar menemukan sebuah buah Cherry merah, masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sementara Sakura masih memandang Kanato dengan datar. Dan ternyata Sakuralah yang meletakan buah Cherry dalam mulut Kanato, Sebuah rasa cairan asam, manis menyebar membuat Kanato mematung dengan perasaan desiran aneh secara tiba-tiba.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!,"Sebuah heboh terdengar dari pintu menemukan, Ayato dan Subaru disana. Ayato memandang situasi teras dengan bola matanya yang melebar sempurna dimana terlihat Raito tengah sedikit meringis memegang perutnya didepan Sakura, sementara Kanato masih memasang tampang layaknya boneka maknekin didekat Sakura.

"APA-APAAN INI?,"Suara frustasi terdengar dari mulut Ayako langsung ngacir mendekati Raito yang masih menampangkan wajah miris.

"Dia datang lalu menganggu kenyamanaku,"Cibir Sakura dengan datar dengan memandang sinis.

"Lah dia ada disini?!,"Ucap Subaru memandang sosok Yui yang tertidur nyaman dikasur Sakura.

"Wajahnya pucat dan biarkan saja dia tertidur,"Ucap Sakura.

"Chi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Raito,"Tanya Subaru dengan nada penasaran, meski memasang wajah garang dan tak bersahabat.

"Kutendang,"Jawab Sakura datar.

 **DUARK!**

"Kau tak sopan," Pernyataan Starkatis muncul dari Subaru bersamaan hantaman kedinding yang retak, Kilat mata merah yang ia lihat seketika membuat Sakura dalam sekejap, dirinya sudah terperangkap dalam cengkraman tangan besar orang itu. Ia jelas tak bisa melarikan diri karena tertahan oleh tubuh orang itu juga dinding dibelakangnya. Punggungnya pun terasa sakit karna bertubrukan dengan dinding dan udara perlahan menghilang dari paru – parunya akibat cengkraman tangan orang itu.

"Kau memang, perempuan sangat liar,"Ucap Subaru tajam.

"Aku melakukanya karna, dia yang mengangguku duluan,"Jawab Sakura dengan nada tajam. Kedua pandang mata saling berselisih sampai tak ada suara yang mereka keluarkan, tiba-tiba badan Subaru tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah guci dan limbung.

 **PRANG!**

Guci terjatuh sehingga membuat pecahan berkeping-keping kelantai, dan sebuah serpihan cukup besar menancap pada paha Sakura. Rasa sakit membuat Sakura sedikit menyengitkan dahinya, luka tancapan serpihan guci yang tertancap pada pahanya tertanam cukup dalam membuat darah mulai merembes jatuh kekakinya dengan deras.

 _ **Deg**_

Perpasang bola-mata mereka semua nampak terlihat, memandang Sosok Sakura yang seketika membuat seluruh otak para lelaki berubah dan auranya berubah, hawa yang Sakura rasakan pertama kali datang adalah Hawa aneh dan nafas subaru yang memandanginya.

 **TAP!**

Seketika semua berubah dengan cepat! Sakura menyadari saat ini berada digendongan seseorang, sosok lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut biru memandang para lelaki dengan dingin. "Hal - Hal yang memalukan apa lagi yang kalian lakukan,"Jawab Lelaki itu dengan tajam, membuat para pemuda tampan itu keluar dari kamar dan membawa Sakura entah dimana.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Turunkan aku!,"

"..."Sepanjang Lorong Reiji tak mengendahkan ucapan Sakura dan sampai kesebuah kamar yang lumayan mewah, dengan ortudor berwarna hijau muda.

"Apa yang kau lakuka~HAH!,"Sakura terkaget karna dirinya diletakan diatas kasur king Size ditengah ruangan, membuat Sakura meringis memandang beling guci yang masih terpantri pada pahanya, dan darahnya juga meleleh hingga jatuh kekasur dan juga kemeja Reiji saat tadi ia mengendong gadis itu dan malah dibawa kekamarnya.

"Biar kuobati! Jangan bergerak nanti lebih parah,"Jawab lelaki itu pendek lalu, berjalan kekamar mandi untuk menemukan lemari kotak khusus alat-alat P3K. Seusai itu dalam beberapa detik dia sudah membawa alat yang dibutuhkan : Gunting, Morfin, obat merah, perban dan lain-lain dalam dua tangan.

Setelah itu Ia menemukan Sakura sedang terbaring ditempat tidurnya, tepatnya ditempat dimana Reiji membaringkanya, bola matanya terpejam, gadis berambut Soft-pink memang tidak tidur atau pingsan, Reiji tahu bahwa gadis itu masih sadar dan merintih sakit.

"Baiklah mari kita lihat seberapa dalam lukamu,"Reiji memandang wajah Sakura yang pucat masih memberi expresi yang datar namun sedikit meringis, membuat Reiji lalu meletakan semua peralatan dikasur samping Sakura..

Reiji memandangi luka pada paha Sakura, membuat Reiji membantu, saat aroma harum, dan nampak manis mengeluar dari dalam luka yang terbuka, membuat insting-gen pada tubuhnya naik keubu-ubun. Reiji membuang pandangan lalu mengunakan _Mini-Hook_ untuk mencabut pecahan beling yang memang besar dan setelah dicabut, cairan berwarna merah nampak berbondong-bondong menghambur mengeluar, membuat mata Reiji melebar.

 _ **Deg!**_

"UGH!,"Sakuran nampak mendesis bagai ular dengan perlahan, oleh perbuatan Reiji. Lelaki berambut biru, dan kacamata itu lalu mendaratkan mulutnya keluka besar dipaha Sakura yang terbuka dengan hati-hati nalurinya seolah menyentaknya agar pemuda itu tak menancapkan Taringnya disana, lalu membiarkan ia meraup darah yang keluar untuk mengurangi pendarahan saat tegukan pertama darah Sakura memasuki tengorokanya, Spontan Reiji terdiam matanya terpejam merasakan cairan hangat, merah-kental amat manis memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

 _ **Deg!**_

Matanya kembali terbuka masih memandang wajah Sakura dengan kelopak mata yang masih terpejam, sepertinya Sakura pingsan. Reiji tahu Sakura menahan ringisan lalu menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat hingga dia pingsan. **Oh demi Tuhan!** Reiji tak pernah merasakan darah, manis ini dan lebih manis dari milik Yui, bahkan membuat Reiji merasa akan gila.

 _ **Deg!**_

Awalnya Reiji merasa ia hanya mendapatkan semua itu dari Yui sosok gadis yang selalu menjadi mangsa terbaik setiap putra, Sakamaki bersaudara, sebagai 'Eve' yang dengan tugas menjadikan mereka salah satu sebagai 'Adam' karna ras mereka yang bukanlah manusia, karna mereka adalah Seorang Vampire.

Dan ketika ia menemukan sosok lain yang jauh lebih dari Yui **, Nani o shimasu!** , Bola mata Reiji memandang wajah Sakura seolah tak tega, biasanya dia tak pernah peduli pada Ternak, apa lagi Saat ia meraup darah Yui dia akan meminumnya tampa Ragu atau tampa belas kasihan, bahkan membiarkan Yui merintih kesakitan.

" _ **Nani o shimasu!**_ ,"Reiji menghelah nafas dalam-dalam seketika dan instingnya seolah menginginkan darah Sakura lebih dari ini, namun ia harus mengendalikan dirinya, setelah melihat darah luka dipaha gadis itu sudah nampak mengurang Reiji akhirnya mengusapkan dan mensterilkan lukanya, menjahit beberapa bagian yang robek, dan juga memberikan perban setelah pendarahanya berkurang.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Ungh?,"Sakura mengerang sesak! Pandanganya mengabur melihat sekeliling menunggu nyawanya untuk metralkan kepalanya, agar pandanganya kembali setelah fase menunggu dia memandang sekeliling yang ternyata bukanlah dikamar.

" _ **Koko no heya!**_ ,"Pikir Sakura dengan alis menukik, ia lalu memijit pelipis kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan berharap bisa berhenti.

Segala memori memasuki kepalanya, ia ingat sampai dibawa dikamar ini. Ia dia ingat dimana Ia menendang Reito, sampai bertikai dengan Subaru, lalu terluka dengan pecahan guci lalu digendong Reiji dan dibawa kemari. Sakura lalu menghelah nafas datar lalu saat menyibak selimut kasur memperhatikan pahanya telah dilit perban dengan sempurna. Lalu tampa basa-basi turun dari kasur menuju kamarnya sendiri.

 **[6 Menit kemudian]**

Meski dengan kondisi yang limbung Sakura tetap memaksa dan ingin kembali kekamarnya, dengan wajah pucat, dan luka yang masihlah belum kering betul, tubuhnya tak bisa dipaksa dia musti isterahat dengan total namun dengan lorong disekitar tempat ini sebenarnya membuat Sakura bisa tersesat, namun tiba-tiba Sakura menubruk seseorang didepanya karna tatapanya yang kurang jelas.

"Mendoksena!,"Suara nampak berat terdengar dari sosok lelaki yang ditabraknya, dan langsung mengakat Sakura ala bridal-steys, saat memandang dan menegakan lehernya pandanganya bertemu dengan sosok Shuu yang memandangnya dengan dingin, sementara Sakura juga memandang dengan cuek.

"..."Keduanya saling terdiam tampa ada yang bicara, Shuu melirik perban dipaha Sakura namun ia menyadari aroma yang keluar dari luka belumlah kering, Shuu menghelah nafas datar dan membawa Sakura digendonganya tampa banyak komentar, setelah beberapa menit ia menyusuri lorong masion. Shuu melangkahkan kakinya pada ruangan yang berupa kamar Sakura sendiri.

Sakura masih melihat Yui tertidur dikamarnya, Shuu lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menurunkan tubuh Sakura diatas ranjang, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana, hendak meninggalkan kamar ia mendengarkan suara Sakura terdengar. "Shuu-san Terimakasi,"Ucap Sakura dengan datar, meski Sakura memiliki sikap yang cuek tingkat-akut, dia bukan gadis yang tak punya tatak-ramah.

"..."Shuu tak menjawab lalu kembali melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sakura meninggalkanya berdua dengan Yui. Usai ditinggalkan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali tidur disamping Yui.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Shuu terdiam didepan pintu Sakura, usai keluar dari kamar gadis berambut Soft-pink itu pandanganya menerawang jauh entah memikirkan apa, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah untuk mendengar musik klasik kesukaanya.

"Kau darimana Shuu?!,"Tanya Seseorang saat ia sampai diruang tengah, dan lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu, memandang tak peduli pada sang pembicara, memandang seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ayato dan disana pula ada Kanato juga Reito, lalu membaringkan dirinya kesalah satu sofa.

"Dia mungkin dari tempat Sakura,"Ucap Kanato.

"..."Sementara Shuu terdiam dan memutuskan memejamkan matanya.

"Umm benar-Bau Cherry-chan ada padamu?!,"Ucap Reito lalu memainkan lidahnya, seolah sedang berimajinasi kehal yang tidak-tidak.

"Berhentilah berpikir mesum Reito kau menjijikan!"Ucap Ayato dengan pandangan tak senang, ungkapan itu serentak membuat pandangan seluruh laki-laki diruangan itu memandang Reito.

"Ah kalian ini! Apa kalian membuang kesempatan, lihat kejadian yang Subaru lakukan hari ini, sama seperti Yui kita bisa memanfaatkan darah Sakura, juga untuk melepas Dahaga kita,"Ucap Raito dengan senyuman yang nampak berkembang diwajah tempanya. "Membayangkan wanita itu berada dalam jeratanku dan membiarkan dia, menjerit atau mendesah membuatku amat bergairah,"Ucap Raito.

"Menjijikan,"Ucap Ayato lagi sementara Raito masih dalam bayangan nistanya.

"Kau tak jerah sudah dibanting atau ditendang seperti itu,"Tanya Kanato.

"Dia memang perempuan yang lumayan kuat dibanding Perempuan manusia yang selama ini menjadi teman wanitaku,"Ucap Raito. "Tapi justru disitulah Menyenangkanya,"Ucapnya lagi.

Dua orang lelaki memasuki ruangan membuat semua mata bertuju pada mereka. "Nee Subaru! Reiji, darimana?!,"Tanya Raito melirik.

"Mencari informasi,"Jelas Reiji.

"ini adalah tentang Haruno Sakura,"Ucap Reiji mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna abu-abu disaku jasnya membawanya ketanganya.

"Bacakan Reiji,"Jawab Shuu datar sembari menaikan alisnya.

"Ah baiklah!,"Reiji menatap surat dengan nada datar lalu membacanya. "Namanya Sakura Haruno gadis yang datang dari Desa Konoha, dan menjadi anak pantiasuhan disebuah gereja disana, setelah itu dia hidup sendiri setelah insident sebuah kebakaran pada gereja tempat dia dulu tinggal,"Ucap Reiji.

"Kebakaran!,"Ucap Shuu membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam erat, namapaknya ia tertarik.

"Ya!

"Tapi belum ada penjelasan prihal hubungan dia dengan Ayah! Diriwayatnya tak ada apa informasi,"Jelas Reiji.

"Ayah nampak menutup informasi Sakura Haruno dengan sangat Rapat,"Ucap Subaru.

"Apa yang direncanakan oleh Ayah, prihal anak itu"Ucap Ayato.

"Haha! Cherry-Chan memiliki Aura yang manis, tapi nampak tersembunyi dari penciuman kita, pasti ada sesuatu,"Ucap Raito.

"Ano..apa aku salah merasakan kenapa aku merasa aura dari tubuh Reiji-kun jadi sangat manis, seperti tubuh Sakura,"Tanya Kanato, mendengar itu Subaru langsung merincingkan matanya tak suka.

"Reiji! Apa maksutnya ini,"Sebuah Belati dilemparkan Reiji kearahnya,

 **SHAAATT!**

Namun lelaki itu menghindarinya dengan amat mudah lalu menancap diding begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku! Merasa bersalah karna melukai gadis itu?,"Tanya Reiji dengan pandangan kesal, melihat adik paling bungsu menghunuskan belati itu padanya.

"Are-Are!,"

Bola-mata keenam putra Sakamaki membulat merasakan hawa aneh dan kemunculan seseorang dan suara itu tepat dibelakang Subaru, sejak kapan dia disana.

"Jahat sekali melempar belati itu pada kakakmu!,"Ucap Suara itu, sosok lelaki berambut long Hair yang diikat asal, berwarna Gray nampak memandang semua Sudara Sakamaki dengan pandang ramah. "Namaku adalah Naoto Sailea, Salam kenal semuanya,"Ucapnya dengan nada bersahabat.

"Siapa kau ini, aku tak perduli siapa namamu!,"Ucap Ayato pada Naoto, sementara pemuda dihadapanya tersenyum sembari menenteng tas ukuran kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, aku diminta tinggal disini oleh Ayah kalian, mohon bantuanya,"Mendengar penguraian Naoto membuat semua memandang kaget, ada satu misteri muncul misteri baru.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Bola mata Sakura kembali terbuka, Saat ponselnya berdering, Sakura memang menyetingnya setiap waktunya dan akan segera berdering, ia juga memandang Yui yang masih tidur dan kini memeluknya dengan erat, jam menunjukan jam 6 malam, berarti dia tidur seharian bersama Yui, dan untung kakinya sudah tak terlalu sakit lagi.

"Ah! Ano?,"mata Yui terbuka perlahan menatap Sakura yang terbangun lebih dulu.

"Kau pingsan dan akhirnya kutidurkan disini,"Ucap Jawab Sakura.

 **CKLEK!**

Baik Sakura dan Yui hanya menoleh memandang pintu kamarnya terbuka memandang sosok Raito yang muncul dengan senyuman termanisnya, membuat Yui salah tingkah, dan muka tak niat dari Sakura.

"Ne-Cherry-chan\Bich-chan aku datang memanggil kalian ini waktunya makan malam,"Ucapnya Raito sembari meninggalkan kedua gadis dikamar itu.

"Sah! Ayo Yui, Ucap Sakura lalu menyibak membuat wajahnya Yui berubah, panik melihat perban dipaha Sakura membuatnya kaget.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu Sakura,"Tanya gadis itu nampak panik memandang kaki Sakura.

"Ceritanya panjang,"Ucap Sakura datar. Akhirnya Yuilah yang membantu Sakura keruang makan.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **DIRUANG MAKAN :**

Kini beralih diruang makan, Sakura sedang duduk dikursi makan kali ini dia tak duduk disamping Yui karna perubahan deretan kursi makan berubah, Sakura duduk disamping Subaru dan Reiji dan Yui ditengah Ayato dan Kanato, "Minna! Aku ingin menyampaikan pembicaraan penting,"Seru Reiji membuat semua pasang mata. Aku ingin memperkanalkan anggota baru terutama pada Sakura dan Yui karna kalian baru ketemu dengan dia yang merupakan keluarga jauhku Namanya adalah Naoto Sailea,"Ucap Reiji melirik sang lelaki diyaitu anggota baru yang "juga akan tinggal dengan kita,"Jelas Reiji.

"Halo Yui-san dan Sakura-kun,"Ucap Naoto sembari tersenyum, membuat Yui tersenyum canggung sementara, Sakura mengangguk pelan memandang Naoto.

"S-salam kenal,"Ucap Yui malu-malu.

"Ya! Salam kenal,"Ucap Sakura datar.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **Rabu 6 April 2016**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Halo Minna-san Namaku Lightning Shun**

BTW ini belum, bikin Pair dengan Siapa laki-laki yang akan ber-klik dengan Sakura, ya aku hanya mendapat fill mengenai alur ini, ada yang mau memberi aku pendapat lain dengan pair yang disandingkan dengan Sakura.

Sebenarnya Author sedikit curhat pada kalian ah~ sebenarnya Author tak terlalu suka dengan Yui karna kurang suka dengan Heronya yang sifatnya terlalu pasrahan meskipun dia memiliki sisi Kawai~#Ditabok. Jadi sekalian aku buat selingan untuk merampungkan **Woman My The Hears** setiap part mumpung lagi masa bebas tugas.

 **Author :** Ne bagaimana Reiji.

 **Reiji :** _BLUSING!_

 **Shuu : *Natap Tajam Reiji***

 **Ayato :** apa-apaan aku malah dipanggil kepala cabai

 **Kanato :** Aku malah diberi buah Cherry.

 **Reito :** Kenapa aku yang harus ditendang\ kenapa dipart 1 dan part 2, malah sering kena sial.

 **Author :** karna kurasa bagus untukmu! **Hentai-bara!**

 **Noctis :** Jadi karna itu kau membuat cerita ini, tapi kenapa kau melibatkan Sakura #muncul dibelakang Author.

 **Ayato :** Siapa orang ini!

 **Shun :** Siapa ya*muncul tampa diundang, lalu tersenyum misteri*

 **Author :** Jangan Teleportasi tiba-tiba aku kaget-tahu! Kenapa kau malah muncul disini.

 **Noctis :** Aku disini untuk menemuimu dan minta penjelasan.

 **Yui :** Si-Siapa dia *Merona* sementara Noctis buang muka.

 **Author :** Dia pangeran Kalem dari Dunia Sebelah(?)

 **Noctis :** BERI AKU PENJELASAN.

 **Author :** Tenang Noct dia itu Sakura dari dimensi lain tak ada hubunganya dengan Sakura ditempatmu, paham kau nak!

 **Yui :** Siapa namamu!*memandang Noctis dengan muka sedikit memerah*

 **Noctis :** Noctis *memandang sendu*

 **Yui + Fans Noctis + Adik Author :** Merona ria!

 **Author :** wah-wah bisa-bisa aku buat cerita Dialbolik loves dan FF15, *ketawa Sadis*

 **Sakamaki bersudara** : _Pucat ditempat_.

KAMUS :

~Kamar siapa ini! : Koko no heya!

~Apa yang harus kulakukan! :Nani o shimasu!

~Kelakuan seperti bocah : Shonen no yo ni

~Merepotkan : Mendoksena


	3. Chapter 3 - Rasa yang Tersirat

**Bola mata indah Jade Sakura terbuka lemah mendapatinya dirinya berada disebuah ruangan yang luas dan putih, dimana sebuah ruang dan waktu atas nama langit, bersama sebuah pohon kecil tak jauh darinya, Sakura terdiam memandang Pohon kecil sependek lututnya, lalu berjongkok memandangi tunas pohon yang muda rapuh jika terkena badai.**

 **"Aiden"**

 **Sakura membelalakan matanya memandang kelangit tak bermatahari, mencari rentetan suara yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Aiden' mata jadenya**

 **"Demi Sosok Eve kaulah yang pantas menerima takdir itu"**

 **Suara suara pujian yang mengandung doa, terdengar lantang dan tak tahu datang darimana, sepanjang mata memandang dia hanya sendirian disana.**

 **"Takdir sebagai Aiden, Sebagai Pohon Kehidupan"**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **3**

 **(Rasa yang Tersirat)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura sedang memperbaiki dasinya yang sedikit mengendur saat ia bersiap untuk sekolah, gadis itu mengunakan Seragam hitam sailor, rok lipit diatas paha dan memiliki renda-putih, dengan sepatu hitam, ia melirik hawa dingin yang masuk dari jendela lalu menutup jendelanya serta tirainya, sedikit berbenah mengatur kamarnya, Sakura memang tripikal perempuan yang pembersih. Sekali lagi ia melihat kerapianya didepan cermin.

"Sakura-Chan,"Seruan gadis berambut pirang, terdengar dan ia sudah didepan pintu lalu masuk kekamar, gadis. Itu sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dan sudah Rapi.

"Yui!,"Gadis bersurai pirang itu nampak tersenyum manis dan lalu rangkul erat, Sakura membuat gadis itu mengeleng pelan dengan nada datar, saat tangan Yui menariknya meninggalkan kamar.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **SETELAH ITU!**

"Ah Cherry-chan Anata wa kin'itsu ni umaku osamarimasu," Ucap Raito dengan nada mendayu dengan kilatan wajah tersenyum-super manis, membuat wajah Sakura memandang dengan tak tertarik, gadis itu kembali memandang jendela limonse menuju sekolah dan mengabaikan pertengkaran kecil dalam mobil itu, Rasa benar-benar merepotkan menghadapi para anak lelaki yang menyebalkan dan menimbulkan kekacauan terus menerus.

"Ne Sakura!,"Panggil Yui. "Bagaimana Lukamu?,"Tanyanya mengabaikan para lelaki yang sedang memulai keributan.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa, bukankah itu sudah pertanyaan ke-10 kalinya, kau tanyakan padaku, jawab Sakura cetas, sementara seulas senyuman hangat dapat diberikan Yui padanya, bahkan membuat para pasang mata laki-laki hanya bisa melongo.

Sejak datang dimansion itu jarang bagi Yui untuk, tersenyum gadis itu malah memberi tatapan ketakutan pada mereka semua, tapi kenapa sejak kedatangan Sakura gadis itu dapat tersenyum manis, nampaknya Sakura membawa perubahan aneh pada Yui. Naoto tersenyum memandang kejadian itu, ada makna aneh dari senyumanya yang tak diketahui oleh para Kasamaki bersudara.

" _Nampaknya bakal ada perubahan, nee Shuna-Kun_ "Ucap Naoko dalam hati, dengan pandang serius.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuruni limosi diikuti Yui dari belakang, Sakamaki bersudara sudah lebih dulu turun menunggu keduanya untuk turun, puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan Sakamaki bersudara maupun keberadaan Sakura dan Yui, membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman dari pandangan sinis para siswi saat hari pertamanya masuk kelas.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura sudah memasang raut datarnya bulat-bulat, mengabaikan pandangan kurang menyenangkan. Mata Jade Sakura bergerak-gerak memandangi sekolah yang cukup mewah yang terbuka untuk siang dan malam hari, sekolah dedikasi khusus kaum bangsawan, artis atau orang yang punya uang, Sakura dan Yui serta Sakamaki bersudara + Naoto akan bersekolah disekolah malam.

 **Grep!**

Sakura membulatkan matanya, saat melihat lengan Yui mendekap tanganya erat-erat tak disangka anak sependiam Yui punya sisi manja juga, Sakura hanya membiarkan gadis manis itu mengingutinya hingga kedalam sekolah.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanya Sakura memandang Acuh pada Yui.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Do iu wake ka watashi wa sakura-chan, anata no mawari ni iru kaiteki ni kanjimas_ ,"Ucap Yui dengan jujur membuat Sakura ber-cih Ria padahal dia baru mengenal Yui dan keluarga Sakamaki 3 hari, tapi lengketnya sudah kayak perangko tapi Sakura membiarkanya karna bagi gadis bersurai Soft-pingk itu gadis dihadapanya adalah gadis yang baik.

"Jibun de sutsu!," Ucap Sakura Acuh.

Bola mata Sakura nampak memandang lelah sekolah yang terlalu mewah dan menerapkan sistem sekolah pada waktu yang cukup unik karna, meski tak ingin masuk kesekolah malam tapi nampaknya matanya harus membiasakan hal ini, karna waktunya yang berubah pagi jadi malam dan malam jadi pagi.

"Nee-Sakura,"Panggil Naoto sembari tersenyum ramah. "Ayo kita keruang guru, sama-sama, kau dan aku masilah murid baru disini,"Pintanya.

"Ya baiklah!,"

 **[Diruang Guru]**

"Terimakasi, Saya permisi,"Ucap Sakura lalu membuka pintu geser ia keluar dari sana bersama dengan Naoto, lalu menutup ruangan guru dengan cepat.

"Ditempatkan dimana Sakura?!,"Tanya Naoto membaca sebuah skrip kelas yang dia tuju.

"Aku kelas IPA-A,"Jawab Sakura pendek. "Kau sendiri,"Tanya Sakura balik.

"Kalau begitu aku beda kelas denganmu, aku IPS 2 A, karna berbeda jalan sepertinya, apa kau tidak-apa jika kutinggal,"Tanya Naoto memandang, gadis bersurai Soft-pink disampingnya.

"Bukan perkara besar, aku bisa sendiri,"Jawab Sakura lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Naoto, sampai punggung Sakura menghilang dari pandangan Naoto. Usai kepergian Sakura. Naoto hanya menghelah nafas sebentar, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanya, setelah mendapat apa yang dicarinya lalu mengeluarkan benda itu, ternyata adalah sebuah Leontin bergambar jam, dengan motiv tiga warna, biru, merah, dan ungu. Naoto memperhatikan detak jam yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti deretan ausnya, sementara matanya memandang serius.

" _Roda takdir benar-benar berubah_ , _seiring keberadaan sang Eve pada pohon kehidupan_ "

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura memasuki kelas yang sudah dituliskanya pada memo yang diterimanya dari Sang-guru. Mata jadenya memandang kelas yang cukup rapih dengan tembok berwarna kuning, dengan gradiasi pinggiran bergambar corak malaikat serta ornamen-ornamen, dilantainya terdapat tehel bermarmer berwarna hitam-kebiruan, diisi 20 murid diantara 10+ putra dan 10+ putri, membuat Sakura menaikan alisnya cukup aneh, **Ini kelas atau hotel bintang lima,** ucap Sakura menaikan alisnya.

"Bagaimana Sakura,"Panggil Yui yang ternyata sekelas dengan Sakura, Gadis itu tersenyum manis sementara Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku sekelas disini sementara Naoto dikelas IPS-A,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ah berarti Naoto-kun, Sekelas dengan Ayato-kun, Raito-kun dan Kanato-kun,"Ucap Yui.

"Ah maksutmu!?,"

"Ah, soalnya disini ada Subaru-kun, Shuu-kun dan Reiji-kun,"Ucap Yui.

"Oh! Tapi aku tak melihat mereka?!"Sakura memedarkan mata Jadenya diberbagai tempat tapi ia tak menemukan batang hidung para lelaki yang tinggal serumah denganya.

"Ah soal itu, kurasa mereka membolos karna, Miss-Hanako absen hari ini karna beliau habis melahirkan, jadi mata pelajaran untuk pelajaran pertama akan Kosong,"Ucap Yui membuat gadis itu menghelah nafas. Entah kepindahanya membawa keberuntungan atau kebosanan saat ini juga. Yui mengiring Sakura kebangku kosong yang kebetulan berada dibagian paling belakang, dan disamping jendela benar-benar salah satu membuat Mood Sakura kembali cerah, dan memutuskan untuk duduk lalu memasang Aipoud besar kesayanganya ketelinga, dan matanya disibukan dengan buku Novel dalam gengamanya.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Naoto nampak berada diatas atap. Nampaknya anak itu membolos pelajaran pertamanya dan memilih tidur-tiduran diatas atap, lalu tanganya mengarah kantung celana kirinya, dan setelah itu dikeluarkan adalah sebuah 'Cermin kecil yang ada dibalik jam gengamanya, yang seukuran telapak tangan' ia lalu merapal mantra dan cermin itu berubah bersamaan cahaya keluar dari cermin.

 **{Nee! Naoto-kun senang kau menghubungiku}** Sebuah penampakan seseorang lelaki muncul dicermin, seseorang laki-laki dengan iris kehijauan, dengan rambut hijau panjang selengan dengan jubah berwarna abu-abu yang nampak dicermin.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu Shuna-nii, Apa masalah disana masih timbul?!,"Pertanyaan Naoto nampak, membuat lelaki disebrang sana nampak memandang serius.

 **{Hai! Masih berjalan sesuai}**

"Apa ini urusan dari Pangeran Lucis itu? Tak kusangka sebagai seorang Dewa dimensi membuatmu kesulitan huh!,"Ucap Naoto sembari tersenyum. "Kau jadi tak bisa kemari,"Ucapnya dengan cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

 **{Bukankah sudah ada dirimu disana! Apa aku harus mempertanyakan kesetiaanmu padaku?,**

"Jelas-jelas aku salah satu rekanmu yang setia,"Bantah Naoto ketus. "Lalu soal bayaran kali ini, kau dapat sesuatu?!,"Ucapnya.

 **{Ya tentu aku tahu kau patnerku yang setia dan soal bayaran Tentu saja ada bayaran dari segala permintaan, namun itu, aku sudah mendapat bayaran dari resiko itu! Jadi lakukan saja apa yang kau mau selama disana, bukankah kau yang bilang akan melakukan ini?!}**

"Tapi Meski mendapat bayaran, terkadang kau menolak permintaan ini mentah-mentahkan!,"

 **{Ya meski begitu, Aku hanya memberinya kesempatan}**

Usai mengatakan itu, cermin itu kembali berubah normal, Naoto menghelah nafas datar lalu memasukan cermin itu kesakunya. "Apa yang akan bisa terjadi nantinya,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum sinis.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Sakura! Apa kau ingin kekantin denganku?!,"Tanya Yui. Sakura terdiam dan gadis itu mengeleng pelan. "Jaa~ kalau begitu Aku akan pergi dengan Karin-san, apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu," ucap Yui, Sakura melirik seorang gadis berambut hitam berkacamata yang kutubuku dan tersenyum kaku saat memandang Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu pemalu.

"Terserah kau saja!,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Oke kubawakan beberapa Roti dan permen,"Ucap Yui sembari tersenyum lalu, Sakura kembali membaca Novelnya, dan suara ribut - ribut kembali mengusik acara bacanya dan membuat gadis itu mengeram sendiri. Mata jadenya lalu memandang para gadis bak bagai cacing kepanasan, mengelilingi sang lelaki dan Sakura hanya diam ditempatnya memandangi sosok lelaki memasuki ruangan dan sosok itu adalah Subaru.

"Cih! Apa ini Sekolah Host-Club?,"Pikir Sakura lalu beranjak dari kelas untuk mencari perpustakaan sekolah guma mencari kesibukan untuk melewatkan satu pelajaran yang kosong adalah hal yang paling tak disukai oleh gadis yang pecinta buku itu, baru saja ia berjalan dan hampir melewati Subaru, tanganya ditarik seseorang hingga dia nyaris jatuh kebelakang.

"Apa yang!,"Sakura memandang jengkel dengan Surai indigo-muda plus pucat, yang menarik tanganya dan itu adalah Subaru sendiri.

"kau ikut denganku?!,"Ucap Subaru lalu mengendong Sakura keluar kekelas, membuat gadis berontak keras minta diturunkan, semua memandang horror termaksut para-wanita yang jantungan stadium lanjut dengan tindakan Subaru, mungkin jika gadis-gadis lainya, diposisinya pasti memandang Subaru dengan wajah bersemu merah, namun berbanding terbalik dengan raut Sakura dan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan pada Sakamaki termuda. Lalu Subaru memandangi kerumunan-masa memandang mereka Semua, seketika Subaru menjetikan jarinya dan waktu seolah tiba-tiba berhenti bersamaan menghilangkan memori-memori semua orang dengan posisi amigu Subaru dan Sakura seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, lalu menghilang dari sana.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Turunkan aku!,"Ucap Sakura kesal, Subaru benar-benar mengendong serta mengunci pergerakanya agar tak lepas dari gendonganya. "Aku benar-benar tuli ya! Bantah Sakura kesal,"Subaru membawanya keluar dari kelas menuju area keluar kelas dan berjalan cepat didaerah taman Sekolah, tampa disadari oleh siapa-pun.

"..." Subaru lalu hanya bungkam dan terus berjalan kesebuah tempat, membuat Sakura hanya mengeram frustasi mewanti-wanti atau sumpah serapah, pada lelaki termuda dikeluarga Sakamaki itu.

"Hanashe!,"Ucap Sakura Kesal, dan dengan nekat memberi lelaki itu pelajaran. dengan sengaja mengigit leher Subaru, berharap Subaru kesakitan dan menurunkanya saat itu juga, Tapi tak sesuai perkiraan Subaru juga tak menurunkanya membuat Sakura makin kesal, hingga mengigit leher Subaru hingga berdarah, membuat otomatis Subaru terkaget, merasakan sensasi hangat bibir manusia menyentuh lehenya membuat ia pipinya memerah-samar, bersamaan darah yang mengeluar dari luka gigitan Sakura, Subaru melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya, melihat Cairan yaitu daranya nampak memasuki rongga mulut Sakura ,dan membuat darah Subaru mengalir disudut bibir Sakura membuat Subaru merinding, untuk ukuran gigi manusia Sakura bisa melukai tubuh Seseorang tampa ragu, Subaru bersumpah baru pertama kali bertemu gadis manusia yang nekat sebegininya.

 **BRUKK**

Subaru membatu membuat lelaki itu lengah, dan membuat Sakura terjatuh ketanah, setidaknya tubuh Sakura tak menerima **Damage** cukup besar saat terjatuh ketanah oleh Subaru, yang penuh dengan rerumputan ditaman, tampa waktu lama Sakura bangkit dari posisi terjatuh memandang kesal si lelaki, dalam hati berupa makian. "Mau apa kau membawaku kemari,"Tanya Sakura Starkatis lalu memandang sekeliling dimana ini adalah kebun bunga mawar disekeliling.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!,"Ucap Subaru kemudian lalu terbangun dari posisi membatunya, dan memandang Sakura lekat.

"Ko To' Utowaru!,"Jawab Sakura kesal."Aku heran dengan tindak-tandu kalian selama aku muncul di-Masion kalian, mulai dari Si-kepala Cabai yang tau-tau meminta leherku tampa sebap, Kanato yang mengendusku layaknya anjing Pelacak, Raito yang mesumnya membuat aku merasa tak nyaman, dan Sekarang kau yang dengan seenaknya membawaku dengan cara tak sopan!,"Ucap Sakura dengan Hawa kesal. "Aku heran kenapa para bersudara ternyata memiliki keanehan seperti ini,"Ucap Sakura sinis _~Terutama pada otaknya,_ " Tambah Sakura dalam hati, Author rasa Wajar Sakura berpikir soal itu karna Gadis itu tak tahu-apa-apa tentang Sakamaki bersudara yang nyatanya mahluk pengisap darah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi ini, makanya kau kubawa kemari,"Ucap Subaru melempar sesuatu dikaki Sakura dan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, membuat mata Sakura terbelalak sempurna.

Sakura memungutnya dan itu adalah sebuah Sekaleng-tomato jus non Kalori(?) **Apa-apaan maksut orang itu**!.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Kembali pada Subaru yang saat ini yang ada dikamar mandi, "Ne Subaru kenapa lehermu?,"Pertanyaan itu ditujukan oleh Raito yang kebetulan juga berada disana.

Subaru lalu memandang Kaca didepanya, lalu bola matanya membola, dan terlihat samar merah merona pada dipipinya, memandang bekas lebam biru tepat dilehernya.

"Are itu bukan gigitan Nyamuk atau gigitan Vampire,"Ucap Raito memandang intens. "Dari bentuknya seperti deretan gigi manusia,"Ucap Raito.

"Mah-mah jangan-jangan kau habis melakukan hal terlarang disekolah dengan salah satu gadis dan tampa sengaja meninggalkan bekas dilehermu..mumm!,"Tanya Ayato yang entah kenapa sudah ada disana dan terpanah.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau main-main dengan Guru muda, huuuh Vampire seperti Kita akan dengan mudahnya mengodanya,"Jawab Raito dengan pandangan mesum yang menjijikan.

"AKU TAK DIGIGIT WANITA ATAU APA-PUN!,"Ucapnya kesal lalu memukul dinding kamar mandi sampai hancur lalu menghilang dari sana.

"Nampaknya kita harus memberitahu Reiji untuk mengurus anggaran sekolah atas apa yang dihancurkan Subaru kali ini,"Ucap Reiji menghelah nafas.

"Ya kau benar,"Ucap Ayato langsung menghilang, meninggalkan Raito yang memandang hancurnya tembok mewah yang harganya ratusan dollar, sembari mengeleng dan ikut menghilang dari sana.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Suara risik kecil dari melody music kalasik, nampak terdengar dari lorong belakang sekolah yang kabarnya memiliki penunggu yang menjadi tempat paling ditakuti para siswa-Siswi, terlihat seorang lelaki nampak tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan bersandar pada dinding tampak enjoy dengan rasa sepi dilorong yang dianggap Keramat oleh para Siswa-Siswi. Rambut pirangnya nampak bermain-main terkena tiupan angin dingin dari cela gerbang belakang, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar, memenuhi ruangan serta lorong membuat manik Safirnya nampak terbuka sedikit, melirik datangnya sosok gadis beramput Soft-pink dengan tampang berantakan.

"..."Lelaki itu menoleh datar, namun dengan raut keheranan yang tak kentara, memandang Sakura yang muncul-muncul sudah sangat berantakan, rambut yang acak-acakan, baju yang nampak berdebu dan kaus kaki yang turun sebelah membuat tampang gadis itu dianggap berantakan oleh seorang Shuu Sakamaki sianak tertua, nampaknya Sakura nampak menyadarinya dan melirik Shuu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan begitu saja.

"Ada beberapa Mawar yang tertancap dilenganmu! Dan dibagian belakang,"Ucap Shuu membuat langkah, Sakura melirik Shuu seutunya dan lelaki itu mendekati Sakura, dan menuntunya ketempat duduknya. "Sebelum kau kekelas setidaknya perhatikan penampilanmu itu, yang ada kau jadi bahan ketawaan disana,"Ucap Shuu, lalu menarik tangan Sakura, dan perlahan membantu Sakura untuk mencabut duri-duri kecil atau besar yang menancap di punggung dan lenganya.

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

"..."Sakura hanya memandang datar dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia membiarkan sang pemuda tertua membantunya mencabut paku pada Mawar ditubuhnya. "Apakah kau habis menemui Subaru?,"Tanyanya membuat pandangan Sakura nampak menukik tajam.

"Darimana kau tahu?!,"Tanya Sakura menaikan sebelah Alisnya dengan pandangan masam.

"Bau tubuhnya ada padamu!,"Ucap Shuu datar, membuat alis Sakura semakin menukik saja. Tak disangka jika semua para Sudara ini memang tidak ada yang normal.

"Apa maksutmu?,"Tanya Sakura tajam.

"Apa? Apa kau tak menyadarinya?!,"Tanya Shuu datar membuat Sakura, menukik alisnya.

"Sepertinya Ayah kami tak memberitahu padamu soal kami ini! bukan?,"Tanyanya Starkatis, membuat Sakura merasa merinding, namun tampa **ba+bi+bu** Shuu menarik lengan Sakura, dan mengarahkan mulutnya pada tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan!,"Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan Horor, sementara Shuu tersenyum Sinis membuat Sakura tak nyaman.

"Hah!,"Bolah mata Sakura membulat saat melihat tindakan Shuu berikutnya, dengan bersamaan rasa nyeri datang membawa rasa sakit yang amat menyakitkan, pada pegelangan tangan Sakura, tubuh Gadis itu nampak gemetar hebat saat merasakan dua taring panjang nampak mengoyak daging lenganya, dan mengeluarkan darahnya hingga berceceran dilantai. "Ka-Kau Va-Vampire?!,"Tanya Sakura nampak terkejut.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga,"Ucap Shuu mesih sibuk, dan membiarkan mulutnya terisi oleh cairan kental memabukan lalu membuatnya serasa semakin mengila, sampai ingin rasanya lepas dari kendali, seolah tubuhnya akan bergeriliya sempurna. "Apa sekarang kau takut pada padaku atau Kami,"Tanya Shun memandang mata Jade Sakura dalam-dalam.

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan nampak amat keras mengenai wajah Shuu membuat manik biru-safir itu membulat, saat Sakura menampar wajahnya, pandangan Jade itu memandang tiada gentar dan lalu membuang muka. "Aku tak takut padamu sama sekali!, aku hanya cukup terkejut mengetahui kau ini mahluk apa dan tempat yang kutinggali itu,"Ucap Sakura lalu, mengusap bekas gigitan Shuu dengan tanganya, dan menyengit perih. "Ayah kalian juga memerintahkan aku tinggal dengan kalian bukan untuk jadi makanan kalian, namun untuk sekolah, walau aku agak kesal ternyata dia menyembunyikan ini dariku,"Ucap Sakura datar mengambil sisi optimis "Dan Soal kalian itu Vampir aku tak peduli anggap saja aku manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa dan numpang diMasion kalian sampai aku lulus,"Jawab Sakura.

Sakura lalu meninggalkan Shuu begitu saja. Membuat mata-safir indah Shuu, memandang jauh gadis yang baru menamparnya menghilang dibalik lorong, benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-pun. Beberapa orang jika mendengar tentang Vampir akan berteriak ketakutan atau lari kocar-kacir namun expresi Sakura justru berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, Sakura gadis manusia yang tak takut dengan mereka dan melawan apa-pun yang mendekatinya. Berbeda dengan Yui yang berada dibawah kendali mereka dan dapat meminum darahnya bagai Wine, bergilir.

Apa karna itu Sakura terlihat amat istimewa dimatanya, atau ada hal lain yang membawa gadis hingga Ayahnya membawa Sakura ketempat mereka.

"...Sakura.."

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **Minggu 17 April 2016**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Hallo Minna! Bagaimana kabar kalian saya kembali lagi, setelah beberapa hari telah lewat(?) Rencananya mau nambah karakter dari Konoha juga supaya ceritanya tambah komplex tapi aku minta kalian sertakan komentar.**

 _ **Siapa Karakter Naruto yang ingin dimunculkan di Cerita part depan?**_

 **Oke aku tunggu jawaban kalian karna akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita part depan, kalau begitu aku undur diri(?) Jaaa minnaa!(?).**

 **[Obrolan Gak penting]**

 **Author :** Nee bagaimana Subaru?, Shuu?.

 **Shuu :** Aku tak puas! Aku meminta lebih*Kesal*

 **Subaru :** Apa maksutmu dengan apa! *Merona*

 **Author :** Huhuhuhuh! Yang lain harapan tunggu.

 **Naoto :** Author-san gambate Nee~

 **Ayato :** TEME! Berhentilah mengataiku Kepala Cabai.

 **Author :** Kau pantas dikatai begitu Ayato-cabai.

 **Raito :** Kenapa aku malah dibilang Hentai-bara!

 **Author :** Karna kau memang Hentai! (Jawab tegas)

 **Reiji :** Kenapa aku tak ada, hanya muncul nama saja?.

 **Kanato:** Author kau tak akan membuat gender Fic ini sampai Yuri-kan?

 **Author :** Oi-Oi kau pikir aku ini, macam apa? Ini masih bebas.

 **Yui :** berarti dia gak tertarik :( bagus

 **Raito :** Berarti semuanya masih dapat kesempatan.

 **Sakura :** Jangan Harap manusia Aneh.

 **Reiji :** Hei Author-sama.*Tiba-tiba muncul pria berambut jambul dan berkacamata, dengan pandangan amat dingin*.

 **Sakamaki bersudara (minus Reiji) :** Siapa lagi ini? Sebelumnya ada juga karakter nyasar part sebelumnya, siapa lagi sekarang *pandangan Horor*.

 **Author :** Dia Guardian Noctis dari Fanfic sebelah, nee ada apa Ignis?.

 **Ignis :** Maaf aku datang memberitahu! Jika kau harus mengurus Ficmu yang lain jangan molor dan kabur seenaknya.

 **Reiji :** Kau mengunakan Kacamata apa kau Secerdas penampilanmu?

 **Author :** Oi-Oi kalian jangan berantem.

 **Reiji :** Aku adalah Anak Kedua dari Sakamaki Klan yang akan menjadi tangan kanan dari ketua keluarga Sakamaki, apa yang kau punya dalam kepintaranmu itu?.

 **Ignis :** Kau tak perlu tahu aku layak atau tidak tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku adalah akan menjadi Penasihat Kerajaan Saat Noctis diangkat menjadi raja **.**

 **Author :** Ah maafkan duo kacamata yang pamer gaya-gayaan jadi saat ya aku, mengucapkan Intro endingnya hehe. Halo Aku Lightning Shun, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas teman-teman yang merespon Fic ini. Dukung terus penulis-penulis Fic CS Indonesia ya, sampai jumpa dipart selanjutnya dah.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **~Ah Cherry-chan Anata wa kin'itsu ni umaku osamarimasu :** _Cherry-chan kau cocok dengan seragam itu._

 **~Do iu wake ka watashi wa sakura-chan, anata no mawari ni iru kaiteki ni kanjimasu:** _Entahlah aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu Sakura-Chan._

 **~Jibun de sūtsu! :** _Terserah Kau saja._

 **~Hanashe :** _lepaskan._

 **~Ko uto Waru! ;** _Aku menolak_


	4. Chapter 4 - Sudara

_**Sakura lalu meninggalkan Shuu begitu saja. Membuat mata-safir indah Shuu, memandang jauh gadis yang baru menamparnya menghilang dibalik lorong, benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-pun. Beberapa orang jika mendengar tentang Vampir akan berteriak ketakutan atau lari kocar-kacir namun expresi Sakura justru berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, Sakura gadis manusia yang tak takut dengan mereka dan melawan apa-pun yang mendekatinya. Berbeda dengan Yui yang berada dibawah kendali mereka dan dapat meminum darahnya bagai Wine, bergilir. Apa karna itu Sakura terlihat amat istimewa dimatanya, atau ada hal lain yang membawa gadis hingga Ayahnya membawa Sakura ketempat mereka.**_

 _ **"...Sakura..**_ "

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **Note : Cerita ini mengambil beberapa unsur dari cerita aslinya dengan beberapa perubahan.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **4**

 **(Sudara)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"..."Suasana nampak hening membuat Sakura tak beragumen apa-pun, saat perjalanan pulang dan malah sibuk dengan alunan music klasik dan buku ditangan, saat berada didalam mobil limosin, suara Ayato dan Raito yang memancing keributan dalam mobil benar-benar tak dihiraukan. Pengaruh pembicaraan tadi masih dirasakan oleh Shuu, hingga pemuda itu masih membayangkan kejadian tadi.

 _ **"Aku tak takut padamu sama sekali!, aku hanya cukup terkejut mengetahui kau ini mahluk apa dan tempat yang kutinggali itu,"**_

 _ **"Ayah kalian juga memerintahkan aku tinggal dengan kalian bukan untuk jadi makanan kalian, namun untuk sekolah, walau aku agak kesal ternyata dia menyembunyikan ini dariku,"**_

 _ **"Dan Soal kalian itu Vampir aku tak peduli anggap saja aku manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa dan numpang diMasion kalian sampai aku lulus,"**_

Sakura benar-benar gadis yang tak bisa dipahami olehnya, banyak orang yang akan ketakutan saat identitas Mereka terbongkar, namun Sakura Haruno adalah pengecualian, manusia biasa akan berpikir dua-kali jika diposisi Sakura untuk memilih kabur.

"Ne Sakura mengapa wajahmu sangat pucat?!,"Pertanyaan yang datang dari Yui mampu membuat Sakamaki-bersudara terdiam dan memandanginya, sementara Sakura menghelah nafas sembari memandang kelopak ruby Yui dengan mata Jadenya lewat ekormatanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa! Aku agak kelelahan dan sedikit Anemia,"Ucap Sakura menjeda nafas pendek lalu ekor matanya memandang Shuu dengan dingin layaknya ingin menguliti sang pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut(?), nampaknya pemuda dari Sakamaki tertua itulah penyebab dari keadaan Sakura sekarang, dan mood yang tak enak nampak terlihat dari Sakura Haruno.

" _Apa aku terlalu mengisap darahnya terlalu banyak_ ,"Shuu memandang Sakura dengan menyengitkan alisnya namun tidak begitu kentara, lalu membuat semua Sakamaki minus (Naoto) nampak memperhatikan Keadaan Gadis berambut Softpings tersebut. Naoto nampak tersenyum cerah lalu mengambil sesuatu dari balik sakunya lalu tampa meminta izin pada Sakura dan Yui terlebih dahulu, meletakan benda itu dipangkuan kedua gadis itu.

"Ah! Ini?!,"Yui menaikan alisnya memandang sebuah benda Kotak diatas pangkuan Sakura, mau pun pangkuan Yui. Sekotak susu-putih rendah kalori dan penambah sel darah merah.

"Tadi aku menemukan alat pengambil minuman saat jam istirahat, awalnya aku ingin minum **Ice-coffy** malah dapat dua susu itu karna salah tekan tombol,"Ucap Naoto ceria. "Jadi dari pada mubazir kuberikan pada kalian berdua!, kalian tak keberatankan?,"Ucap Naoto dengan nada Ceria, sementara keluarga Sakamaki memberikan aura tak menyenangkan untuk Naoto, akan tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Naoto sendiri.

"Terimakasi,"Ucap Yui, sementara Sakura ikut mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukan bahunya.

"Sama-sama ^^,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum senang.

Sakura lalu membuang padangan dari yang lain lalu ia mengambil minuman kotak lalu meminum tampa ragu, rasa sensasi manis pada minuman membuatnya nampaknya sedikit mengembalikan mood baiknya yang hilang, tampa menyadari seulas senyuman samar nampak terlihat diwajahnya tampa disadari oleh Sakura, sementara Sakamaki-bersudara nampak melongo dan terpanah memandang kejadian cukup langka dari gadis bersurai Softpingk tersebut, namun minus Naoto yang tak tercengang dan hanya cengar-cengir dari tadi.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **"Are?! Lagi-lagi,"**

 **Sakura nampak termenung mendapati dirinya berada dilokasi yang sama, dimana dia berdiri disebuah tanah, dengan sebuah tangkai pohon yang jika diperhatikan semakin tumbuh berkembang.**

 _ **Demi Tuhan disurga yang Suci**_

 _ **Dirimu yang bagai cahaya yang terbias indah.**_

 _ **Dirimu yang memberikanya sebuah Muhzizat**_

 _ **Membuat semua tersiar dengan cahayamu.**_

 _ **Kau berikan 'Aiden' Kami tempatmu**_

 _ **Kau berikan dan memberikan sebuah pondasi pada kerajaanmu.**_

 _ **Kau beri dia, sebuah kasih sayang dan takdirmu.**_

 _ **Demi sosok Eve sang pencari Adam.**_

 **Sakura memandang penuh terkejut mendengar, gumaan yang entah datang dari mana, suara itu nampak terdengar dari berbagai sisi, bola mata Sakura lalu mendelik kedepan menemukan Yui nampak tertidur tak jauh dari tangkai pohon itu.**

 **".Yui."**

 **Sakura mendekati Yui dan menguncang-guncang sedikit tubuh gadis itu, namun Yui masih tak bergeming untuk terbangun dipangkuan Sakura.**

 **"AIDEN"**

 **Suara keras semakin membuat Sakura panik lagi-lagi nama itu terasa terdengar memenuhi kepalanya membuat ia kesakitan, tangan kiri Sakura mencengkram kepalanya karna rasa nyeri yang amat sangat, terakhir yang dia lihat hanya sosok berjanggot tua, dengan kepala plontos, berjubah abu-abu, dan mengenggam sebuah trisula dengan tubuh Raksasa sudah muncul dihadapan Sakura, dan seketika pandangan Sakura mengelap.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Annngg...!," Bola mata lemah, Sakura nampak terbuka, sembari mengumpulkan kesadaranya Sakura mengeliat diatas Kasurnya, bibirnya tercekat saat ia menginggat mimpi anehnya yang lagi-lagi mengusiknya.

"Futatabi yume!, K-Kuso!,"Decaknya sedikit kesal, sembari mengusap dahi lebarnya keras. Bola mata gioknya nampak mendesah penuh bosan.

"Ada apa Cherry-chan,"bola matanya membesar saat mendengar sebuah seruan terdengar tepat disampingnya, memandang disampingnya ternyata seorang pemuda dengan telanjang dada tidur sampingnya dan itu adalah-.

"Raito,"Balas Sakura dingin sembari menaikan alisnya tegak sebelah saat, lelaki bersurai merah itu nampak tersenyum manis, lalu memeluk pinggang Sakura hingga keduanya dalam posisi baring diatas satu ranjang, sejak kapan simesum itu ada diatas ranjangnya dan telanjang dada.

"Maaf membangunkanmu Cherry-chan,"Ucap Raito dengan manjanya dan memeluk erat, Sakura dengan gemas layaknya sesosok guling empuk nan berbulu, jujur membuat Sakura memandang kesal sekaligus risih, namun bola mata tercekat saat Raito secara tiba-tiba menjilat leher jenjang Sakura.

"Sawaruna Hentai!,"Ucap Sakura kesal dengan tindakan pelecehan yang Raito lakukan bersamaan sebuah benda pecah yang terlempar langsung keluar kearah Raito, tepatnya kekepala pemuda tampan itu.

 **THAAAANNNNGGGGSSS!**

Suara penuh kegaduhan nampak tersiar siang buta membuat sebagian Pelayan yang sedang mengatur kebersihan area terdekat kamar Sakura amat terkejut mendengar suara keras, bersamaan suara gemuru kencang membangunkan para pria keluarga Sakamaki dari tempatnya(?).

Sakura berdecak ria dengan amat kesal memandang Raito yang masih tersenyum polos kekanakan, dengan kondisi ruangan nampak berantakan layaknya seperti kapal yang siap dirobohkan, dengan tatapan mesum Raito masih terpantri diwajahnya, benar-benar membuat Sakura kesal dan moodnya semakin kesal menjadi-jadi.

 **BRAAAAKKK!**

"Sa-sakura-chan,"Ucap Yui memasuki kamar dan memandang penuh Horror dengan wajah Sakura yang sudah penuh dengan raut kesal tengah menyilangkan tangan disamping pinggang, dan juga kondisi kamar yang hancur. "Apa yang terjadi disini?!,"Ucap Yui terkejut bukan main.

"Apaan ini, Sakura,"Jawab Ayato Horror sementara Sakura memandang Ayato dan pandanganya malah teralih apa Reiji, yang diikuti oleh para sudara yang lainya.

"Seorang lelaki mesum tiba-tiba datang keatas kasurku dan membuka bajunya,"Ucap Sakura cetus, sementara baik Yui, Kanato, Ayato, Naoto memandang Raito sembari menghelah nafas dan tatapan tak-suka datang dari Reiji, Subaru dan Shuu nampak memandang Raito tajam.

"Hentai,"Ucap Kanato dengan pandangan malas.

"Penyakit kelamin,"Jawab Subaru pelan dan namun penuh kekesalan.

"Tenang saja aku hanya ingin bermain denganya!,"Ucap Raito.

"Be-bermain katamu?!,"Tanya Sakura tajam, sifat liar Sakura dan tenaganya yang kuat benar-benar membuat semua lelaki tampan dikeluarga itu hanya mengedutkan alisnya bingung, perkelahian Raito dan Sakura nampak seperti perkelahian antar suami istri diujung tombak-perkawinan.

"Baiklah aku akan meminta pihak pelayan merapikan kekacauan disekitar,"Ucap Reiji.

"Kau tak apa-apa! Sakura?,"Tanya Yui lalu langsung mendekati Sakura sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk seolah mengiyakan.

"Oi Raito kenakan bajumu,"Ucap Ayato melempar baju, pada Raito.

"..."Hal ini membuat Shuu tak dapat berargumen apa-apa, namun secara tiba-tiba getaran ponsel pribadinya berbunyi, membuat seluruh pandangan mahluk disana nampak memandanginya, siapa yang menelpon Shuu, perasaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak memiliki sahabat atau rekan dekat, jadi tumben-tumbenan jika dia mendapat telpon.

"Dari siapa Shuu?,"Ucap Kanato, sementara Shuu hanya menghelah nafas datar, memeriksa hpnya dan menemukan number tampa nama disana.

"Halo,"Panggil Shuu datar, menerima panggilan ponsel namun selang beberapa detik dia mengenal sebuah suara yang nampak dikenalinya. "Ah baiklah, kau akan berbicara denganya,"Ucap Shuu lalu melirik Sakura, pemuda itu nampak berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengulurkan ponselnya pada Sakura. "Ada yang ingin bicara padamu,"Ucapnya.

"A-aku?!,"Jawabnya menaikan alis.

"Iya telpon ini untukmu,"Ucap Shuu, lalu Sakura mengambil telpon itu dan menempelkan alat telekomonikasi itu ditelinganya.

"Ya, Aku Sakura,"Ucap Sakura dan menunggu respon dari panggilan telpon sebrang.

 **[Sakura, ini aku]**

"Anda?,"

 **[Syukurlah bagaimana keadaanmu disana, apa semua baik-baik saja?]**

"Semuanya,"Sakura menghelah nafas lalu memandang para pemuda disana, dan berakting seolah ia tak tahu apa-apa prihal mereka, ya meski Sakura ragu-ragu bertaruh, bisa saja Shuu sudah bilang pada semua pada para Saudaranya jika Sakura mengetahui rahasia mereka, bahkan Ayahnya yang ternyata seorang Vampir. "Nampak biasa saja,"Ucap Sakura kalem.

 **[Maaf aku sebenarnya, ingin sekali berbincang banyak hal padamu tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan banyaknya urusan disini kuharap kau mau mengerti]**

"Aku tak masalah,"Jawab Sakura.

 **[Dan prihal kebakaran itu, kami belum menemukan pelakunya, jadi apa kau menerima permintaanku menjadikanmu Putri tetapku?]** Bola mata Sakura membulat pasti, dan hanya terdiam sempurna, tampa argumen apa-pun. **[Aku akan mengurus surat-surat asuhmu, jika kau bersedia, kau akan jadi putra tetapku]**

"Aku mengerti, aku akan memikirkanya dulu,"Sakura lalu mengembalikan ponsel milik Sakamaki tertua, namun karna sedikit limbung, Shuu menangkap tubuh Sakura lalu membawanya dalam gendonganya.

"Anata wa nanidesu ka?,"Tanya Sakura.

"..."Shuu tak berargumen sama sekali, malah berjalan keluar menuju kamar Yui.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Bola mata terjembab lelah, setelah insident yang dibuat Raito yang menjengkelkan itu, Yui memaksa Sakura untuk bermalam dikamarnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk mandi dikamar mandi Yui, pasalnya kamarnya sedang dibersihkan dari pecahan pecah dan beberapa barang yang hancur dan tak-layak huni(?). Suara gemersik air dari pancuran Shower mendera tubuh Sakura yang telanjang, uap-uap dingin nampak memasuki pori-pori tubuhnya membuatnya merinding.

Pikiranya kembali melayang pada kejadian disekolah tadi, saat Shuu mengecap darahnya, Sakura tak habis pikir jika nanti benar jika dia menerima tawaran Ayah Sakamaki bersudara, masalah yang akan ditimbulkan akan memperkeruh hidupnya atau tidak dan, lalu dapat mengancam keselamatnya.

"Uhk!,"Jerit Sakura Frustasi mencengkam rambut Softpingk, bola matanya fokus pada pantulan kaca dihadapanya, bola mata dingin giok kehijauan Sakura merengkuh lelah.

"Sa-Sakura,"Panggil sebuah dan itu adalah Yui yang masuk tampa permisi kekamar mandi, dan membawa sebuah handuk.

"Ah!,"Sakura memandang kebelakang memandangi wajah Yui terdiam dengan pandangan membulat memandangi punggung Sakura, tak ada ungkapan apa-pun dari mulut keduanya saat Sakura menyadari apa yang tengah Yui perhatikan.

Yang ternyata dilihat oleh Yui adalah beberapa guratan lebar ketana, yang menjalar dipunggung Sakura, selain itu terdapat banyak bekas-bekas luka irisan yang menghitam, dan tak pantas terdapat dipunggung seorang gadis.

"S-sakura luka itu?,"Ucap Yui.

"Kau takut pada bekas luka ini?!,"Tanya Sakura menundukan wajahnya. "Apa aku tampak begitu menjijikan , dengan luka dipunggungku,"Tanya Sakura datar.

"..."Sementara Yui hanya terdiam, Sakura terdiam saat memandang Yui, lalu membuang pandangan, Sakura tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sigadis pirang itu sekarang, namun Sakura sudah mengambil sikap menarik diri dari awal, ia juga sudah mencoba menjauh namun gadis itu tetap mendekat dan berusaha jadi temanya, dan kini gadis itu melihat luka memalukan dipunggung Sakura pasti akan menarik diri, Sakura sudah terbiasa menerima hujatan dari anak panti ditempat tinggalnya sebelumnya, membuat Sakura memutuskan menarik diri dari siapapun yang berniat mendekatinya.

"Sekarang keluarlah nanti kau terkena air, dan terimakasi handuknya taruh saja disana,"Ucap Sakura berbalik.

"Tidak begitu!,"

"Eh?,"

"A-aku tak berpikir begitu..hings!..hings!.."Ucap Yui dengan menundukan wajanya, mendengar Suara memberat dan terbata, bersamaan air mata keluar menerobos puppil Rubynya.

"H-hoi,"

"Ma-maafkan a-aku..higns..higns!,"Ucap Yui membuat Sakura menatap dengan raut bingung.

"C-Cotto,"

"HUAAAAAAAA~"Suara keras Yui terdengar amat sangat keras, dengan air-mata keluar merembes menerobos dan jatuh dipipinya dari membuat Sakura terbingung tak jelas.

"Oi! Jangan menangis begitu, aku tak mau dikira orang melukaimu, dan membiarkan para pemuda itu mendobrak pintu lalu melihatku tak berbusana seperti ini"Ucap Sakura nampak gagap dan sedikit panic melihat gadis berambut pirang itu masih menangis namun suaranya sedikit dipelankan.

"Aku tak ingin kau membenci aku, aku ingin kau jadi sahabatku, itu saja hueeee~,"Ucap Yui.

"Baiklah-baiklah!,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas, putus asa.

"aku tak membencimu sama sekali tidak,"Ucap Sakura membuang muka. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau tak nyaman dengan keadaanku,"Ucap Sakura.

"SAKURRAAA!,"Ucap Yui dengan airmata berderai, dan memeluk Sakura yang kondisinya masihlah telanjang bulat.

"UAAAAHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!,"

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Kau itu nekat sekali Yui, untung hanya baju yang basah, bagaimana jika kau terpeleset juga,"Umpat Sakura, memarahi Yui atas kejadian dikamar mandi.

"Goomene Sakura,"

"Tak apa-apa?!,"

"Apa? luka ini kau dapat dari penyiksaan diusia 3 tahun,"Ucap Yui.

"Ya!,"Ucap Sakura ringan sembari menghelah nafas, kini dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Yui, lalu memutuskan bercerita. "Ya! Tak banyak yang aku ketahui sejak kecil, yang aku adalah seorang anak yang dijual keperbudakan dan menjadi anak yatim-piatu bahkan tak punya keluarga, aku yang jatuh pada satu tuan - ketuan yang lain,"Ucap Sakura memandang dengan pandangan menerawang kelangit-langit kamar. "Sampai aku, dirawat sebuah panti asuhan yang juga menjadi tempat perawatan dan akhirnya aku dipindahkan kemari karna panti asuhan itu terbakar.,"Jawab Sakura

"Sama denganku!,"Ucap Yui sembari tersenyum pedih, aku anak tampa orang-tua dan keluarga, aku juga tak banyak mengingat kehidupanku saat aku masih kecil, atau beberapa banyaknya teman saat aku memilikinya,"Ucap Yui tersenyum polos. "Nee~Sakura maukah kau jadi Sudaraku?!,"Ucap Yui.

"Sudara?!,"

Sakura kembali mengejanya, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, dia pernah mengharapkan sesuatu atau apa-pun, dalam lingkunganya, apa lagi sosok Seorang 'Sudara'. Karna menginggat semua yang dialaminya dimasalalu lebih dari kata 'buruk', membuat ia membenci dunia, dan terkadang membuatnya menjauh dari siapa-pun, atau tak perduli dengan apa-pun.

"Sakura!? Kau mendengarkan apa yang kau kukatakan?,"Panggil Yui, lalu memandang Sakura yang entah terlihat melamun, gadis bersurai pirang ikal itu, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya, hingga Sakura tersadar.

"Ah ia tentu aku dengar,"Ucap Sakura datar. Lalu memasang wajah datar kembali, untuk menyamarkan wajah bersemunya. "Ba-baiklah,"Ucap Sakura membuang muka, setidaknya batin kecil mengatakan ia tak akan sendirian, namun ada sisi dimana dia berharap ini akan menjadi hal untuk selamanya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan kamar pada kamar Yui nampak terdengar, membuat Sakura dan Yui menoleh, mendapati pintu kamar terbuka lalu menampilkan Reiji disana memandang kedua gadis disana. "Kenapa rambut kalian berdua basah, apa kalian bersama?!,"Pertanyaan aneh itu membuat Sakura dan Yui hanya menaikan alis yang mengkerut.

"Lantas ada masalah apa?, jika kami mandi bersama,"Tanya Sakura datar."Ya akan aneh jika masalah kaulah yang sebak-mandi denganku,"Ucap Sakura datar.

Bola-mata Reiji yang memandang diawal-awal, langsung membulat dan kedua pipinya nampak terlihat bersemu merah bak buah apel yang setengah matang, "A-Apa yang kau,"Ucap Reiji sedikit terbata.

".."Sakura terdiam, siapa sangka ternyata Sakura bisa bercanda juga, meskipun ia masih memberikan tembok amat datar yang masih sulit untuk ditembus.

"Memang ada apa Reiji-kun,"Tanya Yui.

"Kami semua menunggu kalian untuk makan,"Jawab Reiji datar, nampaknya pemuda berkaca-mata sudah bisah mengendalikan diri.

"Hihihihi.."Ucap Yui terkikik geli.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Suasana santai, di ruangan makan keluarga Sakamaki, nampak tenang-tenang saja bersamaan terkumpulnya para lelaki muda dikeluarga ini terlihat, Ayato, Kanato, Shuu, Subaru, Raito terkecuali Reiji, Sakura dan Yui yang belum menuju ruang makan.

"Halo semua,"Ucap Yui.

"Oh hai bich-chan umm...Cherry-chan,"Panggil Raito sembari tersenyum tampan, sementara Sakura dan Yui tak mengubris sapaan itu dan mendapatkan tepat kosong untuk makan.

"Itada-kimass,"Ucap Sakura pelan, lalu memakan Salad dipiringnya sendiri, dengan tenang, sementara keheningan mekan bersama saat suara Ayato mengusik suasana.

"Oii kue-susi?,"Panggil Ayato menatap Yui, membuat Yui sedikit mengidik, saat Ayato langsung memegang bahu. "Sekarang Moodku sedang tak senang, jadi aku mau, Berikan aku darahmu padaku!,"Ucap Ayato memandang dengan senyuman seringai, melihat pemandangan itu membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi?,"Wajah Pucat dan ketakutan tergambar sangat dari wajah Yui, saat Ayato lalu menarik Yui dengan kasar dan hampir merobek bagian baju atasan dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang Yui.

"Oi-oi Ayato hentikanlah bukankah tadi pagi kau sudah puas, meminum darah Yui sampai ia pingsan,"Ucap Kanato

"Makanya aku datang pada Cherry-chan, dan mencari kehangatanya,"Ucap Raito

"Hentai,"Ucap Subaru.

"Apa maksutmu?!, perduli setan!"Ucap Ayato kesal lalu menarik Yui kasar, dan mengarakan sebuah taringnya pada leher jenjang Yui.

 **STING!**

 **TEP!**

Bola mata Ayato membulat karna sesuatu menghentikanya, sebuah garpu tajam nampak menancap pada lengan tanganya hingga rembesan kecil mengeluar dari sana, dan pelaku pelemparan adalah Sakura sendiri. "Hentikan perbuatan bodoh ini, vampir rendah,"Ucap Sakura emosi.

"Oh jadi kau sudah tahu kami siapa?!,"Tanya Ayato dengan menyeringai, .

"Apa keluargamu yang seorang Vampir bangsawan, tak tahu cara Tatak-ramah terhadap seorang perempuan,"Ucap Sakura.

"Oh jadi kau tahu tatak-ramah, berani juga manusia-ternak rendah ini pada kita,"Ucap Raito sadis.

"Kau pantas mendapat pelajaran dari ucapanmu itu?,"Jawab Kanato datar memandang Sakura, sebagai penghinaan.

"Oh jadi kalian menganggap aku ternak ya?, tapi jika kalian, anggap manusia adalah mahluk rendah ternak dan tak berharga, berarti kalian juga sama rendahnya dengan manusia, karna kalian menyantap darah manusia,"Jawab Sakura tak kalah Sadis.

"KAU!,"

"Sebaiknya kita minum darah gadis itu,"Ucap Raito mulai menghasuti sang sudara.

"Aku juga merasa penasaran,"Ucap Kanato.

"Cukup Ayato! Kita sedang makan dan berhentilah membuat onar, dimeja makan,"Ucap Reiji membuka suara, namun tak diendahkan oleh Ayato, yang semakin terpancing oleh Raito, Reiji tak mau masalah kemarin terulang kembali.

"Aku menolak dan satu hal lagi aku bukan ternak kalian,"Cicit Sakura kian meninggi.

'Kau menolaku,"Jawab Ayato Kasar, memandang Sakura semaki kesal saja, lalu mendekati meja dimana Sakura duduk dan belum menganti posisinya.

"Menjauhlah,"Sakura membulatkan matanya, raut kesal dengan hawa membunuh mengeluar dari Sakura, memandang delik mata pada Ayato yang sangat tak sopan, bahkan saat acara makan Sakura selesai. Hawa tak menyenangkan benar-benar membuat mereka kesal, aura suram nampak mengeluar dari berbagai sisi, sementara Reijii masih berusaha menahan amukan sudaranya namun kekeras kepalaan sudaranya dibatas maksimal, justru yang tak melakukan apa-apa hanya Shuu, Naoto dan Subaru yang hanya diam ditempat masing-masing, sampai sebuah suara menyapa mereka.

"A-ayato-kun\S-sakura-chan,"Panggil Yui gugup.

"Oi-oi kalian ini kenapa sih, padahal sudah ada Eve yang menjadi mangsa bergilir kalian, tapi darah Sakura masih membuat kalian mengila begitu, dasar tak ada puas-puasnya,"Ucap Naoto santai.

"Eve," Bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna saat nama itu terucapkan oleh Naoto, rasa nyeri dikepalanya seolah melunjak kepermukaan, dan ingatan serta mimpinya seolah bangkit kembali.

"CUKUP MAKANLAH - MAKANAN KALIAN DAN BERHENTI MENGACAW,"Suara kasar Shuu terdengar menyalak tinggi menghentikan segala keributan yang ada disekitar, bahkan Kekacawan Ayato dan Raito ternyata langsung menghilang begitu saja, sementara Sakura mendengkus dan kembali kearah makananya tak perduli dengan hawa menyebalkan dihadapanya.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 _ **PERPUSTAKAAN**_

"Sakura,"Sebuah suara terdengar datar, membuat Sakura menoleh mendapati Reiji disana sedang berdiri diambang pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini,"Tanya Reiji.

"Ah apa disini dilarang untuk! Dimasuki?,"Tanya Sakura pada Reiji lalu lelaki itu mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak juga! Hanya saja jarang bagi sudaraku memasuki ruangan ini, terkecuali Shuu,"Ucap Reiji.

"Ah begitu! Aku hanya merasa bosan setelah beberapa hari ini trus berada dikamar, dan kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan lalu menemukan sebuah perpustakaan,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ya itu sangat logis sebagai alasan,"Ucap Reiji lalu mendekati sebuah cawan the disebuah meja, disana terdapat pot-water, beberapa tempat the seduh, botol gula batu dan terbuat dari keramik dan antik. "Mau the?!,"Tanya Reiji melirik gadis bersurai softpink dibelakangnya.

"Tentu, asal tak ada racun didalamnya,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu Saja,"Seulas senyuman diwajah sinis nampak kentara diwajah Reiji terlihat

 **Ting!** Suara dejit cangkir terdengar didalam ruang, Sakura membiarkan dirinya duduk disebuah sofa empuk perpustakaan dan sementara Reiji menyajikan dua the pekat hitam didalam Cangir untuknya dan Sakura,

"Minumlah,"Ucap Reiji memandang Sakura.

"Terimakasi,"Sakura meraih cangkirnya, dan nyerumput sedikit demi sedikit, sembari membaca buku dengan tenang, bersama Reiji yang juga menikmati menuman kesukaanya.

"Reiji?!,"Panggil Sakura datar.

"Saat diruang makan kalian menyebut tentang Eve, apa maksutnya,"Tanya Sakura datar.

"Apa kau lumayan, penasaran soal itu?,"Tanya Reiji menyengitkan alisnya tajam.

"Mungkin! Soalnya aku pernah membaca beberapa buku tentang kisah-kisah klasik,"Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu?!,"Tanya Reiji menyengit.

"Ya!,"Ucap Sakura, lalu menyeremput tehnya.

"Haruskah aku cerita padamu, kau masihlah baru disini,"Jawab Reiji dengan nada Starkatis.

"Tak masalah bagiku jika kau tak ingin menceritakanya,"Ucap Sakura datar lalu memandang kembali kearah buku yang dibacanya, sementara Reiji menghelah nafas berat dengan nada tertahan.

"Eve dibutuhkan oleh Vampire sebagai pendamping sosok terkuat dalam setiap class darah murni, makanya Yui dibawa kemari sebagai penganti salah satu dari kami,"Ucap Reiji.

"Ah jadi begitu!,"Ucap Sakura datar. "Ne- Reiji?," Panggil Sakura.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar soal Aiden?!,"

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Suatu Hari**

 **Sebuah Kisah tentang dunia dewa**

 **Terdapat sebuah wilayah yang dilarang oleh sang maha-kuasa.**

 **Sebuah tempat dimana disana terdapat**

 **Sebuah pohon yang memiliki buah larangan.**

 **Karna terdapat larangan dan dikutuk**

 **Sang raja Dewa langit untuk menjauhkan semuanya dari apa-pun.**

 **Dan mengutus seorang dewi**

 **Sang dewi dipinta menjaga tempat seumur hidupnya**

 **Namun**

 **Sebagai sosok dan mahluk yang juga memiliki batas**

 **Sebagai sosok yang juga memiliki, jiwa abadi.**

 **Sang dewi juga memiliki, rasa dimana ia merasakan**

 **Namanya hidup dalam 'Rasa kesepian'**

 **Suatu hari ia membangkang Dewa.**

 **Dan keluar dari zona lingkungan sang pohon demi kebebasan, yang diimpikanya.**

 **Namun hal itu diluar dari apa yang seharusnya diinginkan.**

 **Gara-gara kelalaianya sebuah Buah yang harusnya**

 **Tak boleh disentuh, dimakan oleh manusia yang tinggal di alam eden.**

 **Mereka Adam dan Eve.**

 **Yang membuat kedua insan harus menanggung akibat perbuatan serta dosa yang dilakukan.**

 **'KUKUTUK ENGKAU! WAHAI EDEN!,'**

 **'KALIAN BERDUA AKAN KUJATUHKAN KEDUNIA, DAN DIALAM BERBEDA!'**

 **Suara sang Dewa Langit begitu murka, dan akhirnya menjatuhkan hukumanya, dan memaksa sang Eve pada akhirnya mencari Adamnya.**

 **Lalu bagaimana dengan Sang dewi**

 **(Narator hanya tersenyum dengan pahit)**

 **Sang dewi mendapatkan Hukuman dengan terkurung dalam Pohon kehidupan, dan terpenjara selama-lamanya.**

 **Dan menerima sebuah takdir satu-lagi.**

"Begitulah kisah Aiden! Tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang Kisah Aiden,"Jawab Reiji.

"Apa maksutnya menerima takdir satu-lagi,"Sakura menyengit, dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Aku tak tahu! Tak banyak buku prasejarah, prasstisa, massegs, tentang cerita mitos itu,"Jawab Reiji.

"Aku cukup heran mengapa kau begitu, memikirkan kisah klasik itu?,"Tanya Reiji, sementara Sakura sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Hanya penasaran,"Ucap Sakura membuangan pandanganya, kembali pada deretan huruf-huruf.

Reiji menghelah nafas pelan, dia tak mengerti dengan jalan wanita softpink itu tak-mudah, baginya untuk menebaknya, Reiji tahu jika Sakura, semakin didekati maka banyak hal baru bahkan tak pernah dibayangkan untuknya.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Hutan yang basah diterpa hujan, nampak membasahi sebuah Masion bergaya Italia, dengan tiga tingkat lantai dengan diameter yang sangat luas, bisa dianggap seperti layaknya rumah peristirahatan raja-raja zaman dahulu, atau bahkan kaum bangsawan, Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan nampak memandang rintikan hujan dari kaca jendela, pandanganya memandang kosong seolah hatinya tak diraganya, melainkan ditempat lain.

"Aku tak ingin kau lari dariku, dan aku tahu jika kau ada didunia ini, sekali kita berjumpa aku tak akan melepaskanmu,"Suara seseorang nampak terdengar dari sosok lelaki tampan, dengan panjang sebahu dengan diikat long-hair, mengenggam sebuah leontin dari Cristal bertahtakan perak.

"Aku masih menantikanya?!,"Seulas pertanyaan nampak terdengar dari pemuda lainya memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan lumayan luas, dengan dekorasi merah, dipercantik dengan beberapa rak buku dari kayu, sebuah sofa ruberica dari kain wol terbaik, dan juga perapian.

Lelaki berambut BlackRavend dengan rambut Emo-stails, nampak amat memandangnya cetus.

"Hai, watashi wa sonohi ga kuru, tanoshimini shite imashita,"Ucap Lelaki itu nampak dingin, dengan sinar sendu dimatanya.

"Itachi,"Panggil lelaki itu datar.

"Aku tak akan meminta apa-pun selain aku bisa menemukan 'Dia',"Ucap Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Itachi hanya memandang datar, pada pemuda itu. "Jadi kumohon Sasuke,"Ucap Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Oh rupanya kalian disini?!,"Sosok seorang lelaki bersurai Putih, dan mengenakan masker, dan seragam tentara hitam memasuki ruangan itu, menatap Itachi dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Tak biasanya kakak beradik, seperti kalian ngobrol berdua dengan akur,"Ucap lelaki itu.

"Hentikan itu Paman Kakashi,"Ucap Sasuke, cetus dan membuang muka dari Kakashi.

"Ada apa paman menemui kami dimasion keluarga Uchia?!, apa ingin mencari Ibu dan Ayahku?"Tanya Tanya Itachi.

"Bukan!,"Lelaki bersurai Putih itu nampak mengeleng kecil, lalu memandang keduanya dengan Serius. **"** Hyuugake no yosoku gade kite ita, watashi wa tokuni anata itachi, kimitachi o kōshin kimasu ,"Jawabnya datar.

 **Bersambung**

 **Jumat 6Mei 2016**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Author Note : Haloo minna apa kabar kalian semua! Ya kali ini saya muncul kembali dengan lanjutan cerita ini, saya harap sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harap, btw saya sudah mengumpulkan Fote yang diminta di part kemarin, jadi saya, mendapatkan jika banyak yang pm saya dan juga di Facebook, ingin si-itachi muncul jadi yang muncul disini Fix itachi yang muncul dipermukaan, dan akan apa hubunganya dengan cerita yang sedang digarap ini, akan terima jawabanya di part selanjutnya...good bye minna!**

 **~Apa yang kau lakukan : Anata wa nanidesu ka?**

 **~Lagi-lagi mimpi itu! S-Sial! :Futatabi yume!, K-Kuso!**

 **~Ya, aku memang menantikan, hari dimana itu akan datang : Hai, watashi wa sonohi ga kuru, tanoshimini shite imashita.**

 **~Hyuugake no yosoku gade kite ita, watashi wa tokuni anata itachi, kimitachi o kōshin kimasu : Ramalan dari keluargan Hyuga sudah masuk, aku datang mengabari kalian, terutama untukmu Itachi,**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sakamaki bersaudara

_**Sakura ketempat mereka.**_

 _ **"...Sakura..**_ "

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **Note : ada beberapa pengumuman penting dari Author, harap dibaca sampai akhir, nah silahkan membaca!**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **5**

 **(Mukami Bersudara)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Suara terdengar samar dercakan pintu terbuka pelan, memutarkan suara yang memantul kesisi koridor, suara derap langkah mungil kaki, dari sesosok perempuan-mungil, bersurai Softpingk, iris mata Jade sendu, dan penampilan tubuh dilapisi swater abu-abu rajutan longgar, dengan model vertikal miring dengan satu ngerut jatuh dari bahunya, sementara bawahannya mengenakan puntung celana training biru selutut, dan sepatu jalan berwarna hijau, itu adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis itu menghelah nafas, sembari tangan Sakura sedang membuka kenop pintu dan tanganya yang lain membawa dua buku tebal, mengerah keluar aliran yang penuh bunga mawar, dan sedang merekahnya. Sakura nampak tersenyum samar, dengan tampak memandang lebatnya tanaman menjalar mawar, nampak rapi pada taman mini dibelakang masion Sakamaki dan memilih untuk menghampiri beberapa tanaman menjalar mawar indah dan menyentuhnya, namun matanya dituju pada satu Mawar yang tak segar dan hampir mati, entah karna terkena badai angin yang biasanya muncul dimusim ini atau karna apa.

"Kau nampak kasihan!,"Ucap Sakura mendekati sang-mawar tersebut, lalu menyentunya tanganya sengaja terulur kebunga memunculkan, sebuah aura kehijauan kecil disekitar jari-jemarinya.

 **PLOP!**

Perlahan kelopak bunga yang awalnya layu, nampak kembali berseri seolah waktu terputar ulang dalam jeda yang singkat, kelopak bunga yang layu nampak merekah indah seperti bunga yang lain. " _Tak aku sangka kekuatan ini masih mendarah daging padaku_ ,"Ucapnya berbicara pelan pada diri sendiri. Dan sebuah kenangan kembali terputar diotak sakura.

 _ **Flastback**_

 _ **"Bagus kau sudah menguasainya, Omodeto!,"Sosok wanita cantik, berkulit pucat, berdadah besar, berambut pirang yang diikat-dua nampak memandang Sakura, kecil yang tengah berada disebuah halaman sebuah-rumah dengan sebuah meja, yang diatasnya terdapat ikan yang mengelepar-geleper hidup diatas meja.**_

 _ **"I-Ikanya Hidup kembali?!,"Ucap Sakura-kecil terkejut, memandang Ikan yang harusnya sudah mati sekarang hidup kembali.**_

 _ **"Kekuatan yang kuajarkan padamu adalah 'Hyoni' pergunakanlah kekuatan itu dengan rahasia,"Ucap wanita itu.**_

 _ **Flastback END**_

"Hai Nona?!,"Seulas suara terdengar pelan, gemersik rerumputan terdengar ria disekitar tempat itu, bola mata Sakura nampak membesar, memandang empat sosok lelaki tak jauh dari sana.

"Nampaknya dia sedang melamun,"Ucap temanya yang lain. "Sumimmasen menganggu lamunanmu,"Ucap lelaki itu dengan senyuman dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan,"

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Ramalan Keluarga Hyuuga memang amat terkenal dari masa-kemasa, baik dimata keluarga Uzumaki, Kelurga Nara dan juga Keluarga Uchia, sudah menjadi Keluarga yang mengaitkan satu Clan dengan Clan lainya sebagai simbol perdamian, mereka adalah kaum dari ras yang berada dibawah **Underground** , (ya, penulis berkata **Underground)** yang disebut suatu kaum yang hidup mandiri dalam sebuah Hukum kuat atas kerahasian yang tinggi, dari ras lainya termaksut dari manusia.

Klan Hyuuga adalah sebuah kaum dimana, seisinya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki darah sebagai seorang Wich atau penyihir, yang Hidup dengan jati-diri sebagai manusia biasa, mereka juga sangat taat akan hukum **Underground** dan mandiri, terkenal dengan ramalan bulan purnama yang tak pernah meleset selama ribuan tahun, hingga membuat para Klan tunduk dan banyak menjadikan mereka sebagai keluarga jauh sebagai simbol ikatan keluarga. Bagi sang keluarga Uciha atau Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu Klan terbaik yang juga menjadi Tiang pondasi bagi Uciha. Makanya anak kedua dari klan Uchia memutuskan untuk menemui Klan Hyuuga.

"Tuanku..Sasuke Uchia putra dari Klan-Uchia, ingin menemui anda,"Seorang lelaki dengan Kimono abu-abu nampak tersengum teguh didepan pemimpin sebagai bukti kehornatan.

"Pertemukan aku denganya,"Seulas senyuman tabu nampak terlihat dari sang pemimpin, yang dengan sigapnya duduk diatas taras kekuasaanya, ditemani sebuah Cawan besar berisi Sake, dan cenuknya.

Tak selang lama sosok itachi nampak berdiri tepat sebuah pintu geser terbuka, nampak membungkuk didekat sang pelayan tadi, dan menunggu Respon sang pemimpin Hyuuga. "Masuklah Uciha-itachi, Saya sudah menunggu kedatanganmu!."Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Itachi mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat, dan duduk tersukuh dalam posisi Kusyuh tak jauh didepan pemimpin Hyuuga. "Terima-kasih anda sudah menunggu kedatangan Saya,"Ucap Itachi sopan, keduanya nampak duduk ditatami, dengan pandang memandang serius satu sama lainya.

"Mau minum The? Atau Sake? Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mendapat kiriman dari Negara Jepang, kami mendapatkanya atas perusahaan sake terbaik yang kami kelola turun-temurun dan pastinya dari kualitas terbaik,"Ucap Sang pemimpin tersenyum, Klan Hyuuga memang adalah Klan yang memang kental pada budaya jepang kuno dari masa-kemasa.

"Tentu saja aku mengikuti pilihan yang anda berikan padaku,"Ucap Itachi tersenyum tipis dari bibir tampanya, sementara sang pemimpin hanya mengangguk.

"Jika itu maumu kuberi kau Sake saja,"Ucapnya, sembari tiba-tiba ditanganya terdapat satu Cawan yang muncul bak Sihir, lalu ia meraih botol lalu mengisi Cawan Itachi hinggah terisi setengah.

"Baiklah,"Itachi itu nampak mengangguk, sembari tersenyum, mengambil cawan dan menengguknya dalam satu tengukan.

"Bagaimana rasanya kau suka?!,"Tanyanya.

"Ya aku suka, jepang adalah Penyaji Sake terbaik sepanjang masa,"Ucap Itachi.

"Sekarang mari ketujuanmu datang kemari,"Wajah Sang Hyuuga nampak meraut serius, sesekali ia memutar cawanya didepan wajahnya dan menyerumput air dalam cawan Sake tersebut, menunggu Itachi membalas argumenya.

"..."Itachi nampak mengangguk tampa berkata apa-pun pandangan Black-soulnya nampak memandang datar.

"Sebenarnya meramal sebuah kelompok Haruno, sudah cukup sulit! Kau tahu itu ditambah Klan Haruno sudah binasa 5 tahun yang lalu,Namun sepertinya Kau masih mencari salah satu dari mereka,"

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Mengapa tau-tau kalian menculiku?!,"Pertanyaan singkat padat, nan jelas nampak seperti panah menembus dada para lelaki tampan, sama saat ia berhadapan dengan Sakamaki bersudara, itulah Aura datar yang juga dipancarkan pada mereka.

"Kami mau informasi?!,"Jawab lelaki tertua dihadapanya, berlatar belakang mereka semua saat itu berada diruang perapian cukup hangat. Lelaki tertua itu memiliki ciri-ciri, berambut black-blue, lelaki yang nampak jangkung, disedang duduk disalah satu sofa sembari mengenggam sebuah buku nampaknya dia suka membaca.

"Ah aku suka sekali wajahnya bulat, dan rambutnya seperti sebuah permen kapas,"Ucap seorang lelaki bersurai oranye, sembari tersenyum hangat dan mengoda, nampak Sakura bisa menyimpulkan lelaki itu senang bersama dengan gadis-gadis, dan wajahnya terkesan amat familiar.

"...Baunya Sama dengan Kita tapi beda,"Suara pemuda lain nampak terdengar lebih kecil, Sakura menatap sebentar, pergerakan lamban dan tubuhnya terlalu pucat untuk dibilang manusia atau Vampire, dia nampak layaknya mumi yang disimpan dalam lemari pendingin.

"Sudahlah kami meminta beberapa pertanyaan dan kau harus menjawabnya, jika tidak kami akan-!,"Ucap lelaki pirang dengan tubuh paling tinggi diantara lelaki diruangan itu dan nampak tak sabar sama sekali.

"Akan apa!?,"Tanya Sakura datar.

"Ka-Kau,"Ucapan Sakura jelas-jelas membuat wajah, pria paling jangkung menjadi emosi, lalu menarik tangan Sakura dengan sangat kasar, membuat Sakura terangkat dengan Satu hentakan, membuat tangan wanita itu sakit.

"Lepaskan aku!,"Umpat Sakura kesal, bola matanya memandang amat tajam, memandang lelaki kasar itu." Lepaskan aku!,"Ucap Sakura dengan semakin kesal, tapi hanya dihadiahi pandangan menusuk dari pria itu.

"KUBILANG LEPAS!,"Ucap Sakura langsung menendang, wajah tampan pria itu, hingga terlempar, kebelakang menyebabkan sebuah guci langsung hancur akibat tubuh pria itu terhempas.

"..."Bola mata Sakura nampak membulat, merasakan sebuah pukulan dari belakang, memandang sosok pemuda bersurai Black-blue dibelakang, bersamaan tubuh Sakura nampak tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tak menyangka kita harus melakukan ini padanya Ruki,"Pandangan lelaki bertubuh maknekin memandang Sakura yang sedang dalam pelukan Ruki.

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka manusia seperti dia memiliki kemampuan seperti ini, apa kau baik-baik saja Yuma"Ucap Ruki.

"Ah! Baik-baik saja,"Ucap Yuma bangkit lalu memandang benda yang hancur.

"Gara-gara Yuma-chan sih, kalau bukan kau kurang bisa menjaga kesabaran keadaanya tak akan begini jadinya, lihat keadaan Permen-kapas jadi begitu!,"Ucap lelaki tadi dengan cemberut.

"Nampaknya kita terlalu kelewatan, tapi apa boleh buat dia terlalu Liar!,"Ucap Yuma, lalu mengambil tubuh Sakura gendongan dari Ruki, lalu meninggal ketiga lelaki itu diruangan santainya.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Ne!?, Patner apakah pemikiranku, Keluarga Mukami dan Sakamaki akan berseteru?!," Sosok Naoto nampak terduduk disebuah puncak tebing gunung memandang lautan lepas, dengan latar belakang bulan purnama merah. "Kurasa Para-sepupu Sakamaki akan melakukan rencana busuk!,"Ucap Naoto pada, sebuah cermin kecil yang bergambar sosok Shun disana.

 _{Tidak! Kondisi justru dimanfaatkan, keluarga dari Hukum_ _ **Underground**_ _yang lain}_ Jelas Shun.

"Tapi jika memang mereka memanfaatkan itu! Apa yang mereka inginkan apakah itu? Adalah **Eve**?!,"Tanya Naoto.

 _{Tidak!_ _ **Eve**_ _hanyalah pion dari alasan, yang diincar justru hal yang tak pernah dibesit, dalam pemikiran Sakamaki atau pun para Vampire}_ Jawab Shun datar.

"Mahsakha?!,"Jawab Naoto dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

 _{Ya! Tentu saja yang diincar disini adalah Eiden, Sang Dewi-penjaga}_ Jawab Shun.

"Haaah! Tak aku sangka, Alurnya menjadi begini, ini sebuah kebetulan yang terlalu tepat,"Ucap Naoto tertawa meringis. "Tak aku sangka Shun, inilah yang kau nantikan,"Jelasnya.

 _{Ia ini tak akan terjadi dengan mudah Naoto, apa-lagi Saat ini Kekuatan sang Dewi yang berengkarnasi menjadi manusia, belum bangkit}_ Shun nanpak memandang dingin, ada wajah kecemasan dirautnya yang biasanya tenang. _{Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu, Tidak! Setidaknya untuk saat ini kita harus melindungi Gadis itu}_ Jawab Shun.

"Ya! Kurasa begitu,"

 **ZINGGG!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara kidung terdengar, menghempaskan angin mendekat menargetkan Naoto, dan ternyata serangan angin itu adalah serangan dari sebuah pedang Katana. "Ah-"

 **DUAAAARRR!**

"Hup!,"Naoto nampak menghindari sebuah serangan sabetan pedang Katana, dengan cepat terbias dan akan mendekati dirinya, Naoto melompat menjauhi jangkauan pedang dan melirik kemejanya yang sedikit terbelah membuatnya hanya bercih-ria. "Are-are tak aku sangka Salah satu dari putra pemimpin didunia bawah memunculkan, mukanya dan pedangnya secepat ini,"Jawab Naoto tajam.

"Senang-sekali melihatmu, Naoto Sailea akurasi menghindarmu selalu mengagumkan seperti biasanya,"Ucap Seseorang lelaki berambut Ravend, sembari memegang katana panjang ditangan kirinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Sasuke-Uchia, aku heran mengapa kau malah muncul dihadapanku dan menyerang begini?!,"Ucap Naoto.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ada urusan denganmu, kau memang bukan manusia, dan sampai saat ini aku tak tahu kau ini apa dan Kau tak terikat dengan dunia-undergaround, dan aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja, akan tetapi,"Suara Sasuke mengantung dikalimatnya, membuat Naoto memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa harus kau bergabung dengan para Vampire itu!,"Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Baiklah aku tak akan segan-segan lagi mengingat Vampire dari keluarga Sakamaki dan bangsawan Vampire lainya adalah musuh kami dari Kaum Ura,"Ucap Sasuke dengan begis.

"Majulah aku tak perlu banyak cing-cong dengan pembahasan tak perlu,"Jawab Naoto dengan pandang sangat datar menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "Aku juga akan mengikuti permainan yang dinginkan seperti yang kalian mau?"Tangan Naoto mengeluarkan sebuk sebuah keristal memunculkan es dimana-mana.

"Sebuah ramalan keluarga Hinata, telah memberikan sebuah jawaban, yang kami tunggu selama ribuan tahun-tahun lamanya, ialah mendapatkan informasi darimu kau adalah Kunci itu? Jadi aku datang untuk memaksamu buka mulut,"Jawab Sasuke percaya diri.

"Heh! Lucu sekali,"Seulas senyuman dari Naoto nampak terlihat dengan beringas. "Majulah aku semangat meladeni Putra Uchia dari sang Ura!,"

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **"Are aku dimana?!," Sakura kembali membuka matanya, memandang sebuah ruang serba-putih, dengan tertidur disegerombol bunga sebagai atasanya, Sakura memerjapkan matanya memandang tempat dia berada, dan menyadari tempat yang saat ini dia berada adalah tempat dimana tunas Pohon itu berada dan pertumbuhan pohon semakin meninggi dan tampak-subur.**

 _ **Dia tumbuh begitu subur seiring dengan dirimu, Sakura Haruno**_

 **"Siapa kau!?,"alis Sakura menyengit mendapati sosok, lelaki berjubah hitam hampir, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.**

 _ **Tak penting bagiku! Yang harus kau ketahui ialah, tetaplah disisi Eve itulah yang harus kaulakukan.**_

 **"A-Apa!,"**

 **"Itulah kenapa kau dianggap bayangan bagi Eve,"**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Sepertinya kau membuat hal yang berlebihan Yuuma,"Ucap Kou memasang wajah dengan pipi cemberut.

"Apa maksutmu Teme!,"Ucap Yuuma datar.

Sebuah obrolan lepas, nampak terlihat jelas dari sebuah ruangan terlihat lelaki bernama Yuuma sedang membaringkan Sakura yang pingsan, disebuah kasur yang seukuran KingZize. "Tapi jangan lengah hilangnya Sakura Haruno, pasti membuat keluarga Sakamaki-bersudara tak akan tinggal diam,"Ucap Kou dengan nada serius.

 **Bersambung**

 **Jumat 3 Juni 2016**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Ya dipair ini juga belum saya tentukan Pair siapa dan maaf saya buat ceritanya masih terlalu singkat dan, masih rendom(?), tapi Author mulai meminta saran dari para pembaca **The Shadow Dark of Light** Saat ini Author hanya baru menerapkan dua pair untuk karakter Yui dan Naoto, agar hubungan semakin jelas :

 **Pair SakuraNaoto** Sebagai ( _Other Story_ ) dicerita ini.

 **Other Story :** _ **adalah seorang karakter penting, yang membantu pemeran utama dalam beberapa adegan atau jalan ceritanya, (ya misalnya kalau digame online Naoto itu kayak sosok NPC yang membantu kamu dalam menjalankan tugas atau Quest.**_

 **Pair SakuraYui** Sebagai ( _Merichial~Sister_ ) dicerita ini.

 **Meruchial :** _adalah sebuah gendre tulisan, dimana latar cerita tentang hubungan, dua orang wanita saling menyayangi sebagi Sudara, dan melengkapi satu sama lain, dengan ikatan yang sangat erat._ ( _ **Perhatian : Ini tidak akan masuk kekonten Yuri.**_

 _ **NOW-WAY KARNA AUTHOR JUJUR GAK SUKA KONTEN YURI!**_

Nah!

Untuk Pairing laki-laki Author membutuhkan Vote dari Fanfic dan Facebook dari pembaca sekalian, untuk disandingkan sama sakura. Tapi hanya Author memasangkan 3 pria yang akan bersaing mendapatkan Sakura, jadi silakan Komen kebawa dan menuliskan tiga nama pria yang akan bersaing mendapatkan Hati Sakura, Vote terbanyak akan melihat kisah dimana laki-laki akan memperebutkan Sang pemeran utama.

 _ **SakuraReiji ~ SakuraShuu ~ SakuraItachi**_

 _ **SakuraAyato ~ SakuraKanato ~ SakuraRuki**_

 _ **SakuraRinto ~ SakuraSubaru ~ SakuraKou**_

 _ **SakuraYuuma ~ SakuraAzusa ~ SakuraSai**_

 _ **SakuraNeji**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Alasan

_**"Sepertinya kau membuat hal yang berlebihan Yuuma,"Ucap Kou memasang wajah dengan pipi cemberut.**_

 _ **"Apa maksutmu Teme!,"Ucap Yuuma datar.**_

 _ **Sebuah obrolan lepas, nampak terlihat jelas dari sebuah ruangan terlihat lelaki bernama Yuuma sedang membaringkan Sakura yang pingsan, disebuah kasur yang seukuran KingZize. "Tapi jangan lengah hilangnya Sakura Haruno, pasti membuat keluarga Sakamaki-bersudara tak akan tinggal diam,"Ucap Kou dengan nada serius.**_

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **Note : Hai All kembali lagi saya membawa cerita ini, ya karna dipart yang lalu amat lama maaf ya kelamaan so' Happy-read.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **6**

 **(Alasan)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

" _Bayangan Eve_!,"Sakura terbangun sembari mendengkus, menatap sebuah ruangan dan memastikan itu bukanlah kamarnya, melainkan kamar orang lain, ia lalu menyentuh kepalanya, dan matanya kembali melirik semua arah, tak ada seseorang disana, ia lalu bangkit untuk turun dari ranjang. Ia teringat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ia dibuat pingsan dan berakhir di atas kasur yang entah milik siapa!.

"Kau sudah bangun!,"Ucap Lelaki itu, Sakura merincingkan mata memandang sosok lelaki yang ia jumpai sebelumnya. "Maafkan kakakku ya Permen-kapas,"Jawabnya tersenyum memandang lelaki bersurai pirang, dengan raut seperti wajah orang london, bermata biru-safir sama seperti kebanyakan orang dan tampan, namun Sakura sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Jika kau datang untuk pertanyaan yang sama, kau akan kecewa, Desis Sakura datar, lalu bernjak dari kasur dengan pandangan dingin. "Lalu membuang muka kearah lainya.

"Sepertinya begitu,"Ucap Sang lelaki.

"Siapa kau! Dan aku heran apa yang diinginkan kalian dariku?!," Mata Sakura merincing dan tiba-tiba sosok yang sebelumnya berada diujung ruangan sekarang ada disampingnya, membuat sontrak mundur.

"Tenang saja kami tak jahat, kami hanya mau informasi,"Ucap lelaki bernama Mukami Kou.

"Informasi?!,"Ucap Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya, meneliti lelaki disampingnya. "Apa yang kalian cari?!,"Tanyanya.

"Hubungan tentang Eve! Lalu tentang kitab buah-adam!,"Ucap Kou sembari tersenyum, saat menatap Sakura.

"Kitab buah adam?!,"Ucap Sakura, merincingkan matanya kearah Kou. "Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang kalian maksutkan,"Ucap Sakura datar. "Maaf mungkin kalian salah paham," Ucap Sakura datar.

"Tapi kau bagian dari keluarga itu bukan bahkan Eve, Nampak begitu amat dekat denganmu,"Ucap Kou lagi.

Bola mata Sakura memandang tak suka. "Jadi kalian menguntitku, aku tak menyangka, namun kembali kukatakan kalau kalian tak akan mendapat konfirmasi apa-pun dariku,"Jawabnya.

"Mmmm…"

"Aku memang tinggal dikeluarga itu, sebagai pendatang dan numpang tinggal disana, jadi aku rasa kau salah menangkap seseorang,"Ucap Sakura lagi lalu memandang datar dengan penuh kekosongan. "Namun aku sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang kau katakan, juga pertanyaan Sudara-sudaramu,"Ucap Sakura datar lalu matanya Nampak memandang tajam.

.

.

.

"B-Bagaimana ini Sa-sakura-chan,"Ucapan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan dari kediaman Sakamaki-Mansion terlihat enam figure lelaki dan seorang wanita disana memasang tampang sangat cemas. "Sakura-chan,"Ucap Gadis itu Nampak tak nyaman.

"Kita akan mencarinya,"Ucap Subaru memasang wajah dingin.

"Tapi mengapa mereka Menangkap Sakura-chan,"Ucap Yui dengan nada buram wajahnya yang cantik Nampak ditekuk begitu saja. "Apa salahnya,"Ucap Yui lagi.

"Jangan cemas kita akan membawanya Kembali,"Ucap Reiji.

"Lalu dimana Naoto?, Aku tak melihatnya dari pagi!,"Ucap Raito, memandang sembari memperbaiki letak topinya.

"Biarkan saja! Bukankah selama ini dia memang selalu seenaknya saja,"Ucap Ayato dengan tampang Badmood karna pasalnya Ayato dan Naoto selau adu mulut, mengakibatkan keduanya memiliki hubungan yang tidak harmonis sama sekali.

"Dia memang menyebalkan tapi ini, permintaan Ayah,"Subaru mendengkus.

"Hentikan itu Naoto sudah bagian keluarga kita,"Ucap Kanato.

"Coba hubungi ponselnya, Subaru bukankah diantara kami semua kau yang paling tahu soal Nomer ponsel, Anak itu,"Ucap Shuu.

"Cih! Aku sudah menghubunginya sejak tadi namun tak masuk-masuk entah kenapa-,"Ucap Subaru membuka ponselnya lalu menghubungi sebuah Nomor dan wajahnya kembali bad-face karna -,"CIH KEMBALI TAK DIANGKAT!,"Racauwnya kesal.

"Sudahlah Ayo bergerak!,"

"Pertama kita mencari Noto lebih dulu, perasaanku terasa tak enak!,"Ucap Shuu.

.

.

.

"Jadi!, Ternyata begitu, bener-benar mengejutkan!,"Naoto dengan nada santai, bersamaan sebuah sabit raksasa, sudah bertengger ditanganya bersama aura es menyelubunginya. "Jadi sekarang Kaum Ura juga menjadikan aku salah satu sasaran,"Ucap Naoto.

"Cukup bertele-telenya sekarang jawab apa yang kutanyaka,"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Kutolak dengan tegas,"Ucap Naoto sinis lalu berlari dengan cepat dan langsung mengibaskan senjatanya, membentang bagai letasan-angin rebut bersamaan Es.

 **SARK!**

Sasuke lalu bersalto kebelakang, dengan gaya gravitasi udara dan langsung menyigapkan pedangnya dengan sikap kuda - kuda lalu menghempaskan pedangnya dengan aura hitam menyelubungi dipedangnya, membuat reflex Naoto menghentikan seranganya lalu mencoba meminggirkan tubuhnya kekiri agar menjauhkan ia dari serangan, dan serangan Sasuke selanjutnya. " **MENGAPA KAU MASIH TAK MENGERTI JUGA! SERAHKAN AIDEN PADA KAMI! , TAKDIRNYA ADALAH MILIK KAMI"** Ucap Sasuke dengan emosi yang terkuras, dan meluap-luap.

" **UGH!,"** Pupil mata Naoto membulat lebar, saat tubuhnya memang berhasil menyingkir dari serangan mematikan Sasuke, namun kekuatan angin dari serangan itu benar-benar membuat tubuh lelaki penguna sabit raksasa es itu, terhempas kuat hingga menabrak sebatang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Beritahu aku! Jika kau masih ingin selamat," Ucap Sasuke sebuah serangan mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, lalu sekali lagi dia menghempaskan membela udara, bersamaan sebuah iris matanya yang berubah, Warna Blood-red, dengan tiga gradiasi titik tanda koma, pada matanya. Dengan dia pandangan sangat dingin. "Kau hanya memiliki kesempatan terakhir,"Ucap Sasuke.

"Sharingan miliki klan uciha-ya? Bukan rahasia lagi mata itu benar-benar mengaggumkan,"Respon Naoto dengan cengiran halus, seolah dia sedang tidak terjepit dan bisa mati kapan saja, Namun senyuman Naoto menghilang dengan cepat menjadi sangat serius. "Takdir Jiwa Aiden yang telah berengkarnasi di Dimensi ini, adalah takdir yang dipilihnya apa-pun yang terjadi dialah yang pantas menjadi milik jawaban bukan kau, aku atau-pun kaum Ura,"Ucap Naoto datar.

"Jika begitu jawabanmu!,"Ucap Sasuke berdecak pinggang. "Aku akan membunuhmu, dan matilah dalam rasa penyesalan," Setelah Sasuke berkata begitu, Ia lalu menghunuskan Katananya, sementara Naoto hanya menghelah nafas.

"Tapi nampaknya kau melewati sesuatu yang penting,"Ucap Naoto saat detik-detik terakhir saat pedang itu hendak mengarah pada jantungnya.

 **SAAAT!**

 **THANG!**

"SASUKE HENTIKAN!,"Sebuah suara terdengar bersamaan sebuah pegangan Katana Sasuke ditahan oleh seseorang, dan dengn lengan yang kokoh itu membuat reaksi Sasuke berubah serta memandang siapa orang yang menahanya dan orang itu ternyata adalah Sai.

"SAI!,"Memasang tampang kesal memandang keberadaan Sai sudah didepanya. Sosok Sai yang notabene adalah sepupunya datang dan menganggu pertarungannya. "Dinginkan kepalamu,"Ucap Sai.

"Apa yang Kau!,"Umpat Sasuke kesal.

"CUKUP!," Baru saja mau memaki Sai, sebuah suara langsung menghentikan semuanya ditengah pembicaraan, ketiga mahluk berjenis kelamin sama itu Nampak menoleh pada sebuah suara.

"Kau ini kenapa malah disini…Aho keparat!,"Ucap Ayato denga tatapan tak suka.

"Kalian disini!,"Respon Naoto.

"Ayato jangan begitu padanya,"Ucap Kanato sembari memasang tampak cally-duck.

"Aku hanya kesal, kenapa dia malah keluyuran saat masalah genting begini, dan sekarang malah dengan Bangsa Ura itu disini,"Ucap Ayato panjang kali lebar.

"Cukup Ayato!,"Ucap Subaru mendengkus.

"Heheheh maafkan aku, memang ada apa!,"Ucap Naoto dengan polos.

"SEKARANG KAU MALAH TANYA ADA APA!,"Umpat Ayato semakin keras dengan muka sudah kesal, sementara Naoto memandang Ayato dengan polos, pertengkaran dua kubu dimulai tampa memperhatikan sekitar.

"Oi Jangan berteriak begitu!,"Ucap Kanato.

"Berhenti Kami sedang dalam masalah saat ini,"Ucap Reiji dengan mode fight. "Kami sedang tak ingin ada masalah dengan orang-orang dari bangsa Ura, jadi kami hanya ingin membawa Naoto sekarang!,"Ucap Reiji.

"Lama tak jumpa Sai!,"Ucap Subaru datar.

"Yo!,"Sai datar, dan sedetik berikutnya seulas senyuman simpul terlihat diwajahnya.

"Senyuman yang mencerminkan sebuah siasat, bukan begitu!,"Ucap Ayato tersenyum sinis. "Sungguh mengejutkan kita bisa bertemu sosok Ura seperti dirimu Sai,"Ucapnya.

"Hentikan Ayato,"Ucap Shuu lalu membuang wajah kearah Naoto dia tau diantara semua Klan Ura Sai adalah salah satu mahluk yang paling mengerikan dan jelas bahaya. "Naoto kita harus bergegas saat ini Yui sedang berada dirumah bersama dengan Raito meninggalkanya hanya berdua saja pasti akan jadi masalah,"Jawab Shuu dengan nada tegas.

" _Bukanya kalian semuanya sama sama berbahaya!,"_ Ucap Naoto dalam hati menghelah nafas jenuh.

"TUNGGU AKU HANYA MAU LELAKI PENGUNA SABIT ES ITU!,"Ucap Sasuke.

"Sangat mengherankan apa yang kau inginkan darinya, hal ini membuatku penasaran Jadi sebelum itu apa mau kalian dengan Naoto?,"Ucap Kanato.

"Aku juga tak akan mencari masalah disini!,"Ucap Sai tajam. "Aku hanya datang untuk menarik Adiku yang sedang panas meledak-ledak karna masalah pribadi!,"Ucap Sai.

"Masalah pribadi?!,"Ucap Shuu.

"Lupakan saja,"Ucap Sai. "Aku akan bicara lagi nanti, tapi dengarkan ucapanku, sampai sekarang kalian semua ber-hutang sesuatu yang tak bisa kalian tebus pada kami! Ayo Sasuke kita pulang!,"Ucap Sai berbalik.

"TAPI KAN!,"

"IKUTI AKU SEKARANG! INI PERINTAH ITACHI!,"Ucap Sai

.

.

.

."Ra—Raito-kun, UHG!...Aaaah!, Berhenti….Ahk…Uhk!,"Suara desahan datang dari sebuah kamar dimana dua kubu mahluk berada didalamnya, sosok ruangan tampa cahaya lampu hanya lilin kecil yang menjadi media penerangan, membuat suasana dingin semakin terasa aneh.

"Ump!..eh Bagus Bich-Chan panggil namaku…kau benar – benar mengairahkan,"Ucap suara seorang lelaki beroktaf rendah, layaknya seperti cacing kepanasan. Bau darah benar-benar tercium dari dalam ruangan, dan suara tempo nafas terdengar memburu.

"Ra-Raito-Kun! Kumohon,"Ucap Bich-Chan atau Yui.

"Kau membuat aku panas…Hmp!,"

.

.

"Hoy-Hoy, Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!,"Ucap Ayato.

"Hentai bara!,"Jawab Kanato.

"Sampai kapan kau akan meminum darah Yui, Raito, Kau tahu kita punya pekerjaan penting saat ini!,"Ucap Shuu datar sembari melipat tanganya didepan dada., Sosok Shuu, Subaru, Kanato, Ayato, Naoto dan Reiji tiba-tiba muncul didalam kamar. Sembari memandang Kondisi Raito sedang tengah menisap leher Yui dengan posisi berdiri dan kedua tangan Raito menahan tubuh Yui agar tak terjatuh.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya membiarkan Yui istirahat,"Ucap Naoto mendekat lalu mengendong Yui ala pengantin, dan mendekati ranjang kamar lalu, menidurkan sosok Yui yang sudah pingsan dan menyelimutinya, tak lupa Naoto mengambil sesuatu disaku jaketnya berupa "Spray-Medic," Lalu menyempronya sedikit dalam mulut Yui.

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya, Oi Aho-Keparat,"Ucap Ayato dengan pandangan kesal.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menghelah nafas, lalu mengantungi 'Spray-Medic' kembali benda itu dalam sakunya, lalu melirik mereka. "Itu adalah obat penambah darah,"Ucap Naoto.

"Aku baru lihat obat seerti itu,"Ucap Ayato.

"system kerjanya memang berbeda karna obat itu, obat Jaman modern dimana para pasienya bisa mengomsumsi obat tampa harus menelanya, jadi dalam kondisi tidur atau pingsan pasien masih bisa mengonsumsinya sesuai takaran, kau saja yang bego tak tahu teknologi zaman itu sudah maju,"Ucap Naoto.

 **JELB.**

"K-KAU!,"

"Oi – Oi hentikan jangan mencari masalah lagi!,"Ucap Subaru menegahi.

"Sebaiknya kalau ada masalah kita bicangkan itu nanti saja,"Ucap Shuu. "Ayo bicara diluar, banyak yang harus kita bicarakan,"Jelas Shuu lagi dan semuanya lalu hening bersamaan menghilangnya sosok mereka, meninggalkan Yui yang masih tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Sementara ditempat lain.**

Sebuah mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam dengan tuks metalizyang Nampak menawan, dan megah Nampak mengkilau berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang melewati rute jalanan yang sepi tampa kendaraan membuat mobil itu bisa melewati jalanan dengan mudah tampa ganguan.

 **BRAAK**

Terlihat sosok dua lelaki yang berada didalam mobil itu, terlihat sorot urang-uringan pemuda berambut butut-ayam yang sedari tadi memukul apa-pun disamping kursi pengemudi. "Hentikan kelakuan bodoh itu Sasuke,"Ucap Sai yang tak melepaskan pandanganya dari arah pengemudi.

"Mengapa kau datang menghentikan pertarunganku denganya Sai! Jika aku tak diganggu mungkin dia akan membuka mulut prihal kenyataan Aiden,"Umpat Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Kamu Bodoh!,"Jawab Sai tajam.

"….Apa maksutmu!,,"Balas Sasuke tajam.

"Kamu bodoh, Hiperaktif, Naif bahkan gegabah, lantas jika kau menangpun apa segalanya dapat diurus dengan gampang,"Ucap Sai tajam. "Kau mau membuat Itachi dalam masalah , pakai otakmu!,"Ucap Sai tajam.

"…."Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sai, dan memutuskan untuk diam lalu mematap kaca jendela yang berembun, Pagi akan segera datang juga musim winter akan memulai masanya.

"Jika kamu mau berhenti pamer, dan melakukan apa yang kau putuskan secara matang,Aku yakin aku tak perlu menahan seperti tadi, jadi maafkan aku membentakmu Sasuke,"Ucap Sai.

" _Sebentar lagi Jawaban itu akan menentukan takdir kita, dan kita harus mempersiapkan diri berbagai masalah yang akan datang nantinya,_ "

 **Bersambung**

Haloo Guys Dengan Lightning-Shun disini, sekian lama daku tak datang membuat fic maaf mungkin kalian rada kecewa dengan sifat aku yang akhir-akhir ini jarang abdet, ia beberapa minggu ini, bulan ini, aku disibukan dengan banyak jatwal pekerjaan hingga aku rada sibuk bahkan jarang melanjutkan fic lain karna gak mendapatkan inspirasi cerita yang kuat, jadinya Author mencoba mencari dan akhirnya punya kesempatan ngelanjutin baru terlaksana sekarang jadi mohon maaf sebesar besarnya ya, tapi author punya cerita unik kenapa Author akhirya bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini lagi.

 **Suatu Hari**

Sebuah wabah(?) Game sedang mengerubuti lingkungan apartemen Author, banyak dari mereka yang memainkan game ini dalam tingkat diperuntuhkan untuk semua usia. Bahkan ibu-ibu pengosip yang biasa ada didepan apartemen Author pun juga memainkan game ini, termaksut saya yang mulai memainkanya.

 **Sampai akhirnya.**

Temanku bernama 'Amar' salah satu Anak yang datang dari indonesia yang juga kuliah dinegaraku memintaku untuk ikut berburu Pokemon disekitar super-market dekat rumah, dan mumpung aku sedang isterahat aku akhirnya mengiyakan saja ajakanya, dan kami berdua pergi berburu sekaligus jogging sore karna kawasan super-marketku dekat dengan taman-bermain jadi spotnya cukup berguna untuk isterahat kalau lelah, dan setelah kami berburu.

 **Sampai tiba-tiba**

"Hallo Kakak seorang Treiner juga ya!,"Ucap seseorang. Sosok seorang gadis sekitar belasan tahun Nampak berlari sembari menyelaraskan larinya denganku,dan juga memegan smartphone ditanganya yang ternyata seorang Trainer juga dan hokinya kami setim, karna warna baju karakter yang kami gunakan sama.

"Ia,"Ucapku sembari berusaha ramah, ya meskipun aku tripikal orang yang jarang senyum dan dia mengangguk antusias, lalu melirik pen name karakterku yang kebetulan sama dengan nama dari Fanficku, membuat dia Nampak menyengit, membuatku merinding.

"Ada apa dek!,"Tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kak, tapi nama itu mengingat aku pada salah satu Auther fanfic kesukaanku, sayangnya dia jarang abdet,"Jawabnya membuatku malu kuadrat memnginggat nama Lighting Shun adalah nama samara saya didunia Fanfic.

"Me-mangnya Fic apa yang kau tunggu pada ficnya?!,"Tanyaku dengan nada penasara, memang sih dengan tampangku seperti ini tak ada ciri-ciri seorang penuis fic karna kesan cuek dari wajahku.

Ia lalu sempat bertanya padaku apa aku tertarik dengan fic dan aku bilang tergantung lalu dia menjelaskan panjang lebar dan akhirnya aku sadar dia memang membicarakan fic yang memang punya ku, dan ternyata usut punya usut dia menuggu cerita ini dan cerita saya yang 'Woman My Hearts' Tampa menyadari bahwa saya adalah penulis itu, tampa disadarinya saya benar-benar terharu dan akhirnya

Aku berpikir melanjutkanya lagi, serta mencoba mencari banyak inspirasi, dan mungkin saya akan mengubah alurnya dan akan banyak perubahan yang akan terjadi cerita saya, dan maaf durasi ceritanya sedikit karna harus membagi waktu juga jadi Stay tun aja.

Buat kalian yang nunggu cerita Saya I love you All


	7. Chapter 7 - Bergerak

_**"Kau mau membuat Itachi dalam masalah , pakai otakmu!,"Ucap Sai tajam.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **…**_ _ **."Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sai, dan memutuskan untuk diam lalu mematap kaca jendela yang berembun, Pagi akan segera datang juga musim winter akan memulai masanya.**_

 _ **"Jika kamu mau berhenti pamer, dan melakukan apa yang kau putuskan secara matang,Aku yakin aku tak perlu menahan seperti tadi, jadi maafkan aku membentakmu Sasuke,"Ucap Sai.**_

 _ **"Sebentar lagi Jawaban itu akan menentukan takdir kita, dan kita harus mempersiapkan diri berbagai masalah yang akan datang nantinya,"**_

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **[Lightning Shun]**

 **(Bersama)**

 **[Nivans erlangga & Monokuma-Baka]**

 **Rating : 17 +**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **7**

 **(Bergerak)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura masih belum bisa terbiasa mengendalikan keadaan kondisi rumah yang besar, dan juga sikapnya yang selalu diawasi kelima pemuda tampan itu kemanapun. Dengan kondisinya ini dia cukup bersyukur Mukami bersaudara itu tidak meminum darahnya, membayangkan darahnya diminum oleh lima orang lelaki itu saja sudah membuat kening menyengit, apa lagi terror yang terjadi dikeluarga Sakamaki benar-benar dua kubu edan.

Sakura memandang jendela mendapati matanya sibuk memandang sosok lelaki, pirang-platina sedang memanen beberapa buah dan sayuran, cukup aneh untuk sebuah rumah, dengan era bangsawan tempat ini lebih banyak ditanami oleh buah serta sayuran, dari pada Bunga, seperti kediaman Sakamaki bersaudara. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!,"Tiba-tiba seseorang sudah disamping Sakura, dan respon Sakura hanya memandang kearah jendela dengan tenang.

"Memangnya aku dilarang memandang dunia luar!,"Tanya Sakura datar, ia juga menghelah nafas superberat. "Kalian sudah menahanku beberapa lama dan aku lumayan bosan,"Ucap Sakura memiring kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu! Mulutmu cukup Licin dalam bercakap!,"Jawab lelaki berambut biru itu, dengan pandangan menyengit, entah terbias senyuman simpul yang agak dalam, membuat Sakura menyengit.

"Aku hanya bersikap jujur dengan apa yang kukatakan,"Tandas Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka kehadiranku tak menganggetkanmu, aku cukup tersanjung dengan sifatmu,"Ucapnya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai sindiran, terimakasi,"Ucap Sakura memandang pria itu yang merupakan anak tertua bernama Ruki Munakami bersaudara. "Aku tak mungkin kaget karna adikmu sipirang-putih itu selalu mengapeliku, 15 menit sekali layaknya alaram,"Ucap Sakura.

"Kau maksut Kou!,"Ucap Ruki.

"Ya!,"Jawab Sakura datar. Mereka kembali terdiam, dan Sakura tak menyadari aura dingin dari pemuda itu sudah perlahan-lahan mencair, karna dirinya.

" _Kau benar-benar wanita yang menarik_ ,"Ucap Ruki dalam hati, sembari mengembalikan wajahnya tersenyum samar, keraut yang semula, itu adalah hal yang gampang untuk lelaki itu, Ruki memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran, namun anehnya ia bahkan tak bisa menebak apa-pun yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Sakura-chan kau disini, Oah Ruki-kun,"Ucap sosok yang kita panggil Kou, lalu melirik Sakura dengan riang gembira, layaknya seorang mendapati mainan baru.

"Kau lihat bukan,"Jawab Sakura melirik Ruki.

"Ya! Aku mengerti,"Ucap Ruki.

Sakura menghelah nafas, dengan dalam lalu menatap kembali kaca jendela menuju luar, entar perasaanya tak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang terjadi."Ada yang datang!,"Bisik Kou tajam, rautnya yang awalnya ceria berubah sangatlah serius, muka itu juga nampak diperlihatkan oleh Ruki, Sakura juga memutar matanya kearah pemuda bernama Yuuma yang masih ada dikebunya, terlihat dia nampak berigap tak tenang, rupanya perasaan Sakura tepat.

"Ayo kita keluar dan aku akan memanggil Azuma lewat Telepati,"Ucap Ruki.

"Baiklah Ruki,"Ucap Kou, keduanya melesat bagai angin, meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura yang ditinggalkan sendirian oleh keduanya lalu melangkah menuju Beranda kamarnya, lalu melihat cela untuk turun langsung dari lantai tiga kedasar, dengan melompat pada dahan pohon besar yang kebetulan sangat dekat dengan beranda, Tampa ba-bi-bu, ia melompat.

 **GRAK!**

Sakura berhasil melompati dahan dengan Sukses, ia berhasil mencapai dahan layaknya Kera yang ahli memanjat atau assassin dalam game yang biasa bergelantungan dimanapun layaknya seekor kera(!).

"Oke saatnya turun kebawa,"Ucap Sakura memperbaiki tanganya yang agak sakit, lalu mencoba turun, dengan cara aman dari pohon yang lumayan tinggi tersebut, ia sedikit bersyukur ia mengunakan celana selutut bukan Dress untuk ide gilanya melompat kepohon, bahkan untuk Mukami bersudara tersebut mereka pasti tak memikirkan jalur pelarian seperti itu.

"Ah sedikit lagi!,"Sampai akhirnya Sakura berhasil turun dibawah, akan tetapi salah satu pijakan sedikit tergelincir, membuat dia jatuh sampai menghantam tanah.

 **BUAAK!**.

"Uhk!,"Ucap Sakura sedikit meringis, kesakitan akibat jatuh dibawah, ia lalu menahan Nyeri dengan posisi terduduk, karna nampaknya bekas luka sebelumnya terjadi dirumah Sakamaki kembali terbuka, karna terkena gesekan dahan pohon yang tajam, darah mulai keluar perlahan dari bekas itu, namun Sakura mengantisipasinya ia lalu merobek ujung baju rajutanya sedikit. dan mengikat pahanya dengan sangat tebal, untuk mengantipasi pendarahan pada lukanya akan semakin banyak menginggat Luka Sakura bukan luka kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..oO~oOo~Oo.."**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gemersik angin nampak hadir dengan aura pembunuh, yang menguji adrenalin aura itu datang dari tujuh mahluk tampan yang nampak secepat angin memasuki wilayah pinggir hutan 'Aoro' yang menjadi wilayah Munakami bersaudara, tentu saja dengan tekad.

 **'Membawa Sakura Pulang'**

Shuu, Ayato, Reiji, Kanato, Subaru, Raito, dan Naoto melangkah dengan kecepatan cahaya, dengan wajah serius diparas masing-masing, mereka berlari, melewati dahan, melompat sangat tinggi diwilayah yang ama terjal benar-benar mengerikan.

"Cih apa kita harus menyebar menemukan persembunyian mereka,"Umpat Ayato kesal.

" _Kurasa tampa berpencar pun, aku bisa menemukan dia!,_ "Ucap Reiji dalam hati, ia nampak berjalan dengan cepat hingga fokus kearah curam rute yang melewati semak belukar, yang berduri tajam dan pohon-pohon yang terlihat sama saja, saat Kabut mengelilingi, hutan yang dingin dan asri. Reiji dapat mendeteksi bau Sakura menginggat dia sudah merasahkan darah Sakura sebelumnya, membuat dia dapat merasakan hawa hidup Sakura, dan insting kuat terhadap sirambut merah muda itu.

Hal itu juga serupa dengan sikap Shuu yang juga sudah merasakan darah Sakura, instingnya seolah jalan melebihi kapasitas dan dia yakin Sakura masih hidup.

"Lah Are! Bukanya kau pernah kesini saat Yui diculik!,"Tanya Kanato dengan wajah menyengit.

"Apa lahir 10000 tahun membuatmu Pikun seperti manusia,"Celetuk Subaru.

"Hahah.."Sementara Naoto hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan sudara itu tentang Ayato.

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH!, MENGEJEKU!,"Balas Ayato mulai emosi.

"Hentikan Ayato!, berdebat disini tidak penting dasar bodoh!,"Ucap Shuu menengahi.

"TANYAKAN SAJA SAMA MEREKA BERTIGA!,"Ucap Ayato, dengan kesal.

"Kok aku juga kena,"balas Naoto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Apa kalian mau kuberihukuman!,"Ucap Reiji Kesal.

"Nop!,"Jawab Raito dengan raut terluka yang dibuat - buat.

"Menjijikan!, Face-hentai."Jawab Kanato.

"Ogah!,"Jawab Naoto.

Seusai pertengkaran tak penting itu berlangsung, pada akhirnya dengan sedikit titah sang kakak kedua mereka akhirnya damai untuk sementara, -mungkin(?).

Mereka masih fokus berjalan dengan secepat kilat, menyusuri hutan lebat selama baberapa menit, hingga menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan, dengan insting liar mereka sebagai Vampires.

"Kita menemukanya!,"Kanato menyahut sembari memiringkan kepala sembari memeluk boneka Mr Tedinya, sosok sebuah kediaman yang mewah ditengah hutan telah nampak didepan mata.

"Jadi kita sudah mengetahui target kita, maju dan serang,"Mata Ayato mengkilat kemerahan, lalu memainkan tangan.

"Kurasa kita harus mengambil sikap jangan main hantam!,"Jawab Naoto.

"Setuju lihat dulu kondisinya!,"Jawab Kanato.

"Bagaimana dengan Yui kita tinggalkan sendiri!,"Ucap Raito. "Para pelayan mungkin melakukan hal tak pantas padanya,"Ucapnya dengan amigu.

"Palingan kau mau pulang dan meminum darahnya lagi sudah hentikan, birahi dengan otak seratus persen kotormu itu! Kita harus mengurus sesuatu yang lebih penting,"Jawab Subaru tajam.

"Kalian jahat!,"Ucap Raito dengan hati sedikit terluka, karna rencananya yang terbilang P-P dijawab dengan muda.

Gemersik semak belukar nampak bergerak aneh, seolah menghantam angin membuat terdengar insting liar para Vampir muda itu langsung mendeteksi kedatangan seseorang dari masion itu. "Oh nampaknya kalian datang bersama-sama, sungguh sesuatu hal yang patut dirayakan akan tetapi kami tak punya apa-pun untuk merayakanya,"Ucap Ruki datar.

"Huh..! Nampaknya cukup menjijikan kami harus mengurus vampir darah tak murni kalian,"Jawab Ayato. "Sepertinya kalian memang ingin mati!,"Jawabnya kesal.

"Sepertinya Vampir bangsawan datang tampa sopan santun ya!,"Ucap Yuuma sinis.

"Lalu apa mau kalian!,"Jawab Subaru To point.

"Apa yang kami mau?!,"Tanya Ruki. "Apa kalian nasih memikirkan apa yang kami inginkan, apa kalian tuli soal itu,"Tanyanya tajam.

"Apa pertemuan ini hanya untuk adu bacot tak jelas, dan memperdepatkan masalah kalian?,"Tanya Naoto menyengitkan alis.

"Kenapa kau malah berpikir seperti itu?,"Umpat Kanato tajam pada Naoto.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian. Sebelum aku tinggal dikeluarga Sakamaki,"Ucap Naoto merincing mata, membuat semua mata memandangnya. "Jadi aku langsung keintinya saja dimana 'Sakura' bisakah kami mengambilnya sekarang!,"Ucap Naoto sembari tersenyum.

"Oh jadi ada wajah baru dikalangan kalian!,"Ucap Kou.

"Halo kawan!,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum.

"Oh hai juga!,"Ucap Kou dengan senyuman datar namun senyuman itu nampak begitu ganjil bagi mereka.

"Waw...cukup ramah untuk Vampire murni,"Ucap Ruki.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya!,"Ucap Yuuma dengan nada tajam. "Kalian mau datang untuk bertarung!,"Tanya tajam.

"Kalian lah yang memulai,"Bisik Ayato penuh tekanan "Apa kalian lupa, kalianlah yang membawa masalah dari awal dan apa ini masih menginginkan Eve,"

"Oh ya!,"Ucap Yuuma. "Jadi jika kami masih berkutat dengan itu. Kalian mau apa..huh!,"Ucap Yuuma lagi.

"KALIANNNN!,"

"BERHENTI!,"Sosok seseorang nampak terdengar saat ia berteriak dengan keras membuat dua kubu yang sakamaki dan Munakami nampak berhenti dan memandang siapa yang menghandarik mereka.

"Kalian cukup berkelahinya!,"Jawabnya sosok itu dengan datar, dengan sorot mata hijaunya memandang kesemua orang.

"Sa-Sakura,"Bisik Ayato membulatkan matanya. Memandang sosok gadis bersurai pendek, berwarna soft pink itu nampak menunjukan wajah raut mengkerut, serta berdecak pinggang, tak jauh dari mereka sembari berdecak pinggang dengan penuh.

"Kakimu itu!,"Reiji merincingkan mata dengan buas, dan sorot mata penuh kebencian keluar begitu memandang keluarga Munakami.

"Ini perbuatanku sendiri,"Ucap Sakura berujar dengan pandangan mantap lalu mengangguk penuh. "Aku terjatuh dari pohon setelah melompat cukup jauh dari lantai 3,"Akui Sakura dengan cepat.

"Kau benar-benar Gila,"Jawab Kanato membulatkan matanya.

"Dan cara ini berhasil, karna jika lewat pintu para pelayan dirumah munakami akan menahanku,"Jawab Sakura.

"Pemikiran yang nekad!,"Ucap Reiji.

"Anak yang semakin mengejutkan!,"Bisik Ruki.

"Intinya tak ada yang perlu kujawab!,"Ucap Sakura kembali keintinya. "Pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku adalah sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui,"Jawab Sakura.

"Nampaknya kita tak bisa pulang dengan tenang, tanganku sudah gatal ingin bermandi darah, Vampir rendah ini,"Ucap Ayato.

Ucapan memancing Ayato memang bukan hanya dari hati, hal itu juga datang dari masalalu yang buruk dikarnakan keluarga Munakami, dan mereka pernah berselisih akibat eve sang Yui, dan sekarang Ayato mencoba memancing emosi untuk berkelai.

"Cukup!,"Ucap Sakura dengan kuat lalu berjalan dihadapan Ayato. "Jangan ada masalah, aku mohon aku hanya ingin pulang dengan aman tampa ada yang kurang dari kalian semua,"Umpat Sakura.

"Apa hakmu melarang huuh.."Racaw Ayato kesal.

"Kalian datang karna aku bukan!,"Jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku mohon aku ingin pulang dengan aman!, serta tenang,"Ucap Sakura tajam.

"Aku rasa dia benar,"Ucap Naoto sembari tersenyum.

"..."Mendengar umpatan Sakura, Ayato hanya berdecik ria, serta membuang muka, dari gadis itu. Sementara Sakura yang awalnya menatap Ayato. Ia langsung berbalik memandang Ruki dan para Sudaranya.

"Jika kalian ingin menyakan sesuatu, kalian tahu mencariku dimana! Jadi biarkan kami pergi,"Ucap Sakura datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..oO~oOo~Oo.."**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mmmm.."Yui terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, terakhir kali dia sadar, saat Raito menggigit lehernya, lalu meminum darahnya dikamar ini, dan saat dia sadar sudah berada dikasur dan terbaring, kondisi kamar terlihat lebih terang karna ruangan sudah dinyalakan lampunya.

 **TEK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan terlihat seorang pelayan wanita dengan tinggi 160, berambut ikal berwarna emas, dan berasken wajah italia nampak memasuki ruangan sembari membawa nampan makanan kedalam ruangan.

"Miss! Makanan anda sudah siap!," jawaban formal datang dari mata savir biru sang pelayan pada Yui, membuat gadis pirang itu mengangguk.

"Taru saja diatas meja, terimakasi banyak aku akan memakanya nanti,"Jawab Yui dengan nada bad mood.

"Ada apa Miss!,"Tanya Pelayan dengan wajah datar.

"Aku...Aku hanya!,"Muka Yui menunduk dan mood pundunganya nampak menjadi-jadi.

"Anda menghawatikan Miss Sakura," tanyanya lagi, membuat Yui mengangkat wajahnya kaget.

"Ya!,"balas Yui singkat, tak ada satupun orang dari Sakamaki mansion, yang tak tahu jika Sakura menghilang dan pelayan juga pasti tahu.

"Sepertinya anda tak perlu khawatir!,"Ucap sang Pelayan mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya para Tuan sudah membawa Miss Sakura, pulang kerumah ini, saya bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka,"Jawab pelayan itu, memandang Yui.

"BENARKAH!,"Ucap Yui dengan keras, lalu angkat-posisi, dan menyibak selimutnya, gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati pintu menuju keluar, diikuti sang Pelayan yang hanya mengeleng memandang tindakan buru-buru oleh Yui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..oO~oOo~Oo.."**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-Chan,"Sosok Yui nampak berlari menuruni tangga, tampa sengaja naris tergelincir kalau tidak tangan Sakura menahanya.

"Jangan seperti ini! Bahaya,"Runtuk Sakura. Sementara Yui mendekati pundak Sakura, dengan wajah bahagia, ia juga langsung memeluk erat Sakura dengan penuh haru, dan lontara pertanyaan. "Apa kabarmu, kondisimu baik-baik saja, kau terluka, apa yang terjadi dan ap-"

"Yui aku hanya menghilang selama 12 jam, ini bukan hal yang perlu dikawatirkan aku tak hilang selama beberapa bulan,"Ucap Sakura datar. "Kau tenang saja ini bukan perkara besar,"Ucap Sakura menenangkan Yui.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!,"Ucap Yui lalu menarik Sakura, kearah mansion dan mengabaikan para lelaki Sakamaki, dan mereka kembali kerutinitas mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..oO~oOo~Oo.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Lo!...Halo!,"_

 _"Ah!"_

 _Sebuah suara seseorang nampak terdengar, membuat pandangan Sakura nampak terbuka lemah. Ia terbangun dengan posisi terbaring, dan kepalanya menjadikan akar sebagai bantalan, entah ditempat yang sama seperti biasa, yang mulai berbeda, pohon yang awalnya hanya selutut saja kini berkembang besar, melebihi 2x atau 3x tinggi badan Sakura, gadis itu bermata Jade itu hanya memandang sangat Takjub._

 _"Dia tumbuh seiring dirimu"Ucap suara itu, membuat Sakura menyengit dan menatap sekeliling. "Kau telah memberinya kehidupan yang layak itu pantas bagimu dan dia,"Celotehnya._

 _"Huuh!, dimana kau?,"_

 _"Aku,"_

 _"Ya,"_

 _"Aku tinggal disini,"Sahutnya. "Aku berada disini, namun tak selamanya,"Ucapnya entah dari suaranya nampak melemah sedih._

 _"Tunjukan sosokmu padaku,"Ucap Sakura._

 _"Kenapa,"Tanyanya._

 _"Kenapa apanya!,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada berkerut, sembari merincingkan mata. "Aku tak mau hanya bicara dengan suara tak ada sosoknya,"jawab Sakura._

 _"Baiklah,"_

 _Sebuah sosok muncul dihadapan Sakura, sesosok lelaki berambut merah dengan tato berlambang huruf japan'Ai' yang berarti Cinta dikening Kirinya yang tak memiliki alis, matanya berwarna jade, tampan, dan berkulit pucat, dengan baju sederhana berwarna coklat nampak tersenyum simpul. "Kau!,"Bisik Sakura._

 _"Ya!, ini sosokku..!, apa sosok ini menakutkan!,"Tanyanya pada Sakura._

 _"Tidak! Namun kenapa kau disini! Jadi suara yang menuntunku adalah dirimu!,"Tanya Sakura memandang lelaki itu._

 _"Maaf!, Tidak semuanya,"Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya yang kutahu,"Ucap Lelaki itu._

 _"Baiklah pertanya sebutkan namamu!,"Jawab Sakura, sementara Lelaki itu memandang wajah sakura dengan tatapan kaget kemudian tersenyum._

 _"Namaku Gaara, salam kenal Sakura,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..oO~oOo~Oo.."**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih nihil!, masih Nihil katamu,"Sosok itu menguma kecil tapi penuh kekesalan, saat memandang seseorang anak bawahanya dengan hasil berita tak memuaskan.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Sakamaki! Soal pembakaran panti itu, masih diusut. Susah mendapat bukti terkait, hanya Nona Sakura yang bisa dimintai pernyataan,"Ucap sang anak buah.

"Apa katamu! Aku tak mau membebani putriku sendiri dengan memori yang justru menyakitkan buat dirinya,"Lelaki itu mendengkus sembari membuang muka dengan raut dan mood hancur. "Aku tak bisa, apa lagi janjiku pada Tsunade sebelum hari itu,"Ucapnya.

"Apa yang anda maksut sebelum nona Tsunade ditemukan tewas sebelum pembakaran panti! Tuan,"Ucapnya mendesah sedih.

"Ia,"Jawabnya. "Cale..!, cari semua kabar dan jangan hentikan pencarian sebelum menemukan satu petunjuk pun,"Ucapnya.

"Siap Tuan i,"Ucap sang anak buah yang dipanggil Cale, pria dengan postur bongsor, dengan darah vampir perancis itu nampak sangat hormat pada pemimpinya.

 **Tok - Tok - Tok**

Sebuah ketukan halus datang, dari luar ruangan sang kepala Keluarga Sakamaki, tersebut kedua mahluk itu lalu memandang arah pintu, dan akhirnya sang pemimpin tersebut mengizinkan masuk. "Ya masuk!,"Ucapnya, lalu seketika pintu terbuka dengan sosok seorang gadis berambut biru tua, dengan asken wajah asia memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa Nour!?,"Tanyanya pada Nour, yang langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Tuan! Seseorang utusan Ura ingin menemui anda!,"Ucap sang anak buah.

"Ura?!,"Jawab Lelaki itu datar. "Buat apa mereka kemari!,"Ucapnya dengan pandangan menajam.

"Jadi bagaimana..! Tuan?,"

"Biarkan mereka kemari!,".

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..oO~oOo~Oo.."**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara air terdengar dari pancuran Shower, dari sebuah bak mandi, terlihat sosok gadis bersurai pink, nampak terlihat mandi dibawa pancuran dengan raut kesal diwajahnya. "Lagi-lagi mimpi soal pohon itu,"Sakura nampak mengerutu dimandi paginya.

"Kau memikirkan apa!,"Tanya seseorang. Bola mata Sakura membulat penuh lalu berbalik memandang seseorang berada dibalik pintu Shower, pintu kamar mandi memang sengaja didisain agar berpori agar bisa melihat siluet pantulan luar sebaliknya orang luar tak bisa melihat apa-pun. Mata Sakura berkedip mengenali siluet tersebut sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naoto Sailea! Mengapa pagi buta kau berada diluar kamar mandiku!,"Tanya Sakura memandang sosok itu, tengah bersandar dipintu kaca kamar mandinya.

"Tenang saja silahkan lanjutkan mandimu, aku hanya membicarakan beberapa hal dan aku akan pergi!,"Jawabnya terdengar santai.

"Apa itu!,"Tanya Sakura nampak memasang jarak aman memandang punggung lelaki tersebut.

"Ini soal kebenaran soal kebakaran panti, dan keberadaan Hilangnya Nenek angkatmu!, semua itu adalah karna pelakunya menginginkan Satu orang..Yaitu Kau Sakura Haruno,"

 **[Bersambung]**

 **Jumat 23 sebtember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..oO~oOo~Oo.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :** Halo Saya Lightning Shun kembali dicerita ini, banyak dari kalian telah meng-quest cerita ini tapi baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang! Maaf ya ah...sebetulnya saya juga ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal soal cerita ini, eh kalian tahukan tentang Couple-call yan-" **JLEB!**

 **Noctis :** Gomene..! Minnaa-san, tapi kali ini asisten author akan menjelaskannya dulu, jadi saya izin membawa Author dulu..(Senyum setelah menikam Author dan menyeret Author).

 **Assisten :** halo saya Limbo dan Si Ujang adalah asissten Author, mau sedikit memberi pengumuman pada kalian, Silahkan mas Ujang!.

 **Ujang :** Halo semuanya ( _buka laporan_ ) saya umumkan tentang **Couple-call** dari diEps 5 dan 7, ternyata dengan berathati, **DIBATALKAN** (eh) ya, alasan datang karna banyaknya penyuka cerita dan juga Haters yang jujur meminta alur ceritanya HAREM, dipesan membuat author dengan berat hati membatalkanya, jadi semua karakter cowok disini punya peluang yang sama, jadi silahkan mas limbo!?.

 **Limbo :** karna foting haremnya jadi 1 banding 10 Jadi akan dibuat harem aja dan Author katanya akan mulai menaikan Rating cerita jadi Stay-tune aja di Fanfic Lightning Shun, sampai jumpa diFic-Fic lainya.


	8. Chapter 8 - Awal Terror

_**"Tenang saja silahkan lanjutkan mandimu, aku hanya membicarakan beberapa hal dan aku akan pergi!,"Jawabnya terdengar santai.**_

 _ **"Apa itu!,"Tanya Sakura nampak memasang jarak aman memandang punggung lelaki tersebut.**_

 _ **"Ini soal kebenaran soal kebakaran panti, dan keberadaan Hilangnya Nenek angkatmu!, semua itu adalah karna pelakunya menginginkan Satu orang..Yaitu Kau Sakura Haruno,"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **[Lightning Shun]**

 **(Bersama)**

 **[Nivans erlangga & Monokuma-Baka]**

 **Rating : 17 +**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **8**

 **(Awal Terror)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Bola-mata Sakura membesar, urat tubuhnya menegang, rasa dingin air seolah seperti butiran es yang melele menumpah pada sekujur tubuhnya, seolah menjadikan seluruh tubuh polosnya melemas hingga, meringkuk dilantai marmer mewah, kondisinya membuat dirinya sangat Shock. " _Aku yang membuat Nenek Tsunade, menghilang! Kenapa!_ ,"Sakura menatap kosong penuh kegundahan.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkan mereka siapa!, intinya saat ini kau aman dikediaman Sakamaki!, barikutnya adalah bagaimana kau harus bersikap setelah kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan,"Lelaki diluar ruangan nampak menghelah nafas, dan menganti posisi bersandar dengan tubuh hendak meninggalkan kamar mandi namun sebelum itu terjadi.

 **BRAAAKK!**

Suara keras tubrukan pintu kamar mandi, terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuat Naoto membulatkan matanya, melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan jubah-mandi kusut, rambut acak-acakan, air yang menempel semua masih basah membuat Naoto terheran dan bingung sendiri devinisi panas dihadapanya atau mungkin awward, entahlah!.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya, siapa yang memberimu informasi ini, lalu siapa kau sebenarnya,"Jawab Sakura dengan mata amat tajam.

"Kau benar - benar, ingin mengetahuinya aku tak sangka reaksimu benar - benar sulit ditebak,"Ucap Naoto memuji, Sakura memiliki hati yang kuat, meski-pun ada masalah itu tak akan membuat ia merasa terpuruk, dialah Sakura Haruno.

"Berikan penjelasan! Salah satu dari pertanyaanku,"Jawab Sakura tajam.

"Baiklah kau menang Lady-Aiden!,"Seulas senyuman simpul nampak muncul diwajah Naoto. "Aku bukanlah Vampire, aku juga bukan manusia,"Terangnya lalu membalikan punggung, Sakura memandang punggung Naoto nampak terlihat aura dingin menusuk. "Aku bisa memanipulasi sebuah kenangan, berbaur dengan semua mahluk, makanya aku bisa berada disini!,"Naoto berbalik memandang Sakura, dengan mata berpijar keemasan.

"Jadi kau mahluk apa!,"Tanya Sakura tampa rasa takut, gelagat Sakura justru membuat Naoto tersenyum tipis, omongan gadis dengan wajah datar itu benar-benar diluar pemikiranya

"Aku adalah mahluk **Imortal** artinya aku Abadi,"Jawabanya.

"Layaknya Vampire!,"Tanya Sakura lagi, dan Naoto menggeleng cepat, sembari tersenyum.

"Seorang **Damon-Dark-Soul** , aku adalah Seorang ibils murni,"Jawab Naoto. "Vampire, bukan mahluk **Imortal** , jika dia imortal harusnya mereka tidak bisa mati,"Jawab Naoto lagi

"Iblis!,"Sakura membulatkan matanya, dengan nada aneh. "Tapi tubuhmu seperti manusia biasa,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ya mungkin begitu,"Ucap Naoto datar."Sumber energiku adalah menyantap sebuah jiwa!,"Jawab Naoto sembari tersenyum.

"Jiwa..!,"Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Ya! Jiwa yang kumaksut adalah Jiwa manusiawi seseorang yang berdampak negatif,"Jawab Naoto sembari tersenyum. "Energi Negatif itu tak berpengaruh padaku, justru mereka hanyalah sebuah makanan yang mengenyangkan,"Ucap Naoto.

"Makanan!,"Jawab Sakura terdiam, dengan pose berpikir.

"Rasa Benci, Pesimis, Pysicopat, atau rasa kotor yang mengeluar dari hati manusia membuatku bergenerasi,"Jawab Naoto menyarungkan kedua tanganya, disaku celananya. Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk seolah tak menganggap itu bukan hal aneh perlu menggingat, ia sudah jelas-jelas melihat sosok seorang _**Vampire didepan matanya sendiri**_. dan serumah dengan mereka, mungkin saja dia bisa melihat sosok _**Nessie, hantu atau alien**_. "Baiklah aku percaya padamu!,"

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sedikit perihal hal itu nanti, tapi sekarang kita akan pergi sekolah tak baik jika kita, bicara dengan kondisi seperti ini,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum.

"Oke,"Jawab Sakura mengangguk, sementara Naoto pergi begitu saja lewat beranda dan terjun ke lantai satu, tampa membuang waktu Sakura lalu melepas jubah mandinya mengantinya dengan serangam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"..oO~oOo~Oo.."**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ano Sakura-chan?!,"Panggil Yui saat mereka bertemu dilorong, sang gadis pirang, bergelombang itu. Langsung memeluk Sakura, dan Sakura hanya memberi tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Nani!,"Tanya Sakura bola mata hijaunya berkedip-kedip sembari memelankan langkahnya, karna Yui masih memeluknya.

"Sebentar lagi makanan kita sudah siap, Reiji-kun memintamu makan bersama,"Jawab Yui sementara Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan.."Hmm-an" dan melirik bekas merah dan penuh lebam biru dileher milik Yui yang nampak memanjang. Ia lalu melirik gadis berambut pirang ikal itu dan memojokan didinding. "Sa-Sakura chan,"mata merah indah Yui nampak mengelidik ditatap oleh Sakura layaknya bermata predator.

"Cih! Mereka melakukan ini padamu!,"Jawab Sakura dengan tajam. Yui hanya menundukan wajahnya dengan tatapan takut-takut. "Dan kau akan pergi kesekolah dengan keadaan itu,"Jawab Sakura dengan tajam ingatan beberapa hari sebelum penculikan mengingatkanya kembali.

 _~oOo~_

 _Flastback._

 _Berawal sebuah kamar mandi putri nampak ketiga gadis cantik, tengah membetulkan riasan didepan keramik dan kaca indah westafel. Author sebut saja nama mereka satu-satu. Yamanaka Ino(17) anak seorang anggota dewan yang terkenal sangat kaya, disampingnya ada Emmeldie Rosse(16) seorang model cantik yang terkenal dan sedang naik-daun, memasang wajahnya ditabloid majala-majala internasional, dan terakhir ada Matsuri(17) yang terkenal karna menjadi Girlband pentolan Shinjuku186 yang sangat memiliki banyak Fans. Keberadaan mereka bertiga bisa membuat 68 persen manusia dalam sebuah ruangan, pasti melirik mereka._

 _"Nee Ino-chan,"Panggil Emme sembari sibuk merapikan polesan bedak, sembari melengakan-lengokan kepalanya._

 _"Ada apa?!,"Tanya Ino yang merapikan alisnya dengan pensil alis, dengan perlahan._

 _"Kau tahu tentang Yui kimori, yang tinggal dengan keluarga Sakamaki bersaudara!_

 _"Yah!,"Jawabnya singkat._

 _"Kau tahu beberapa siswi sempat melihat bekas lebam-lebam dipaha, dilengan dan bahkan dileher loh itu kentara sekali,"Jawab Emma._

 _"Hah!,"Keduanya mengedipkan mata dengan nada penasaran._

 _"Jangan - Jangan Yui itu wanita panggilan, yang dibayar oleh Sakamaki bersaudara dan lalu tinggal bersama mereka hahahah,"Jawab Ino tertawa kecil_

 _Flastback END_

 _~oOo~_

"Jadi bisa jelaskan siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu, jangan bohong aku tahu jika itu bekas yang masih baru,"Jawab Sakura tajam, sementara Yui mengidik ngeri.

"I-Ini perbuatan Ayato-kun dan Raito-kun,"Jawab Yui dengan nada takut-takut. Tampa mengucapkan sepatah kata Sakura lalu menarik Yui menuju kamarnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi saat mereka melewati area berganti ruangan mereka berdua kedua gadis itu malah bertemu Kanato yang kebetulan lewat(?).

"Disana bukan arah ruang makan ada disana,"Tanya Kanato dengan wajah penuh kepolosan memegang sang Tuan-Teddy bear yang dalam dekapanya. Dengan kepolosan Kanato justru Sakura memberi tatapan tajam, seolah seperti kode yang keras bermakna _'Kalau kau menganggu aku akan menelanmu bulat-bulat'_ tak menjawab dan hanya memberi tatapan seolah menelanjangi Kanato.

"Sa-Sakura-chan,"Panggil Yui dengan pandangan masih merasakan zona bahaya. Baik Kanato yang ada disitu malah tak memasang komentar apa-pun seolah mulutnya tergembok sempurnah.

"Bilang pada yang lain pergi saja duluan! Kami akan pergi belakangan,"Jawab Sakura lalu berlari menjauh membuat Kanato hanya menganggukan wajahnya dengan sangat polos, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lihat bekasnya membiru sebesar itu!? Bagaimana bisa kau akan kesekolah dengan luka dileher seperti ini,"Jawab Sakura yang tengah sibuk memberi obat merah yang menaruhnya keatas sebuah kapas lalu mengusapkanya pelan pada leher Yui.

"Ma-Maafkan aku,"Jawab Yui dengan nada takut-takut gadis bersurai pirang itu, nampak meringis kesakitan saat kapas diusapkan keluka.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf!,"Seru Sakura datar, ia mengendus sebal beberapa kali lalu berguma jengkel. "Bisa-bisanya mereka menancapkan taring mereka tepat ketulang leher, pantas saja biru begini!,"Jawabnya kesal.

"Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir Sakura-chan!,"Jawab Yui dengan nada buram, sementara gadis pink dihadapanya hanya menghelah nafas dan mengeleng.

"Bukan masalah!,"Jawab Sakura datar. "Sekarang obatnya sudah kuberikan, dan aku akan membubuhi bedak putih dilehermu sedikit!,"Jawab Sakura, lalu berjalan kemeja rias dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya, tubuhnya berbalik setelah menemukan sebuah Brush dan bedak tabur ditanganya, hal itu jujur saja membuat Yui bingung.

"Apa ini S-Sakura-chan!,"Tanya Yui bingung, matanya berkedip-kedip lalu Sakura tetap tak menjawab dan sibuk dengan bedak yang dipulas dileher Yui.

" _ **Kamuflase!**_ ,"Jawab Sakura datar. Sementara Yui hanya memandang bingung, pada gadis penuh dengan kedatar seperti Sakura, sungguh sikap gadis yang tak bisa belum terbaca, baik untuk Yui atau baik untuk para lelaki dikediaman Sakamaki.

"K-Kamuflase?,"Tanya Yui dan menatap bingung, sementara Sakura hanya meneruskan pekerjaanya, tampa memjawab pertanyaan Yui.

"Selesai!,"Jawab Sakura lalu bangkit, mata _**Green-tea**_ -nya, memandang Yui dengan gesture lelah. Memandang bekas gigitan para-lintah darat lelaki dirumah itu, telah tertutupi dengan obat dan polesan bedak sehingga lukanya tidak begitu kentara.

"A-Ano!,"

" _ **Kau tahu jika bekas luka dilehermu, membuat para-gadis disekolah memberikan tuduhan macam-macam padamu?!,**_ "Tanya Sakura setelah meletakan bedaknya dimeja rias.

"I-Itu!,"

" _ **Mereka mengataimu perempuan tak baik yang menjadi wanita bayaran! Yang dibayar oleh Sakamaki bersaudara,**_ "Jawab Sakura dengan nada rendah.

"A-aku!,"

"Apa kau tak menyadari itu?!,"Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"..."

"..."Suasana menjadi hening, baik Yui dan Sakura hanya terdiam setelahnya, membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, dan kembali mendengkus. "Bisakah kau lebih mengerti keadaanmu sendiri! Bisakah kau menolak mereka!,"Jawab Sakura datar.

"T-Tapi,"Yui menundukan kepalanya, dengan tubuh gemetaran menunjukan tingkat rasa takut pada pria dimasion ini. Membuat Sakura hanya mendengkus untuk sekian kalinya dengan nada memaklumi dan simpati.

" **Maafkan aku!** ,"Sakura hanya mendekat dan memeluk Yui dengan nada sedih. "Aku minta maaf, jika aku selancang ini!,"Sakura menyadari selama ini hanya Yui satu-satunya wanita dan melewati semuanya sendirian. Menghadapi kondisi menakutkan dimana kau dijadikan makanan selama berhari-hari bukanlah hal normal.

"Aku berjanji selalu bersama-mu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ruang makan nampak cukup gaduh dimana dua cecunguk-tampan sedang beragumen keras karna hal sepeleh kecuali tiga orang ( _Naoto yang sedang meminum the-nya, Shuu yang tiduran disofa dekat meja makan, Reiji yang sedari tadi nampak membaca buku-novel dan duduk disalah satu bangku_ ). Saat ini sumber kegaduhan datang dari Ayato dan Raito yang bertaruh banyaknya darah yang akan menerima Eve, dan mereka berdua tak henti - hentinya bertengkar tampa rasa malu.

"Berhentilah berkelahi berisik!,"Dumal Subaru yang secara perlahan memasuki ruang makan, dengan pintu pembatas yang kondisinya terbuka.

"Jangan ikut campur!,"Titah Ayato dengan nada mengerutu sebal.

"Kalian ini benar-benar berisik!,"Kelu Kanato sembari memeluk Mr Teddy, ditanganya dan berbicara dengan bonekanya lalu meminta maaf, dari segi begitu bisa saja kanato dianggap Vampir yang tidak waras namun, ya sudah biasa.

"Dimana kue serambi dan Gulali,"Ucap Ayato membuang pandangan pada Kanato.

"Benar juga dimana Bich-chan dan Cherry-chan,"Ucap Raito dengan pandangan berkedip-kedip penuh bergairah. Sementara empat pria lain diruangan hanya memandang jijik minus Ayato dan Kanato yang tak terlalu memikirkanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?,"Kini Reiji memandang Kanato mengabaikan sang adik Yang bergairah masa-muda dan memalukan(?).

"Aku melihat mereka!,"Jawab Kanato mengangguk, sementara Subaru melirik Kanato. "Tapi katanya dia bilang kita disuruh duluan, nanti mereka menyusul,"Jawab pria kecil pemegang boneka tersebut, membuat Reiji menghelah nafas.

"Kau benar-benar pengertian sekali pada gadis pink itu?,"Jawab Shuu nampak membuka satu matanya, dan memandang dengan datar Reiji dari Sofa.

"..."Sementara yang ditanya hanya terdiam lalu memperbaiki posisinya kembali berkutat pada Novelnya. "Jika aku menaru Simpati besar padanya, memangnya ada apa!,"Tandas Reiji sembari matanya bertuju pada buku, ungkapan tegas itu cukup membawa aurah aneh pada para pria-pria Sakamaki, terkecuali Naoto yang sedang menahan tawa saat melihat expressi Ayato, Subaru, Kanato, Raito dan Shuu memandang tajam dengan makna yang cukup mencurigakan.

"Wow.."Sahut Naoto singkat. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya aurah aneh tadi menjadikan anak 'Iblis' itu menjadi pusat perhatian, sementara yang dilirik hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum beranjak dari meja menuju pintu keluar pemisah ruang makan.

 **.'TEP!'.** Suara langka kaki terdengar pelan dari sosok dua wanita yang mereka tunggu - tunggu nampak memasuki ruangan namun dengan tampa disadari dengan aura yang agak suram mengelilingi kedua gadis itu, Sakura dengan anteng nampak berjalan dengan tampang datar (well seperti biasa), sementara Yui disampingnya berjalan menundukan wajahnya dan tanganya setia mengandeng Sakura, dan matanya sembab seolah habis menangis, tentu saja keanehan hari ini cukup membuat para pria muda dirumah ini bingung (minus Naoto).

"Jadi kesekolah!,"Tanya Naoto menghampiri mereka, sementara Sakura memandang sikap Naoto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'Iya'.

Akhirnya para pria keluarga Sakamaki memutuskan untuk tak mengambil pusing hal itu, dan memutuskan untuk keluar menuju mobil mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[-SETELAH ITU-]**

Sakura tetap mengambil posisi paling ujung mobil mewah yang disamping jendelah, sementara Yui berada disampingnya, cukup aneh juga karna biasanya Yui selalu berada disamping Ayato malah berada didekat Sakura dan Reiji, dalam diam.

Sementara padangan Ayato nampak merasa kurang nyaman didalam mobil, ia terus merasa tak tenang. Sementara Sakura yang memandang tingkah lelaki yang merupakan anak kembar tiga itu hanya memandang tak suka. _"Apa-apa!, pandangan itu!,"_ Racaw Ayato dalam hati, setelah memandang Sakura memberi DeadEyes hijau miliknya pada Ayato.

"Kami mendapat surat yang dikirim Ayah kami untukmu,"Suara Shuu terdengar pelan, membuat fokus semua pandangan lelaki mengarah padanya, dengan sebuah surat ditanganya amplop berwarna coklat dengan logo sihir berwarna biru bercahaya langsung dilempar kepangkuanya.

"Itu apa? Shuu!,"Jawab Raito memandang Shuu yang kembali menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada, dan menatap Sakura memperhatikan surat yang sudah berada ditanganya.

"Tadi pagi salah satu orang kepercayaan ayah datang dan memberi surat itu!,"Jawab Shuu dengan santai matanya kembali tertutup dan mendengar lagu klasik lewat Hersed miliknya.

Sementara Sakura membolak-balik Surat namun merasa bingung karna entah kenapa Surat itu tidak bisa dibuka, seolah dilem dengan kuat bahkan terlalu kuat. Matanya menyegit heran karna merasa bingung Reiji yang menyadari kebingungan Sakura, hanya menghembuskan nafas lalu berkata. "Surat itu dimantrai oleh _**Sihir pengikat**_ kau tak bisa membukanya tampa kuncinya,"Jawab Reiji membuat Sakura menatap bingung dimuka datarnya.

"Kunci?,"Ucap Sakura.

"Kurasa kuncinya akan terbuka jika kau memberikan darahmu pada Sihirnya,"Jawab Subaru membuka suara. "Ayah tidak mungkin memberi surat inI dengan mantra jika isinya tidak penting,"Jawabnya kembali.

"Bagaimana Sakura,"Bisik Yui disampingnya, apa tidak bahaya mengeluarkan darah dihadapan para lelaki dihadapanya. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam memperhatikan Surat, belum apa-apa terjadi hal yang mengejutkan.

Laju mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba bergerak oleng, dengan kecepatan aneh diatas rata-rata mobil nampak bergerak secara zikzak seolah tidak terkendali, kondisi ini juga, membuat panik dalam mobil, Yui nampak ketakutan dan memeluk Sakura dengan kuat sementara tampa aba-aba Raito yang dekat dengan pintu jalur mobil langsung membuka paksa dan mengisyaratkan untuk keluar dari mobil secepatnya.

Kondisi semakin menakutkan saja, laju mobil pun dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung terguling menbrak pohon.

 **DHUAAARRR!**

Mobil mewah itu langsung hancur secara mengenaskan, sementara para penumpangnya berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari maut. "Padahal mobil kita dikendalikan oleh Roh, mengapa bisa terjadi hal ini!,"Umpat Ayato datar dan sudah berdiri paling depan menatap hancurnya mobil mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[-SAKURA POV-]**

Aku terpaku dengan kondisi sangat menegangkan dihadapanku, dimana diarea Tol cukup sepi yang masih dikelilingi hutan rimbah, aku melihat mobil yang aku tumpangi bersama yang lain hancur dan meledak dengan hebat.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!,"aku memandang Ayato dengan tampang paling kesal dari pada sudara-sudaranya yang lain.

"Sepertinya mobil kita memang sudah ditandai,"Jawab Subaru. Sementara Shuu disampingnya nampak bercih ria.

"Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan Mukanami?,"Tanya Raito memandang semua orang satu persatu.

Bola mataku mengerjap menghadapi posisiku yang cukup kurang nyaman menemukan, kedua lengan kekar milik Reiji tengah mendekapku ditubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Sementara aku melihat sosok Yui dalam gendongan Naoto.

"Ara-Ara..! Jangan menuduh orang tampa bukti,"Jawab Naoto lalu menurunkan Yui pelan-pelan dari gendonganya.

"Jadi! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!,"Tanya Kanato sembari menatap semua saudaranya.

"Aku akan menelpon kepala pelayan untuk membawa mobil kita yang lain, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini sekarang,"Jawab Shuu sembari menarik sebuah ponsel dari saku bajunya, lalu semua menunggu beberapa manit karna Shuu tengah menelpon seseorang, lalu setelah menunggu lima menit, ia mengakhiri panggilan dan menatap kami semua.

"Mobilnya akan datang pas pulang sekolah!,"Jawab Shuu, sementara aku hanya ber-Hah! Jika tidak ada mobil kami akan kesekolah naik apa..

"Jadi,"Ayato hanya mendengkus sombong pada semua lelaki disekitarnya, membuat mataku membulat kesal. "Mau taruhan siapa yang berlari lebih kencang sampai sekolah!,"Tanya Ayato.

"Aku tidak akan kalah loh,"Jawab Raito.

"Cih kekana-kanakan,"Sahut Subaru.

"Merepotkan!,"Jawab Shuu cepat tapi nampaknya jika diperhatikan, dia mulai tertantang untuk ikut lomba ini, meski tetap terlihat menolak untuk menjaga gengsinya yang setinggi langit, terus jika mereka berlomba lari disana bagaimana keadaan kami yang para manusia ini (Aku dan Yui) kami tak bisa berlari dengan kecepatan layaknya cahaya seperti Vampir, apa kami harus menunggu mobil lewat ditengah hutan begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[-NORMAL POV-]**

Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan nada lemas, yang jelas tampa disadari oleh orang lain, Sementara Raiji melirik Sakura hanya ikut menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Kalian saja! Aku akan pergi dengan Sakura,"Jawab Reiji dengan serius, tanganya lalu menarik Sakura dan kembali didepan dada, membuat mata hijau Sakura membulat penuh, sementara Reiji hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut singkat, sebelum pandanganya berubah menjadi datar saat pada para sudaranya yang memandanginya dan terkejut.

"Oi Re-Reiji,"Jawab Ayato membulatkan matanya.

"Kau Yakin?!,"Tanya Shuu.

"Ya, aku juga akan berlari tapi tak akan berlomba dengan kalian,"Jawab Reiji datar.

"Begitu pula denganku,"Jawab Naoto yang entah kenapa sudah mengendong Yui dengan posisi Koala-Styels. "Jadi pergilah duluan,"Jawab Naoto sembari tersenyum, sementara Yui hanya terdiam dalam gendonganya.

"S-Sejak kapan kalian berdua kompak begitu!,"Jawab Ayato dengan nada kesal.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang,"Jawab Subaru, akhirnya mereka memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu, tampa menyadari seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

" _Mereka sudah bergerak_ _ **Nii-san**_ _!,_ "

" _Maka kita juga,_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau tak merasa susah membantuku Reiji,"Jawab Sakura datar, dalam posisi amigu dimana Sakura digendong Reiji ala pengantin, dan nampak berlari dengan muka tak kala datar juga, mata hijau Sakura fokus kedepan dimana sudara-sudara Sakamaki lainya sudah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan tak terlihat lagi hanya Naoto yang duluan lebih cepat sembari mengendong Yui.

"Kau tak nyaman, kugendong!,"Tanyanya dengan nada lembut sembari mendekatkan sedikit kepalanya mengarah kewajah Sakura, yang tak terlihat risih sama sekali dengan hal itu.

"Apa tak masalah, tapi merepotkan seseorang bukan aku,"Jawab Sakura dingin. Sakura tak menyadari sifatnya sedatar papan justru membuat daya tarik seseorang bermental besi seperti pria berkaca matanya atau pria lainya. "Aku pasti bisa membawah diriku sendiri,"Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi aku tak keberatan jika membawa tubuhmu seperti ini,"Jawab Reiji dengan mata-lembut yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh siapa-pun, bahkan para sudaranya sekali pun. "Kau seperti layaknya mawar liar yang, ada dalam sebuah hutan,"Jawab Reiji, membuat pandangan mata Sakura menatapnya.

 _ **Kau bagaikan kelopak yang kecil...**_

 _ **Meski-pun begitu kau begitu kuat...**_

 _ **Merah mengambarkan dirimu...**_

 _ **Namun kau tak mudah patah atau layu...**_

 _ **Keindahanmu yang kadang tak disadari..**_

 _ **Justru adalah hal yang akan mengikatmu...**_

"Reiji-kun...Reiji-kun, kita sudah hampir sampai bisa kau menurukan aku sekarang, sebelum ada orang yang menyadarinya,"Jawab Sakura, sementara Reiji seolah terangkat kembali dari lamunanya.

Mata Kehijauan Sakura kembali memandang penuh terhadapnya, mata giok indah yang selalu memandang penuh tampa rasa ketakutan disana. "Ya,"Reiji lalu menurunkan tubuh Sakura dari gendonganya, memutuskan berjalan bersama pria berkaca-mata itu sampai disekolahnya..dalam diam.

"Kalian lama sekali,"Jawab Ayato bernada cetus.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang tak mau berlomba,"Jawab Reiji dengan cetus, pandanganya beralih kepada sosok Yui yang nampak mengandeng Sakura dengan cepat, dangan raut yang masih diam, membuat Reiji menyengit sementara beberapa pasang mata dan nampak menatap intens.

"Kita akan membicarakan seuatu pulang sekolah nanti" Jawab Shuu. Membuat semua mengangguk dan Sakura dan Yui memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu dan yang lainya menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyadari banyaknya perubahan dalam sehari membuatnya, merasa memikirkan banyak hal, hal yang seolah datang tampa diduga.

 _ **Mulai masalah Neneknya Tsunade senju yang menghilang..**_

 _ **masalah penculikan Munakami..**_

 _ **Siapa Gaara pohon dimana dia selalu ditarik kealam bawa sadarnya..**_

 _ **Dalam alam bawah sadarnya dia disebut Aiden..**_

 _ **Juga Yui disebut Eve...**_

 _ **kenyataan yang belum diketahui mangapa dia disebut-sebut Naoto sebagai penyebab hilangnya neneknya dan panti yang dibakar...**_

 _ **Dan sekarang keluarga sakamaki sedang diincar oleh seseorang termaksut dirinya...**_

BRAK!

Sakura mengebrak meja kelasnya dengan pandangan menunjukan kesal, membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang bingung suasana kelas sedang tak ada mata pelajaran karna jam terakhir adalah jam club (sementara saat itu Yui mengikuti Club memasak), Sakura terdiam dingin, lalu melangkah keluar kelas begitu saja, ia membiarkan kakinya berjalan dan tak tahu harus kemana, dia juga tak terlalu bersosialisasi dengan lingkunganya, temanya juga tidaklah banyak.

Bola mata Sakura menangkap ruangan tak terpakai, ia hanya menepuk kepalanya pelan karna dia berjalan sembari melamun tampa menyadari dia ada dilokasi sayap kiri sekolah ditempat ruangan lama yang belum direnovasi, tempat ini memang belum dipugar, membuat kesan lorong ini terasa mengerikan guru mau-pun murid tak ada yang berani kesayap kiri karna dianggap keramat. "..." Sakura mendongkak memandang papan ruangan **[RUANG MUSIC]** Sakura mendorong pintu secara perlahan, memandang ruangan gelap dengan penuh sarang laba-laba. Matanya lalu bergerak melirik dan berjalan mencari seklar lampu ruangan.

 **CLAK!**

Sebuah bunyi terdengar bersamaan cahaya lampu menyorot pada ruangan. Sakura berjalan mendekat menatap ruangan tak terurus, namun terlihat banyak sekali alat music diruangan yang disimpan dengan sangat tidak rapih tapi dibiarkan begitu saja, ada Piano, Harpa, Trompet, anglung, gitar, seruling, Bass, gong, Kecapi dan Sebuah Biola fiolaaa~ itu yang Sakura inginkan.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya kearah sebuah Biola tua. Lalu ia menyampirkan benda itu dibahu kirinya, dan mengambil pengais tua, dan mengetuk-ngetuk senarnya. Dilihat-lihat Biola ini cukup baik kondisinya membuat dirinya bisa memakainya, mata jadenya kembali terpejam lalu menghelah nafas.

 _Omoi egaite wa kakikeshiteta sono yokogao_

 _Anata wo mada oboeteitai_

 _Sekai ga hatete mo_

Suara desingan biola mulai terdengar mulus, dari Biola yang dimainkan Sakura dengan tempo lambat bibirnya mulai bernyanyi kecil.

 _Watashi no tsubomi wa sakimidarete katachi mo nai_

 _Donna iro ni somatteita ka wo_

 _Wasurete shimatta_

Dia mulai mengetuk - ketuk kakinya memainkan tanganya tampa memfokuskan kesiapa-pun, mulutnya juga bernyanyi mengikuti nada yang sedang ia ais.

 _Michikakeru hikari ni omoi wo tabanete_

 _Anata ni tsuzuite yuku_

 _Watashi ga inakereba anata wa ryoute wo_

 _Tsubasa ni kaete yuketa_

Ia berputar-putar pelan, tampa menyadari sesosok yang baru memasuki ruangan dengan secara sembunyi - sembunyi.

 _Yureru muishiki no naka shizumu mune wo taguriyoseta Musuu ni chirabaru anata wo atsumeta_

 _Nidoto aen_

Sosok seorang, lelaki berambut berjalan mendekat, dan secara tiba-tiba raut Sakura menjadi kembali bersikap dingin dan lagunya berhenti ditengah jalan. "Azusa-kun itu namamu bukan?!,"Tanya Sakura.

Sosok berambut Hijau. Dengan kulit tubuh begitu pucat, tinggi jangkung dihadapanya, dengan kulit dibalut perban, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit (Emm aneh) pada salah satu munakami bersaudara, dia jarang berinteraksi dengan Azusa, karna Kou selalu mengapelinya terus menerus selama dia berada dimasion munakami. "Kau Sakura sesuatu seperti apa yang kau suka!,"Tanyanya dengan tempo lambat, membuat Sakura hanya mentap lelaki bak mumi tyape orde baru dengan tatapan santai.

"Yang kusuka kau tinggalkan tempat ini segera!,"Jawab Sakura datar, dia meletakan kembali Biola ditempat semula, mata Sakura mendelik melihat lima-buah belati ditangan pemuda itu dengan berbagai variasi pembuatanya(Emas, tembaga, almunium, perak, dan yang paling berkarat adalah besi), apa pemuda itu mau membunuhnya disini.

"Aku...minta...Pilihlah...salah satu,"Jawabnya dengan nada tersendat-sendat membuat bola mata Sakura membulat, menatap bingung simumi orde baru ini. Apa pemuda ini sudah gila atau karna luka-luka itu dia jadi kena penyakit gila.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku memilih apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan salah satu belati itu, katakan?,"Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Tidak!,"Jawab mengeleng layaknya bocah, menbuat Sakura memandang bingung. Lalu buat apa mumi orde baru itu memintanya memilih belati. Sakura masih memandangnya dengan waspada lalu tanganya meraih senjata yang dipilihnya, sebuah belat terbuat besi biasa.

"Kalau begitu-,"Azusa lalu membuang kempat belatinya, hingga satu persatu belati berjatuhan ditanah, menimbulkan bunyi yang menderit. Mata Sakura sedikit terbuka ketika tangan Azusa mengenggam tanganya lalu menyerahkan belati itu pada Sakura, dengan tangan yang terpaku kuat mendekap tangan Sakura, Azusa hanya memandang intens.

"Tolong Lukai aku dengan belati pilihanmu,"

"Eh!,"

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **[November - 4 - Jumat - 2016]**

 **Author :** Hay Minna-san *senyum-melambai* apa kabar kalian saya kembali lagi di Fanfic ini, untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini.

 **Noctis :** ((BLEEETTTAAAAKKK!)) *Noctis Kick*

 **Author :** Aduuuuuuuuuhhh..nannii (T-T)

 **Noctis :** Karna sudah banyak yang meminta ini dilanjutkan dan kau baru lanjutkan! Mana tanggung jawabmu pada Fanfic sendiri!

 **Author :** Ta-Pikan

 **Yui :** Kau baik baik saja Light-kun? *natap pengarang*

 **Author :** *suram*

 **Naoto :** Dari pada membicarakan masalah keributan yang dilakukan Noctis-nii dan Author biarkan saja mereka, dan mari kita bacakan nama-nama para pembaca :3 dan khusus 5 pertanyaan dari pembaca yang sudah repot-repot bertanya Lewat Twitter, dan Facebook.

Sepesial Thangs buat :

 **Yuki, Bunga, Cherry Freeze, Serry rere, Nameayudolly, Satsuki Narita, Homowati Ganteng** , **Nivans erlangga, Taku Hinata, Kim Hye Seoulong, Roxas Slaiders** __ **,Arisato yukito, Juju, Devi, gom lovers and sakura centric DLL (maap gak bisa nyebut satu-satu)**

 **Dan 5 pertanyaan yang khusus untuk author :**

 _Dari PM_

 _Ayu Noctlight :_ Kenapa author lebih nyaman, nulis cerita di Crossover, ketimbang cerita ST?

 **Author :** Alasanya karna saya merasa Feelnya menantang untuk saya sebagai pengarangnya, dan banyak Variasi cerita yang, bisa dibuat dari cerita itu.

~oOo~

 _Kizaki-kun :_ Sibuk apa bang atau miss?

 _Author :_ Sekarang saya sibuk kerja dan kuliah makanya jarang ada waktu buat Fanfic, kalau buat Fanfic kecuali istrahat atau liburan.

~oOo~

 _ **Bellebollo :**_ Thor~ mau tanya, kenapa dalam cerita The Shadow Dark of Light ada bagian adegan Naoto si OC author berbicara dengan seseorang yang namanya Shun didalam sebuah cermin ditangankan? Kenapa adegan itu tersematkan dicerita Woman My The Hears juga? Apa 2 cerita diatas memiliki ikatan yang erat, tapikan ceritanya beda jauh dan toh sakuranya kan ada dua!

 _ **Author ;**_ Entah saya harus nangis atau ketawa liat komen kamu bell, terimakasi saya terharu gak nyangka km bisa sedetil itu :3 sebenarnya, Naoto adalah OC autor yang imortal dan memiliki kekuatan untuk berpindah dimensi makanya dia bisa masuk dunia Woman My The Hears dimana Shun berada, yang sama cuma ocnya tapi gak mengubah alur kok.

~oOo~

 _Ardam :_ Mengambil inspirasi dari mana bro?

 _Author :_ Kalau biasanya sastra luar, cerita rakyat luar ama mitos yang biasanya muncul dizaman dulu.

~oOo~

 _Blacking Soda :_ Karakter yang lo benci secara pribadi di cerita Naruto dan Diabolik Lover, jujur!

Author : heheheh...dibilang benci ada tapi gak terlalu di diablik aku kurang suka dengan Raito dan kalau dinaruto aku benci sasuke.

Oke selesai sampai jumpa lagi - sampai jumpa di chap depan *bungkuk- bungkuk*


	9. Chapter 9 - Bangkitnya kekuatan Sakura

**"Kalau begitu-,"Azusa lalu membuang ke-empat belatinya, hingga satu persatu belati berjatuhan ditanah, menimbulkan bunyi yang menderit. Mata Sakura sedikit terbuka ketika tangan Azusa mengenggam tanganya lalu menyerahkan belati itu pada Sakura, dengan tangan yang terpaku kuat mendekap tangan Sakura, Azusa hanya memandang intens.**

 **"Tolong Lukai aku dengan belati pilihanmu,"**

 **"Eh!,"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **[Lightning Shun]**

 **(Bersama)**

 **[Vicky Cou, Nivans erlangga & Monokuma-Baka]**

 **Rating : 17 +**

 **(Untuk kata-kata dan adengan - adegan yang mungkin menyinggung, mohon pengertianya)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **9**

 **(Bangkinya kekuatan Sakura)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Bola-mata Sakura membesar, tatapan Dejavu-mantap(?), nampak diperlihatkan-nya pada sosok mahluk Mumi tampan dihadapanya ini (?). Bagaimana **Tidak** Sosok tampan, penuh sayatan, bertubuh jangkung, bersurai hijau-lumut dihadapanya ini. Menyuruhnya memilih satu Belati dan setelah itu meminta untuk agar melukainya.

 **HOLLY CHAP!**

Sifat rasional macam apa itu, dan tindakan masuk akal macam itu, oke Vampire memang kaum yang kekal meski tak imortal. Dari usia mereka sangat panjang 1000 tahun per1 waktu pertumbuhan dibandingkan manusia, tapi gak begitu juga-kan. "Ka-Kau sudah gila ya?!,"Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan Horror yang sudah 1000% ke-otaknya.

"..."Lelaki itu terdiam.

"Lukai saja dirimu sendiri lalu, perban sendiri,"Ucap Sakura tajam, gadis itu memang bisa menjadi nekad dan menyerang seseorang jika dia terancam tapi masalah yang terjadi adalah lawanya yang minta dilukai.

"Jika tidak! Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab apa yang terjadi, aku ingin kau melukaiku hanya itu, aku tak minta yang lain,"Jawab Azusa dengan tatapan senduh, layaknya anak kecil yang mengantuk.

"Tapi, permintaanmu sungguh tak masuk akal,"Jawab Sakura dengan nada Protes, tidak sengaja Sakura mengerakan tanganya membuat sebuah luka goresan dan noda darah dari tubuh Azusa. "Ahk...Tubuhmu!,"Sakura Shock pupil Hijaunya membulat sempurna dan memandang lelaki yang dihadapanya, yang justru memberi senyuman sangat tulus karna mau melukainya.

"AZUSA!,"Teriakan seseorang terdengar membuat Sakura dan Azusa menoleh pada sosok-hidup yang berteriak. Sosok itu muncul bersama dengan tiga mahluk dibelakangnya. Diantaranya Yuuma (yang berteriak), kemudian Ruki, Kou dan Yui yang datang dengan tampang terburu-buru. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA AZUSA!,"Tanya Yuuma, membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas calem seperti biasa, namun memberikan hawa paling tajam miliknya pada lelaki yang sedang meledak-ledak dihadapanya.

"Dengar ya! Sudaramu ini menganggu ketenanganku, dia datang kesini mengangguku, memilih belati-belati ini (Sakura menunjuk belati yang berceceran dilantai) dengan sebuah permintaan tak berguna-nya (Sakura menunjuk Azusa) lalu memintaku untuk melukainya,"Jawab Sakura menghelah nafas dengan hawa tidak menyenangkan masih keluar dari Yuuma, jujur saja gadis itu sudah lelah dari satu masalah, kembali masalah baru.

Utaraan Sakura membuat Yuuma yang harusnya akan memakinya, justru terdiam seolah tak bisa membantah. Asuza memang punya kebiasaan aneh plus buruk yang memang selalu dilakukanya, meski sudah diminta Yuuma, Ruki dan Kou untuk tidak melukai dirinya sendiri dia tetap saja melakukanya, karna Asuza sangat menyukai rasa sakit. "Aku minta maaf soal Dia!,"Jawab Ruki mendekati Sakura lalu memandang gadis, yang masih nampak terlihat kesal.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja!,"Tanya Yui menghelah nafas lalu merangkul lengan Sakura cepat, sementara Kou hanya mengeleng memperhatikan tingkah Yui yang layaknya perangko pada Sakura.

"Ya, Baik-baik saja!,"Sakura memandang jenuh wajah Yui, Sakura tidak tahu harus berargumen apa lagi.

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba pengelihatanya mengabur, lalu tubuhnya terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk namun masih bisa sadar.

"SAKURA-CHAN!,"Jerit Yui lalu menahan tubuh Sakura membuat Ruki, ikut terbungkuk lalu mengendongnya dengan segera, kedadanya. "Kau baik-baik saja!,"Jawab Yui panic.

"Keringatnya banyak sekali!,"Jawab Yui lalu lelaki disana bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum sebuah bunyi hantaman keras mengenai kaca jendela yang terdengar jelas.

"Ada apa denganya!,"Tanya Kou dengan nada cemas sembari menempatkan tanganya dipipi Sakura, entah kenapa Sakura yang awalnya nampak sehat-sehat saja langsung jatuh begini.

 **PRANGKH!**

Beberapa sosok serigala berwarna putih terang nampak masuk dan menerobos jendela kaca, dari luar gedung ruang music tua, sosoknya yang besarnya lebih dari tiga-atau-empat dari ukuran yang seharusnya, nampak mengerikan mata kuningnya terang, ia juga memperlihatkan cakar-cakar panjang pada kaki depan\belakang nampak amat berbahaya. "Apa-apaan ini!,"Jawab Kou lalu memandang heran pada sosok srigala aneh disertai aura merah-membarah diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang diincarnya,"Yuuma nampak memasang wajah emosi dan ada Yui dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Ruki-kun?,"Tanya Azusa pada Ruki yang sedang mengendong tubuh Sakura didadanya mundur perlahan, dan tak mendapat jawaban justuru melihat wajah Sakura yang nampak 'Tidak-baik'.

Mata Sakura nampak meredup, dengan bulir keringat-peluh muncul pada wajahnya, ia nampak menyengit sakit merasakan rasa sakit penuh pada kepalanya, dengan seolah terhantam hebat, hingga tubuhnya gemetar secara tiba-tiba ia pun menarik rambutnya sendiri, dan menahanya dalam diam didada Ruki.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Tiba-tiba Entah kenapa muncul sosok 'Gaara' dikepalanya yang nampak terlihat samar namun 'Suara Gaara' nampak jelas terdengar dipikiranya.

 _ **[Hati-hati mereka! Dikendalikan para-petinggi lama]**_

Sakura masih menahan Sakit, mencoba membuka mata sedikit mendapati sosok itu mulai mengonggong dan menyerang mereka, meski sosok Yuuma juga Kou nampak dengan kasar memukul hewan itu dengan tenaga penuh.

 _ **[Mereka sangat berbahaya]**_

Suara Gaara mendesah dengan kuat serta penuh kekhawatiran. Meski Sakura masih belum mengerti Gaara itu adalah apa! Tapi gadis itu yakin sosok Gaara yang ada dalam pikiranya bukan hanya sebuah _**Ilusi**_ semata.

 _ **[Mereka mengincar keberadaan Eve dan Jantung Cordelia]**_

Sakura menghebuskan nafas kuat, lalu mencoba melirik keberadaan Yui yang berada disamping Asuza. Namun matanya membulat sosok serigala yang lepas dari pengawasan Kou dan Yuuma membuat Serigala itu mendekati dia dan Ruki.

"!"

 **DUAAARRRRR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Lorong Sekolah]**

 **[Ayato Here]**

Sosok Ayato nampak sedang melintasi sebuah lorong sekolah, mencari Yui dengan sosok menyebalkan Yaitu Sakura haruno. Diantara semua sudaranya entah kenapa hawa gadis itu pink itu terasa minim(juga sikue serambi), membuat dirinya gelisa dan ingin mencari mereka, ia berlari kecil dan tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dari sebuah hawa kuat yang tiba-tiba. " _Ini Dari Ruang musik lama_ ,"Ayato langsung berlari mempercepat gerakanya segera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Taman bunga Sekolah]**

 **[Subaru Here]**

Hamparan mawar cukup padang, indah mengkilap diterpa rembulan sosok Subaru tertidur dengan tenang panuh ketenangan, ditemani angin malam, dia tak masalah akan terkena duri-duri mawar liar yang berada disekitarnya. Saat ini jam pelajaran khusus untuk para pelajar yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dan dia free karna tak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan jadinya berdiam disitu.

Namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seolah mengubah perasaanya, dan matanya langsung terbuka cepat, mata savir indah-nya terbuka tajam. " _ **Hawa ini milik Sakura tapi kenapa,**_ " ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memandang kearah langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Lapangan Sekolah]**

 **[Kanato Here]**

Kanato nampak menghelah nafas sembari memainkan boneka beruang-ghoticknya sembari memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Mr Teddy'. _"Kau tahu Teddy hari ini Reiji menghukumku dan Raito karna masalah sepele,"_

Sosok Kanato nampak mengumal pada boneka, kesayanganya namun ia terkadang, tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya, yang menyangka dia kurang waras atau sebagainya karna curhat pada sebuah benda-mati(ya tahulah).

 _"Ya aku tahu Teddy, Tapi,"_

 **DEG!**

Tiba-tiba jantung Kanato berdetak, merasakan sebuah aura tak asing namun berbeda, wajahnya terangkat dengan cepat dan. _"Ini-kan,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ruang Guru]**

 **[Raito Here]**

Sosok Raito tengah dengan bermesraan dengan guru muda, yang nampak melumat leher jenjang leher putih, muda yang diperdayanya. Dengan mengunakan kemampuan Vampirnya memanipulasi otak hingga targetnya tak mampu menahan dirinya, ditambah wajah tampan-maksimal, tubuh yang dianggap Seksi bagi kaum hawa, serta mengiurkan (kata para gadis yang nonton animenya) tapi sudahlah(?).

Ia tersenyum carming dengan penuh rasa puas melihat sosok targetnya nampak tak berdaya. Awalnya dia hanya sedang ingin mendapatkan darah dari guru mudanya yang wajahnya lumayan cantik, dan kalian semua pasti tahukan jika sifat Raito aslinya seperti apa (Author menunjuk pembaca) saat ini diotaknya terbesit 'Keuntungan yang lain' saat siap menjamah tubuh indah sang-guru.

 **DEG**

Namun ia tiba-tiba berhenti, bola matanya membulat saat merasakan sesuatu aura tiba-tiba terespon pada dirinya." _Hawa ini!_ ,"Ucapnya sambil melotot. Ia langsung tampa berpikir panjang langsung meninggalkan, tubuh sang Guru begitu saja, lalu menghilang dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Anak tangga Sepi sekolah]**

 **[Suu Here]**

Seperti biasa sosok pria Carming, berambut emas yang adalah anak Sulung dari keluarga Sakamaki nampak bersantai ria. Sembari mendengar beberapa list lagu instrument terkenal seperti Mozard dll lewat Hearsednya yang selalu dibawanya bahkan saat mandi sekali-pun. Karna dia juga adalah siswa yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan maka ia menghabiskan waktu pada anak Tangga paling sepi sekolahnya guna menginginkan ketenangan.

Namun matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat, kini terbuka menampilkan manik biru indah sembari menghelah nafas **. "Ini!,"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Perpustakaan Sekolah]**

 **[Reiji Here]**

Reiji bukan tripikal orang yang tak pernah bosan melakukan aktifitas, baginya setiap waktu adalah pekerjaan dan orang yang malas adalah mahluk tak berguna. Seperti biasa sosoknya tengah disibukan dengan banyaknya tumpukan buku yang dibacanya dengan kecepatan yang luar-biasa, dengan The hitam yang pekat namun meresap dilidah membuat ritualnya terasa sempurna. Adalah tradisi istirahatnya yang dapat dilakukanya disekolah mau pun dikediaman Sakamaki.

 **DEG!**

Sebuah Aura langsung saja muncul lalu terkaget, membuat tubuh-nya serentak dari kursi. Lalu lenyap dari perpustakaan

"Sakura,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ruang-musik]**

 **[Kembali keSakura]**

 **"UHG!,"**

Bola mata semua orang membulat terutama Ruki. Mengapa tidak beberapa detik yang lalu dimana baik Sakura dan Ruki yang menjadi target salah satu sosok serigala dan kejadian yang tak disangka itu bermula.

 **SRING~**

Tubuh Sakura secara tiba-tiba. bersinar dalam gendongan Ruki. Sinar hijau-terbias terang diseluruh tubuhnya keseluruh ruangan, hingga membuat ledakan aura membuat seluruh barang ditempat-nya seolah terpental kesana - kesini, bersamaan tubuh-tubuh Serigala-serigala yang ada disekitarnya, terpelanting mundur.

Semua disana hanya terdiam, memandang Sakura yang masih terbujur kaku dengan tubuh lemah, gemetaran, dengan aura hijau masih menyelubunginya, rambut soft-pinknya secara ajaib langsung memanjang, lebih panjang dari seharusnya (sepinggul) lalu mata Sakura nampak mengkilat berwarna merah-terang. Ruki tak bisa menyimpulkan apa-pun otak pandainya seolah kehilangan kepintaranya dalam sekejab, bagaimana mungkin sosok manusia biasa seperti Sakura memiliki aura-sebesar ini, dan membuat perubahan tubuh saat memunculkanya (seperti rambut dan matanya secara yang secara berubah derastis) terakhir tubuh Sakura seperti layaknya benda yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, ya Ruki tahu bahwa tubuh 'Sakura Haruno' tidaklah berat baginya, akan tetapi keluarnya aura aneh dari tubuh Sakura membuat Sakura layaknya sehelai bulu unggas ditanganya.

 **BRAKHS!**

 **BLAMMS!**

 **TAKSSSS!**

Angin mengelilingi ruangan menyebar kemana-mana membuat orang didalamnya berusaha mengenggam sesuatu agar tidak terlempar layaknya kertas yang akan diterbangkan angin secara tiba-tiba. Angin kuat itu membuat para Serigala-Seriga itu nampak terpukul mundur serta terpojok. akibat hembusan hebat angin dari tubuh Sakura, kilawan cahaya hijau ditubuhnya juga membuat pengelihatan Serigala-serigala itu terganggu lalu satu persatu hewan itu menyerah lalu meninggalkan mereka, dan melompati jendela yang sudah pecah dengan berantakan.

"Mereka pergi,"Ucap Asuza lalu memandang hancurnya ruangan disekitarnya sekarang.

"Siapa orang berengsek yang mengirim mereka kemari!,"Jawab Yuuma mulai murka.

"Sakura~chan!,"Suara Yui terdengar dengan nada Khawatir. Membuat pandangan Yuuma, Kou dan Azusa langsung mengarah pada Yui dan Ruki. Dan benar saja mereka melihat Sakura yang ada dalam gendongan Ruki nampak masih mengeluarkan Cahaya hijau transparan dari tubuhnya, meskipun anginya sudah berhenti dan musuh sudah pergi. Akan tetapi cahaya dari Sakura tetap keluar dari tubunya, dan nafas gadis berambut Soft-pink lalu terlihat begitu berat, seolah ia tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanya.

 **BARKH!**

Suara pintu kembali terdengar, membuat kondisi kembali menegang saat Sosok Sakamaki bersaudaralah yang datang kesana, entah apa yang harus di-pikirkan Ruki, Asuza, Kou dan Yuuma apa mereka harus senang atau jengkel.

"Minna!,"Yui melangkah cepat mendekati salah satu Saudara Yaitu Subaru yang paling awal didepan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi Kue Serambi!,"Jawab Ayato membulatkan matanya menatap Yui lalu membuang pandangan langsung pada Sakura yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Berantakan sekali disini!,"Jawab Kanato lalu mengenggam erat boneka Teddy-bearnya.

"Beberapa hewan! Datang menyerang kami!,"Jawab Yui menjelaskanya dengan cepat.

"Hewan!,"Jawab Shuu, lalu melirik sosok Yuuma yang memandang mereka acuh-tak-acuh.

"Serigala dengan Aura merah datang menyerang!,"Jawab Kou langsung menjawab dengan melipat tangan didepan dada. "Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka incar!,"Jawabnya lagi.

"Merepotkan sekali!,"Jawab Yuuma dengan pandangan kesal.

"Tidak salah lagi!,"Reiji mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memandang serius. "Pasti para Petinggi yang melakukan hal ini!,"Jawabnya lalu menatap Khawatir pada sosok Sakura digendongan Ruki.

"Aku merasakan Hawa Para-petinggi dan Hawa-"Belum Raito menyelesaikan ucapanya suara Lenguhan terdengar membuat ia terdiam.

"Uhg!,"Bola mata Sakura terbuka pelan disertai lenguhan lemah. Membuat mata semua orang kembali memandangnya, ia juga dibantu pelan-pelan turun dari gendongan Ruki pelan-pelan.

"Sakura-chan,"Yui lalu mendekati Sakura, dan langsung memeluknya, wajahnya nampak terlihat penuh cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja!,"Tanya Yui tak henti-hentinya bertanya dan gadis bersurai pirang itu menangis.

Sakura terdiam memandang semua orang, tiba-tiba matanya hanya menyiratkan tatapan mata kosong, Aura pendar hijau yang mengeluarnya tiba-tiba menghilang secara perlahan dari tubuhnya, matanya memandang semua wajah lelaki disana, lalu matanya kembali pada Yui. " _Yui_ ,"Panggil Sakura pelan.

"Y-Ya? Ada apa!,"Tanya Yui setengah panic dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, gadis itu seperti ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kepalaku seperti mau meledak!."Jawabnya sekenangnya sembari menjambak rambutnya. Sementara Yui masih memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan Ruki juga masih menahan keseimbagan Sakura dari belakang.

"Sebaiknya kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini!,"Jawab Reiji sekenangnya lalu mendekati Yui dan Sakura untuk mengendong Sakura. Namun Ruki nampak menolak dengan sebuah gerakan menarik tubuh Sakura, membuat Reiji menyengit.

"Apa mau kalian!,"Jawab Reiji menyengit tidak suka, disertai tatapan pembunuh yang semua sudara Sakamaki berikan pada Ruki.

"Sepertinya kalian lupa jika! Nampaknya para Serigala itu juga mengincar kami semua,"Jawab Ruki tajam, ia lalu kembali mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak sadar didadanya. "Maka kalian harus memberitahu kami soal petinggi yang kalian maksut itu,"Jawab Ruki tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Ditempat Lain]**

 **BRAKS!**

Suara terdengar bising membahana. Akibat serpihan kaca gelas yang menyebar dan terbentur dengan keras dengan lantai yang mulai berair oleh cairan 'Wine' yang menghambur saat media gelas itu pecah. "Kalian gagal mendapatkan Eve!," Sosok lelaki tampan memandang beberapa hewan Serigala berada dihadapanya nampak terpaku gemetar begitu ketakutan karna aura pria itu tidak biasa, bolamata keemasan dengan rambut, kaca-mata, dan sebuah penutup mata dikirinya yang entah kenapa(Author merasa bingung dengan pemuda satu ini) memiliki surai spike merah berantakan, dengan tampang seperti Bad-boy.

"Hentikan Shin!,"Jawab sosok orang lain memasuki ruangan itu, seorang berambut panjang-lurus, berwarna perak, dengan tubuh jangkung, berjubah hitam dengan Shall menutupi sepertiga wajahnya sampai batas hidung dengan Shallnya memandang sinis. "Melepaskan kemarahan pada mereka tak akan membuat rencana kita berhasil,"Ucapnya dengan sorot pandang tajam.

"Lalu!,"sosok lelaki bernama Shin menatap pria itu dengan tampang arogan. "Lalu apa?,"Tanyanya dengan tajam.

Pria bersurai mengeleng, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku-tangan dan diberikan pada Shin. "Bacalah itu adalah buku yang petinggi sebelum kita ,"Jawabnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini!,"Tanyanya dengan penuh keraguan. Akhirnya mengambilnya lalu membuka buku itu, beberapa menit tak ada respon dari Shin dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat penuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kebangkitanya terlalu cepat,"Naoto mengeram kesal memandang langit. Dengan perasaan tak menentu ia nampak terdiam diatas gedung, dengan cahaya bulan terang menyinari langit malam berbintang. "Jika mereka menemukan sosok Dewi Aiden sekarang maka segala yang dilakukan Dewa waktu akan sia-sia saja,"Naoto meruntuk kesal sembari aura besar keluar dari tubuhnya membuat angin misterius berputar disekitarnya.

" **Kau boleh saja emosi!, Namun jika kau tak bisa menahanya bisa-bisa mereka sadar siapa kamu sebenarnya** ,"Jawab seseorang, membuat Naoto melirik kesebelah lalu memandang kesebelahnya dan tarlihat sosok lelaki muncul disampingnya, lelaki berambut merah-terang melompat diatas pagar pembatas sembari memandangnya.

"Noir!,"Jawab Naoto memandang kearah pria tersebut sembari tersenyum memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengapa kau kemari!,"Tanyanya.

"Sedikit pekerjaan!,"Jawabnya datarnya memiringkan kepala."Tak-aku sangka Kebangkitan Sakura sebagai Aiden bisa secepat ini!,"

"Kau mengetahuinya!,"Jawab Naoto.

"Tentu saja! Sebagai mahluk yang lebih tinggi dari dimensi manusia aku dapat mengetahui hal ini, aku juga tak ingin kau terus membebani dirimu sendiri makanya aku kemari!,"Jawab Noir ia lalu mendekati Naoto lalu membelai kepalanya."Jangan lupa jika! Meskipun kau adalah seorang **[Iblis-kematian]** kau sudah seperti Adiku juga! Dan satu hal lagi Shun khawatir padamu,"Jawab Noir melompat disamping Naoto.

"...,"Jawab Naoto terdiam sembari menundukan kepala. "Padahal Shun Nii memberiku tanggung jawab begitu besar padaku!,"Jawabnya.

"Jangan hanya menyalakan dirimu atas semua ini!,"Jawab Noir lalu mengaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Seorang Dewa saja bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal, mengapa seorang iblis tidak bisa!,"Jawab Noir. "Tapi hal ini sudah garis tangan, ketika Sang-dewi terbangun dan perlahan mengembalikan kekuatanya, maka ingatan masa lalu akan kembali lagi dan saat itu Sakura akan memilih jalanya sendiri, kau cukup jadi mentornya agar dia mendapatkan orang yang tepat untuk melepaskan kutukanya,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[o0_Mamory_0o]**

 _Aku merasakan perasaan pening yang sangat menyiksa layaknya ribuan jarum, dengan sengaja ditancapkan pada otaku berkali-kali bersama kenangan yang terserap masuk._

 _Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal yang aneh, dimana sebelumnya harusnya aku berada diatas ranjang kamar uks, dan dijaga Sakamaki dan Mukami bersaudara. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada ditempat yang tidak kukenal._

 _Aku berdiri didekat sebuah tempat pingiran air terjun yang indah dengan ornamen bunga liar seperti taman peri dalam buku cerita bergambar, sebuah hutan dengan tumbuhan liar dimana-mana, langit malam yang kelam dengan taburan bintang yang seolah amat dekat dengan pijakan, tempat ini tak ada cahaya lampu melainkan sebuah cahaya dari sesuatu-orb spirit yang nampak terbang mondar-mandir, layaknya kunang-kunang mereka bercahaya begitu indah menerangi tempat ini. Aku terdiam lalu memandang jauh sosok wanita dan lelaki yang nampak bercanda tawa tak jauh dari lokasiku berdiri dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku tempat lain ketempat air yang lumayan tenang untuk melihat refleksiku sendiri. Namun mataku teralih sosok pasangan-muda-mudi tak jauh dariku bermain air._

 _"Siapa itu?Apa itu manusia?," Aku berguma dengan sendirinya, membiarkan otak-ku merespon apa yang terjadi, aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sesuka hatiku(entahlah)._

 _"Dia bukan manusia biasa, Dia Eve dan Adam!,"Sosok lelaki dengan baju berlapis baja dengan sepasang sayap bagaikan Angsa putih dipunggungnya nampak muncul bagai kibasan angin lewat disampingku._

 _"Eve? Dan Adam,"Tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepalaku._

 _"Sosok pasangan manusia murni yang tinggal bersama kita, didunia para Dewa!? Mereka sangat istimewa hingga tinggal bersama kita"Jawab sosok disampingku._

 _"Sunggukah! Luar biasa!?,"Jawabku sekenanya sembari mataku bertuju pada mata air tenang dibawahku, memberikan cerminan akan rupaku, sosok gadis berambut pink dangan kulit pucat, beberapa bunga kecil warna-warni dikepalaku membentuk hiasan mahkota kecil, dengan gaun putih berkain jatuh polos._

 _"Aiden..?!,"Panggilnya terdengar tapi aku masih membuatku terpaku menatap pantulan cermin air, dihadapanku._

 _"Aiden..Aiden..Aiden."_

 _"Aiden..Aiden hei.."_

 _"Aid.."_

 **[Memory Part End]**

 **[Sakura Pov End]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SKIP BUT STORY]**

Selepas apa yang terjadi. Suu meminta Raito memanipulasi memori, dan meminta Kanato membersihkan jejak mereka disana. Sakura yang pingsan pun digotong oleh Ruki dan Mukami bersaudara berkeras untuk ikut dengan Sakamaki untuk mengetahui mengenai informasi tentang petinggi Vampire yang Reiji bicarakan dan juga untuk menjaga Eve yang juga begian dari apa yang Mukami Sudara inginkan.

Para pria dari dua kubu itu memutuskan untuk melakukan pergenjatan senjata untuk demi menjaga Eve karna, Eve itu sesuatu yang penting bagi rencana mereka.

Mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkumpul di Villa Sakamaki yang dekat dengan Sekolah, mereka tak mau kembali kediaman utama mereka untuk mencegah Serigala-Serigala itu muncul kembali.

Sesampainya di-Villa Ruki menceritakan bagaimana kejadian saat mereka semua diserang, Ruki dan lainya berpendapat jika para petinggi menginginkan Yui, itulah pemicu para Serigala-serigala panggilan itu mengamuk dan mudah menemukan Yui dengan mudahnya.

Namun yang jadi pemikiran kedua selain melindungi Eve mereka, Sekarang rasa penasaran sangat kuat mulai tertanam pada hati para lelaki Sakamaki maupun Mukami yang apa lagi jelas-jelas melihat kejadian luar biasa yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura.

 _"Siapa Sakura!?,"_

 _"Dan mengapa Cahaya hijau dengan Kuatnya dapat keluar dari tubuh gadis itu!?,"_

 _"Eve Saja yang ditakdirkan para Adam tak menunjukan kekuatan seperti itu?, tapi jelas-jelas kekuatan Sakura bukanlah kekuatan Vampire dia masihlah manusia"_

 _"Tapi kenapa?!,"_

Semua itu semakin menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan yang seolah tak terjawab sama sekali, kemana agar para pria Sakamaki mencari jawaban-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Para mukami memutuskan meninggalkan Villa terkecuali (Kou) yang tetap tinggal. Dan yang lain memutuskan pergi karna beralasan akan mengurus hal yang penting, tapi mereka berkata akan kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-lah Para Sakamaki nampak berkumpul secara lengkap diruang tengah Villa yang ber-ornamen merah-kecoklatan dengan lapisan kayu cemara, yang karekteristik dan mahal. Disana, **Ayato** nampak duduk diatas sebuah sofa panjang lengkap dengan gaya menyilangkan kaki, **Kanato** nampak berdiri memandang perapian sembari memeluk boneka Teddy bearnya, **Suu** yang nampak berdiri memandang jendela besar disudut ruangan namun kehadiran **(Naoto)** nampak membuat dua diantara mereka merasa resah, **Reiji** sedang meminum sebuah The hitam, disalah satu kursi dekat kursi Ayato, **Raito** juga sedang berdiri disebelah meja biliar didekat perapian dan memaingan game shoot-tress-ball bersama **Subaru**. Semua mulai dengan diam dan mengurusi urusan masing-masing sampai pintu ruang tengah Villa yang awalnya tertutup, dibuka seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang-berwarna putih-keunguan dengan jubah hitam-bulu berjalan mendekati mereka semua, dan respon semua orang sangat kaget atas kemunculanya.

"Ayah,"Itulah respon Reiji yang memandang sosok itu dan dialah 'Kal Sakamaki' Sang kepala keluarga dan sekaligus Ayah dari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah!," Bola mata Sakura membulat lebar, dengan nafas tersengkal-sengkal, merasakan gesekan lapisan kasur hangat terasa pada tubuh bagian belakang, posisi dibaringkan. Suhu tubuh-nya nampak keringat dingin disambut dengan suasana remang-remang dengan langit-langit kayu yang terlapisi baja yang sangat mahal. Sakura bersumpah ini tidak seperti langit-langit kamar-rumah sakit UKS sekolahnya atau, Rumahnya dikediaman Sakamaki atau salah satu langit-langit kamar mukami, trus ini dimana?!, tempat ini terasa asing untuknya.

"Kau sudah sadar! Sakura-chan!,"Sebuah suara terdengar begitu ceria, Sakura berpaling ia langsung disambut sebuah pelukan-layaknya dipeluk oleh bayi beruang yang besar, (ralat : Bayi besar) Sakura mendapati sebuah dada bidang dan gambaran surai berantakan berwarna pirang pucat yang nampak antusias, yang membuat dia nampak merespont dengan penuh malas.

"He-Hentikan memeluku layaknya guling, atau aku akan memukulmu nanti,"Jawab Sakura datar memandang sang Vampire. Yang merupakan Idola para gadis (seleb) yang kita panggil Kou mukami. "Diamana ini!,"dan mengapa lelaki itu ada disini.

Kou yang nampak cemberut saat itu. Meski mengangkat sepertiga pelukanya lalu melirik wajah Sakura yang masih dipeluknya. "...," Kou terdiam tampa bicara.

"Eh,"alis Sakura menyengit penuh saat tak mendengar beberapa detik dari Vampire idola. Masih terdiam tersebut. "Jangan bercanda cepat jawab aku!?,"Jawab Sakura menyengit apa dia diculik lagi. Namun baru saja mau bicara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa sosok memasuki.

"Sakura Chaaan~"Jeritan langsung datang pada Yui memasuki ruangan. Yui langsung mendekat lalu memberikan pelukan kedua yang nyaris membuat Sakura tak bernafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, mengapa kau mengumpulkan kami disini!,"Kini Suu anak paling tua nampak bertanya mewakili sudara-sudaranya.

"Aku ingin menceritakan latar-belakang Sakura yang sebenarnya,"ia memperbaiki letak duduknya yang sebelumnya kaku dan menghelah nafas menatap para putranya.

 **Cerita bermula datang dari Klan Haruno yang disebut sebagai Klan-Penyembuh yang disebut salah satu Klan Kuat didunia Bawah. keistemawaan disetiap keturunanya bisa menciptakan kekuatan untuk mengobati atau melawan kehendak alam, selayaknya kaum Vempire mereka memiliki massa hidup yang panjang akan tetapi aura yang mengeluar dari tubuh mereka tak bisa dibedakan dari manusia-biasa. Makanya selain Klan itu terpencil(Note : maksutnya Tertutup) dan susah ditemukan keberadaanya.**

 **Banyak Klan ingin menemukan mereka, mulai menginginkan wanita atau pria dari kaum itu untuk mendapatkan keturunan dari klan itu, ada pula yang ingin menghancurkan mereka gara-gara tak ingin tersaingi.**

 **Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, musuh akhirnya menemukan Klan Haruno dan mereka bertarung dan itulah akhir dari Klan Haruno.**

 **Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang selamat menyebar dengan identitas baru.'Tsunade Senju' dari Klan Senju menemukan Sakura akhirnya dia hidup menjadi dokter disalah satu panti asuhan Konoha yang juga tempat dimana Sakura hidup sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi.**

 **Sakura dan Tsunade hidup dipanti asuhan dengan kehidupan cukup bahagia.**

 **Akan tetapi hidup tenang yang tak selamanya. Klan musuh menemukan keberadaan mereka, dan berniat untuk membunuh Sakura.**

 **Tsunade berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura dengan cara melakukan pembicaraan denganku, agar aku mengakat Sakura sebagai putri angkatku sebagai Sudari kalian.**

"Akan tetapi,"

"Akan tetapi?!,"Kini Reiji menyengit tajam dan nampak memandang datar sang Ayah dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Setelah aku mengambil Sakura, dan membawanya kemari. Aku mendapatkan kabar terbaru saat Tsunade dinyatakan Tewas, beberapa ajudanku menemukan sebuah buku yang berisi bahwa Sakura dari Klan Haruno memiliki kutukan-khusus,"Jawabnya mengeluarkan sebuah catatan.

"Kutukan Khusus?!,"Kini Ayato membeo.

"Benar,"Jawab Kal datar.

"Kutukan yang datang 10000 tahun sekali, saat seorang anak perempuan lahir pada klan Haruno,diwarisi titisan seorang dewi akan terlahir kembali sebagai manusia, seorang Dewi yang dibuang dari Surga karna melakukan kesalahan, dan terlahir untuk menghilangkan kutukanya serta sebuah takdir yang harus dicarinya agar bisa menyelesaikan dosa besarnya,"Jelas pria itu.

"Apa itu Ayah! Lalu dengan cara apa,"Raito melirik sang Ayah dengan wajah serius jarang baginya bisa berexpresi seserius itu.

"Mengikatkan benang merah pada laki-laki yang mencintainya sepenuh hati,"Jawab sang Ayah menghelah nafas menyembunyikan kegugupanya. "Saat seorang lelaki memiliki dia seutuhnya dan mencintainya dengan tulus, lalu ia menerimanya maka hukumanya akan disirna,"Jawab sang Ayah.

Mendengar ucapan sang Ayah semua pria disana terdiam dalam kebisuan selang beberapa detik. Memang bersikap bisu didepan sang ayah memang sudah biasa dilakukan oleh Sakamaki bersaudara tapi atmosfir yang ada sekarang sangat berbeda. Kal memperbaiki kembali posisi duduknya dan kembali memasukan buku tadi dalam saku jubahnya. "Aku punya permintaan pada kalian ini bukan sebuah perintah tapi hanya permintaan,"Jawab Kal.

"Apa itu Ayah?!,"Tanya Subaru.

"Andai Eve kelak sudah memilih salah satu dari kalian sebagai pemimpin sah! Dan pendampingnya," Kal menatap dengan tatapan tajam. "Ini hanyalah permintaan jika kalian bisa, maukah salah satu dari kalian menikah dengan Sakura!?,"Jawab Kal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Kamis - 15 - Desember - 2016]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Note]**

 **Halo semua..! Vicky-Cou disini! Hari ini maaf jika bukan Lightning Shun, yang muncul karna dia berhalangan (** _ **lirik shun yang lagi main PS4**_ **) hadir hingga saya-lah yang membantu pembuatan serial ini dari dua-part sebelumnya karna Mokuma Baaka sedang tidak bisa karna kesibukan yang juga padat (** _ **ngelirik Baka sedang nonton Film Korea**_ **). Sebenarnya konsep cerita dari 'The Shadow Dark of Light' sudah disusun sampai tamat, cuman masalah keterlambatanya dan pemotongan cerita yang terlalu singkat karnanya masalah waktu, dan kesibukan penulis dan penulisnya, didunia nyata yang padat, itu pula yang membuat cerita mengalami beberapa kesalahan seperti Tyapo dll, jadi mohon atas keterlambatan cerita kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Salam Cinta.**

 **Vicky-Cou, Mokuma Baka & Lightning Shun**


	10. Chapter 10 - INCEDST

_**"Aku punya permintaan pada kalian ini bukan sebuah perintah tapi hanya permintaan,"Jawab Kal.**_

 _ **"Apa itu Ayah?!,"Tanya Subaru.**_

 _ **"Andai Eve kelak sudah memilih salah satu dari kalian sebagai pemimpin sah! Dan pendampingnya," Kal menatap dengan tatapan tajam. "Ini hanyalah permintaan jika kalian bisa, maukah salah satu dari kalian menikah dengan Sakura!?,"Jawab Kal.**_

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **10**

 **(INCEDST)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura memandang langit gelap dari jendela kamarnya ia menghelah nafas paling dalam. Setelah kejadian tiga hari lalu ia dan keluarga Sakamaki meminta izin mendadak dari sekolah dengan alasan ada acara mendadak. Sepeninggalan Sakamaki mulailah keributan terjadi disekolah dimana para siswa menemukan ruangan musik lama yang porak-poranda secara misterius, namun para pengelola tidak ingin sekolah mereka mendapat citra yang buruk dimedia (secara sekolah tempat para Sakamaki dan Mukami) adalah sekolah professionnal dimata dunia, makanya yang sekolah disini kebanyakan kaum bangsawan, selebriti, anak dewan makanya(sekali lagi) mereka mau menjaga Image positive sekola mereka, dengan menyebarkan berita, kalau beberapa bawahan pemilik sekolah sengaja menghancurkan gedung lama untuk membuat ruangan itu hancur, diganti yang baru.

Sakura menghelah nafas, dihadapan didepan sebuah cermin dengan rambut pink-nya yang berubah panjang melewati punggung (bahkan lebih), padahal jauh sebelum rambut sebelumnya yang hanya sependek leher-nya, ia hanya menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Pasalnya, saat Sakura memutuskan memotong rambutnya yang panjangnya Yui memaksanya untuk mempertahankan rambut panjangnya.

 **Brek!**

Sebuah suara pintu dibuka pelan nampak terdengar, membuat mata Sakura memandang dengan wajah 'Bete' untuk alasan yang tak perlu ditanya lagi. Sosok tampan Ayato Si Ore-sama, nampak memasuki kamar dengan tidak minta izin, tampang angkuh memandang Sakura judes(seperti biasa) Sakura berharap agar pria itu tak mencari masalah denganya apa-lagi suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. "Kau harusnya mempersiapkan dirimu, Ayah sudah menunggu diruang makan!,"Jawabnya menatap datar.

"Aku akan segera kebawah!,"Jawab Sakura menghelah nafas, sembari mengambil sebuah sisir dimeja rias dan memperhatikan kembali wajahnya, pada cermin sembari menghelah nafas.

"Cepatlah!,"Jawabnya datar, ucapnya dengan nada ngotot.

"Aku tahu dan sebaiknya, pergilah dari sini atau kita akan berkelahi seharian penuh!,"Jawab Sakura dengan tampang amat cetus diwajahnya.

"Duduk!,"Ungkapnya cetus membuat alis sebelah Sakura menyengit, Ayato yang awalnya mengebu-gebu menyuruhnya turun untuk makan dan sekarang malah menyuruhnya duduk didepan meja rias, ada apa dengan mahluk dari kembar tiga ini.

"Apa mau-mu!,"Jawab Sakura.

"Diam!,"Desis dengan tampang badass. Ayato lalu menarik gelang-rambut, yang ada diatas meja rias, dan sisir yang dipegang Sakura tanganya lumayan lihai memainkan rambutnya, iris-mata giok-nya yang tajam nampak melirik anak rambut, serta bergerak liar, sampai beberapa detik kemudian.

 **Set!**

Sebuah kepangan-ala seribu (Rapunzel-hair) nampak cantik sudah terikat rapi, dengan memberikan poni yang sengaja dimiringkan dan Kepangan yang sengaja disisihkan kebahu kirinya membuat ia nampak manis sekali, disertai gaun malam lurus berwarna biru-muda, dan pita mawar didadanya. Kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu tentu membuat dia kebingungan #Naratornya mulai lebay ( **Vicky Cou** ).

Biasanya Sakura harus berdebat sepanjang hari, jika menghadapi sang ore-sama. Namun sekarang dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik atau menit dia berubah menjadi lebih jinak #(!).

"Rambutmu lebih rapi sekarang, ayo kita Turun!,"Ucap Ayato langsung berbalik dengan posisi angkuh, sementara Sakura hanya masih terbengong bengong dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ayato nampak berjalan lambat kepintu keluar bersamaan ada Yui yang juga kebetulan akan memasuki kamar Sakura, hanya tersenyum lepas memperhatikan wajah cantik rambut Sakura yang sudah di-ikat sangat begitu manis.

"KYAAA! Kau membuat kepangan rambut seperti ini Kawai-nee!?,"Ucap Yui heboh lalu memeluk Sakura. "Kau memang manis dengan gaya rambut itu! Makanya sudah kubilang tetap membiarkanya panjang!,"Jawab Yui dengan nada senang.

"Haaah!,"Sakura hanya menghelah nafas membuang muka bosan. "Bukan aku yang mengepangnya tapi Ayato,"Jawab Sakura.

"Eh!,"Bola mata Yui mendelik lebar lalu melonggarkan pelukanya secara tiba+tiba dileher Sakura, rautnya nampak terkejut dalam beberapa detik seolah tak percaya, tapi melihat wajah Sakura yang selalu datar, dan Tyape orang yang tidak gemar bercanda Yui pasti yakin 100% jika ucapan Sakura benar adanya.

"Ayato-kun yang membuatnya! Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?!,"Tanya Yui memandang Sakura yang mengeleng pelan.

"Kau bercanda ya!,"Jawab Sakura datar. Lalu bangkit dari kursi lalu menarik tangan Yui pelan menuju pintu keluar. "Sebaik-nya kita pergi makan, bersama sebelum ada dari mereka yang kembali masuk kekamarku tampa permisi,"Ucap Sakura.

"Hai-Hai, One-chan,"Jawab Yui sembari terkekek kecil lalu mengikuti gadis bersurai pink yang meninggalkan ruangan kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana nampak tenang diruang makan, tak ada siapa-pun yang membuka obrolan, semua nampak terlihat datar tampa raut basa-basi, hawa yang dingin memenuhi ruangan, terlebih lagi dipancarkan olah semua putra Sakamaki dan juga orang yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga dari anak lima bersaudara juga makan dengan satu meja yang sama tidak-kah kondisi ini terlalu kelam untuk sebuah Keluarga yang jarang bertemu-satu sama lain?.

Jujur saja Sakura masih dapat mengikut arus keadaan hingga tetap mempertahankan wajah-datarnya, namun mata hijaunya yakin jika gadis pirang disampingnya sangatlah tidak-nyaman, lalu mengabaikan semua orang Naoto juga turut hadir untuk makan bersama dan tetap pada wajah tenang tampa dosa. Sakura pasti akan mengintrogasi lelaki itu disaat yang tepat.

 **Trit!**

Derit pisau-makan terdengar, dari tangan Kal mata indah tajamnya, lalu mengarah pada Sosok Sakura yang makan disudut dengan wajah tenang-tampa expresi apa-pun."Sakura!,"Panggil Kal.

Sakura mengangkat kepala sedikit, lalu irisnya memandang sosok Kal yang menatapnya, panggilan Kal padanya juga, secara otomatis membuat semua anggota keluarga yang makan turut memandangi wajah sang Pemimpin. "Ya?!,"Balas Sakura pendek.

"Aku minta maaf atas Tsunade! Aku tak-bisa, menyelamatkan-nya,"Jawab Sang ayah angkat dengan pandangan senduh, ia nampak terpekur sejenak sebelum menatap Sakura memberinya sebagai respon.

"Tidak masalah! Anda tak perlu merasa bersalah atas 'Guru-ku' aku sudah tahu Klan Seperti apa aku dilahirkan, meski tidak semua aku tahu mengapa mereka mengejar kami,"Jawab Sakura sembari mengeleng, dengan pandangan begitu teguh dan berusaha menahan rasa sedih, dihadapan semua orang. "Aku tidak menyalahkan anda atas kondisi dirinya,"Jawab Sakura menundukan wajahnya.

"Tsunade adalah wanita yang baik! Meski dia adalah Klan Senju, yang notabene adalah Klan kuat dia justru memilih menyembunyikan identitas dan menjadi Dokter-didesa-desa dan pedalaman, untuk menolong orang-orang kecil,"Jawab Kal.

"Yah anda benar!,"Jawab Sakura, ia memandang datar wajah Kal, sembari mengangguk. "aku mengerti, maaf sepertinya aku butuh waktu, untuk menenangkan diri,"Jawab Sakura bangkit dari kursi dengan wajah menunduk dengan perasaan sedih. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku!,"Jawabnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau-lakukan setelah ini Sakura,"Jawab Kal. "Jika kau mau aku bisa mengirimu untuk berlibur sementara waktu kebeberapa Pulau-pribadiku, jika kau mau,"Jawab Kal tersenyum-senduh.

"Terimakasi atas kemurahan hati anda!,"Jawab Sakura mengeleng, rautnya juga belum berubah sama sekali. "Saya rasa liburan tak perlu untuk saya, saya akan tetap disini dan mengikuti Sekolah, tahun ajaran baru nanti akan dimulai dan saya rasa saya akan mengikutinya untuk mengejar beberapa mata pelajaran yang tertunda,"Jawab Sakura membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja, tampa ada yang mencegahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan tampa, memikirkan mau kemana awalnya. Namun ia malah berhenti pada kumpulan mawar liar yang ada ditaman kediaman Sakamaki. Ia memutuskan membaringkan diri rerumputan lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati serbuan angin yang perlahan menghembus ditubuhnya melemah dan mencoba tidur tampa rasa perduli.

"Kalau kau mau tidur disini Kau pikir gaun apa yang kau pakai sekarang? Hah!,"Suara datang dari sosok seorang pemuda yang ucapanya tidak mengennakan dan tak lain juga tidak bukan adalah Subaru.

"Berisik mau tidur, mau jalan-jalan, mau guling-guling itu terserah aku bukan,"Jawab Sakura cetus wajahnya nampak tak ingin diganggu oleh siapa-pun. Padahal Sakura sudah dengan susah payah menghindari Yui sekarang justru malah ketemu Subaru.

"Dengan gaun seperti itu!,"Jawab Subaru datar membuat Sakura memandang tajam kembali pemuda termuda dari Ras-Vampire yang satu atap denganya, dan tak perduli dengan posisi dimana Subaru tengah memandang berenda gaun tubuhnya dan paha-putihnya yang nampak terlihat terbuka dalam posisi terbaring direrumputan.

"Terus kau mau apa? Menanyakan dialok berulang-ulang apa hanya itu?,"Tanya Sakura cetus.

"Mungkin, tapi kau lupa kau ini manusia, kau bisa mati kedinginan dengan baju gaun berbelah besar seperti itu,"Jawab Subaru lalu membuka Jaketnya dan menyampirkan Jaket-hitam kulit itu dipaha Sakura.

Sakura nampak menyengit sembari memandang dingin, apa ada meteor terjun menghantam kepala pria sakamaki hari ini?, dari Ayato dan Sekarang Subaru. " _Mimpi apa aku semalam?_ ,"Pikirnya dengan nada bingung.

"Ada apa!?,"Tanya Subaru.

"Gelagat-mu aneh!,"Jawab Sakura cepat bersamaan membuat wajah Subaru langsung salah tingkah, membuatnya nyaris saja memarahi gadis bersurai pink tersebut namun ia berhenti berkata saat melihat wajah Tenang Sakura telah terlena direrumputan dan tertidur disana.

Saat itu pula Subaru menatap sang Gadis intens lalu memikirkan sebuah memori yang terekam jelas oleh sang Ayah mengenai sesuatu.

 _ **"Andai Eve kelak sudah memilih salah satu dari kalian sebagai pemimpin sah! Dan pendampingnya,"**_

 _ **"Ini hanyalah permintaan jika kalian bisa, maukah salah satu dari kalian menikah dengan Sakura!?,"Jawab Karl.**_

Dua ucapan itu jujur saja menganggu perasaan-nya, sejak awal dia memang tak perduli siapa yang akan memimpin Keluarga-sakamaki. Baginya siapa-pun tak akan jadi masalah dan saat Eve datang kekediaman mereka pun bagi-nya Eve hanya layaknya piala bergilir dan juga pemuas nafsu dengan Komposisi darah yang luar biasa. Tapi pada saat sosok Sakura muncul, seorang gadis pendiam, kasar, misterius dan sangat berani. mampu membuat sebuah dinding besar yang ada dihadapannya dan Sudara-sudaranya.

Layaknya sosok misterius yang penuh dengan kejutan, setiap harinya.

 _ **Lalu apa?**_

 _ **Sekarang!**_

Saat Eve memilih pendampingnya secara sah, ada rasa Lain yang dimana jika itu terjadi. Memikirkan Itu saja Subaru merasa kepalanya terasa begitu penuh hingga sesak tak bernafas.

"Sakura?Subaru,"Reiji Nampak mendekat saat menadarinya keduanya. Sakura Nampak terlelap direrumputan tampa menyadari keberadaan Reiji. Membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menyengit tajam pada sosok Subaru disamping Sakura. Saat Subaru menyadari keberadaan Reiji, Subaru langsung mengambil keputusan membawa Sakura kekamarnya ia ber-inisiatif untuk mengendong Sakura yang Nampak terlelap didadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu terlihat sosok Sakura nampak tertidur sendirian dikasurnya, ia terkulai lemah dengan begitu tenangnya tampa menyadari seseorang memasuki kamar tampa seizinya.

Sosok lelaki yang tidak terlihat.

Dari rupanya nampak terlihat seperti Siluet karna pencayahaan kamar dimatikan. Ia nampak merangkak keatas kasur tampa suara.

"Aku merasakan hal yang aneh."

Ia nampak berguma sendiri dengan pandangan dingin, lelaki itu lalu terbaring disamping sosok Sakura yang tertidur, tampa gangguan.

"Kau tahu-ku ucapan Ayah hari itu benar-benar membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman,"

Dia kembali berdesis pelan, lalu melirik Sakura yang seolah tidak perduli dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya dan terus terlelap.

"...Nenek!" Sakura menguma dalam tidurnya, membuat seseorang itu terpekur karna ia melihat wajah Sakura yang amat tersiksa lalu basah oleh airmata, wajah yang langkah Sakura yang seperti ini, tak disangka seorang Sakura Haruno bisa memberi wajah seperti itu, dibalik sosok Gadis yang nampak tegar tampa tangisan ternyata jauh sangat rapuh dan menyimpan kesedihanya sedirian.

"..."Lelaki itu terdiam, ia semakin terpaku dengan wajah langka yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura. Ia perlahan mendekati wajah Sakura, mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Sakura.

"Ung.."Sebuah suara muncur dari Sakura saat Lumatan lembut terasakan Sakura dibibirnya, membuat gadis itu melenguh, dalam tidak kesadaranya. Merasakan hal asing meraup bibirnya.

Jarak wajah sudah terlalu menyatuh seolah lelaki tak sanggup melepas pangutan bibir Sakura, dua lenganya yang kekar mendekap seolah mengurung tubuh Sakura, dibawah tubuhnya yang hangat sang dominan. Kecupan demi kecupan ringan menyapa bibir berlangsung nafas dan lama.

Deru napas dan detak jantung Sakura terdengar seolah seperti melody tangga yang semakin membuat lelaki itu merasa gila bertahap bibir gadis bersurai pingky tersebut.

Dari bibir, Lidah lelaki itu turun mengecup Leher Sakura dengan ciuman lembut tampa suara, dari Dagu hingga pangkal leher yang menyeruak dengan aroma memabuka membuat Sakura mendesah dalam tidurnya, membuat sosok itu tersenyum.

Namun matanya melebar mendengar langkah sosok seorang menuju kamar Sakura, bersamaan pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan Sosok Yui baru memasuki kamar sembari membawa bantal miliknya sendiri dalam pelukanya.

Dan mata Birunya melirik Sosok Sakura yang tertidur nyaman seorang diri, ia lalu tersenyum dan menuntup pintu dan segera naik keatas Kasur karna malam ini dia berencana tidur dikamar Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[:Pagi Hari :]**

Mata Sakura mengerjap lelah memandang langit-langit merupakan kamarnya, ia terpaku beberapa menit sebelum hendak bangkit dari posisi baring menjadi terduduk dikepala ranjang. Pakaianya tetap pakaian yang digunakanya adalah Pakaian-saat menghadiri makan malam dan belum mengantinya dengan gaun tidur. " _Ah kau sudah bangun_!,"Suara kecil terdengar disebelahnya. Dimana sosok Yui Nampak terbaring tidur disampingnya semalaman.

"Kenapa aku bisa?!-,"Tanya Sakura Terputus saat tangan Yui langsung meraih pipi gadis berambut pink tersebut, hanya memasang wajah nafas.

"Kau ketiduran ditaman,"Jawab Yui menghelah nafas, lalu memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya, lalu duduk disamping Sakura. "Subaru-kun mengendongmu dan membawamu kekamar bersama Reiji-kun,"Jawab Yui, sementara Sakura terdiam. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Yui, Sakura tak masalah jika Yui bermalam dikamarnya karna baginya Yui seperti sudara atau mungkin Adik-perempuanya(Note: Karna Yui terlihat sangat manja pada Sakura)

"Begitu!,"Jawab Sakura singkat, dan Yui mengangguk cepat.

"Jam berapa sekarang?!,"Sakura melirik Jam wekernya lalu menatap sebuah jam kecil sederhana dimejanya, yang menunjukan jam 6 pagi. Lalu beranjak dari kasur begitu saja.

"Mau-kemana?."Tanya Yui menatap Sakura.

"Aku mau mandi mau ikut?,"Tanya Sakura menawari Yui untuk berendam bersama.

"Boleh saja!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara deritan cangkir dengan kepulan asap-tipis Nampak mengepul pada isi cangkir Nampak dalam genggaman milik seorang, lelaki yang Nampak santai dalam sebuah ruangan dengan memposisikan dirinya menghadap jendela. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Naoto-kun,"Panggil seseorang.

"Aku tak memikirkan sesuatu yang penting!,"Bisik Naoto tidak terlalu keras. "Aku hanya menikmati waktu untuk santai, itu saja dan tak lebih!,"Jawab Naoto datar matanya memandang sosok lelaki dihadapanya memandang penuh senyum padanya. "Tuan Sakamaki Karl,"Jawabnya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu Para-pendiri lama dan juga Klan Ura mulai bergerak memperlihatkan tindak tanduknya, dan juga keinginan mereka,"Jawab Karl datar.

"Waw Diluar dugaan ya!,"Jawab Naoto.

"Kau juga sudah menyadarinya bukan Naoto-kun, Cuma kau bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, Setelah semua insiden ini!,"Jawab Kal memandang sinis. Pada Naoto. "Apa keinginan atau langkahmu sudah tercapai! Dan alasanmu tetap bertahan disini!,"Jawab Karl serius.

"Jadi kau mengetahui hal itu!,"Jawab Naoto memandang datar. Lalu bangkit dari kursi lalu berdiri berhadap-hadapan didepan Karl. "Apa-pun tujuanku sama sekali tak ada hubunganya dengan apa yang Keluarga Sakamaki-inginkan , tapi tujuan yang lain. Ini tak ada hubunganya," Jawab Naoto datar ia lalu menghelah nafas datar.

"Sungguhkah!,"Tanyanya singkat Karl lalu memandangnya Intens lalu, Ayah dari para pemuda Sakamaki itu mendekat dan memojokanya didinding dekat kursi.

"Silahkan mencari tahu sendiri, dan terimakasi atas bantuanmu, telah memasukanku kedalam keluarga ini. Meski kau sendiri sudah tahu tujuanku, dan tenyata kau tidak terpengaruh atas kekuatan cuci otaku,"Jawab Naoto.

"Sejujurnya aku memiliki kemampuan membaca masa depan, aku tahu kau datang dan sebisa mungkin aku menghindari kekuatanmu yang terlalu dikatakan mustahil,"Jawab Karl tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu menyanjungku!,"Jawab Naoto membuang muka.

"Kau bisa memanipulasi kekuatan, darah, gelagat, memory disetiap orang bahkan lebih dari satu, dan semua yang terasa mustahil sebuah hukum-alam antara Vampire dan manusia,"Jelas Karl membuat gadis itu menghelah nafas lalu mendekati wajah pemuda dihadapanya, (bagian samping wajah) tepat ketelinganya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, mahluk apa dirimu,"Bisiknya.

"Aku Siapa itu tidak penting!, yang pasti aku ber-asal dari dimensi Lain. Untuk sebuah misi yang sangat penting,"Jawab Naoto singkat, dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya nampak berubah tersenyum saat ia teringat oleh sosok Sakura.

" _ **Aku tak ada sangkut pautnya soal Eve, atau pun drama keluarga ini**_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura kau sudah mendengar tentang masalah yang terjadi disekolah kita,"Yui melirik Sakura yang sedang memperbaiki dasi sekolahnya, karna hari itu keduanya nampak akan segera menuju sekolah setelah sekian lama Absen.

"Ya aku mendengarnya, para Vampire itu telah menyusun drama membuat kita tidak terlibat dengan semua yang terjadi,"Jawab Sakura.

"Jujur saja aku merasa cukup gugup!,"Bisik Yui, menundukan wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika ada obnum yang mencari tahu soal kerusakan disana,"Jawab Yui berharap-harap cemas.

"Maafkan aku soal ini,"Jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga minta maaf Sakura,"Jawab Yui lalu memeluk gadis bersurai itu dengan pelan.

 **BREK!**

"Jemputan sudah Siap! Kalian siap sekolah?!,"Jawab Kanato muncul sembari memandang mereka didepan pintu, ia lalu memandang Sakura dan Yui secara bergantian membuat kedua gadis itu menghelah nafas.

"Kami segera turun,"Jawab Sakura lalu mengambil tasnya, begitu juga Yui. Lalu mengikuti Kanato menuju lantai bawa dimana semua sudara. Subaru, Shuu, Ayato, Reiji, Naoto nampak sudah berkumpul menunggu mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat semuanya sampai kembali kesekolah, kondisinya nampak tidak berubah, semua berjalan biasa dengan semestinya, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Sakamaki bersaudara benar jika mereka sudah mengatur hingga agar mereka tak tersudutkan, dalam masalah ruangan music yang hancur akibat terpicunya serangan serigala-serigala misterius waktu itu.

"Saatnya memasuki kelas!,"Desah Reiji.

"Kita berkumpul dikantin ada yang ingin kubicarakan ketika jam isterahat,"Shuu sembari memandang semuanya diarea lapangan parkir, setelah itu mereka berpencar kekelas masing-masing.

Setelah Mereka kekelas masing-masing ada perubahan baru, terjadi mulai datangnya beberapa guru baru kekelas, kabar Dokter baru di-UKS mereka. Dan juga perubahan rambut Sakura yang memanjang indah memicuh penampilanya semakin berbeda, ia jadi selalu pusat perhatian dari Siswa karna semakin cantiknya dirinya, datang pula kabar baru permenit yang menyebar padahal baru setengah pelanjaran (eh?).

Yang cepat menyeruak tentang sebuah gosip hubungan diam-diam langsung Trend, dikarnakan sikap **Kou** sang Idola nampak begitu sangat manja terhadap **Sakura** saat bertemu lagi setelah lama Absen.

"Aku tak menyangka Sakura-chan baru masuk beberapa menit ada gosip seperti itu!,"Jawab Hanami teman sekelas Sakura dan Yui.

"Aku tak mengerti soal ini,"Ucap Sakura menyampirkan rambutnya kesamping karna merasa gerah.

"Nee aku mendengar ada Guru baru untuk mengantikan Guru-Maeda karna beliau akan melakukan Studi di-Amerika, Hanami-chan,"Tanya Yui melirik sosok gadis bertampang gemuk penguna kacamata cekung dihadapanya.

"Ia benar aku juga mendengar gosip itu,"Jawab Hanami.

" _Guru baru!_ ,"Bisik Sakura singkat, bersamaan sosok wali kelasnya, menampilkan batang hidungnya didepan pintu kelas, membuat semua siswa dan siswi kembali kebangku masing-masing.

Setelah seluruh murid nampak tertip sang guru nampak berdehem sembari memandang semua para murit "selamat malam anak-anak,"Jawab sang wali kelas.

"Selamat malam Bu Guru,"Jawab semua murit sembari menundukan kepala mereka secara serentak.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar soal kepindahan Pak Maeda ke Amerika, guna Study dan mengikuti Lomba antar guru mewakili Sekolah ini,"Tanyanya lalu semua mengangguk tampa suara dengan gaya berbeda-beda.

"Ibu ada sedikit pengunguman, Untuk mengisi pelajaran Pak Maeda yang kosong Sekolah mendapatkan Guru tambahan baru untuk kalian semua,"Jawabnya sembari menghelah nafas, lalu melirik pintu keluar kelas dengan gestur memanggil seseorang. "Anak perkenalkan Ini adalah Guru yang mengajarkan bahasa-jepang, Karna Pak Maeda sedang study diamerika, perkenalkan dia, adalah Uciha Itachi,"Jawab Sang wali kelas.

Sosok yang dipanggil [Uciha Itachi] nampak berjalan dengan gestur tenang bahu yang tegap, lalu berdiri disamping Wali kelas dengan, mengenakan sejas hitam, celana hitam, sepatu abu-abu dengan rambut panjang yang sengaja digerai. sentuhan rautnya yang tegas diwajahnya memberikan seulas senyum tipis untuk semua orang, membuat beberapa kaum Hawa dikelas itu memandangnya dengan wajah yang memerah."Namaku Uchia Itachi salam kenal para murit,"Jawab Itachi nampak menundukan kepalanya serta bahunya (penghormatan ala jepang).

Tampa disadari semua murit Itachi memandang secara diam-diam Sosok Sakura yang memandang jendela dengan tenang tampa begitu fokus dengan kedatanganya berbeda dengan para kaum hawa yang lainya sangat menatapnya dari berbagai sisi justru Sakura adalah wanita yang berbeda, tampa disadarinya mata tajam kelam, hitam Itachi memandang begitu lembut pada Sakura.

" _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu sang dewi, aku tak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini,_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sosok Gaara nampak terdiam berdiri tak jauh dari Pohon kehidupan dihadapanya, sebuah pohon yang indah, rindang terus berkembang, membuat pandangnya menyengit saat memperhatikan beberapa buah mulai muncul seperti apel ukuran mini, membuat ia tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Berkembanglah Sakura, dan terus berkembang demi dirimu juga EVE,"**_

 _ **Gaara mendekat perlahan mendekati sosok jiwa Sakura yang lain dalam posisi tertidur seperempat tubuhnya nampak dibalut Sulur tanaman dari pohon namun tak menganggu ketenanganya. Gaara mendekat lalu membelai rambut merah Gadis itu dan berkata.**_

 _ **"Agar kau bisa menuntaskan segala Dosa yang kau perbuat dimasalalu pada Eve,"**_

 _ **"Dan Jika kelak kau memilik seseorang yang sah untuk memilikimu, maka-,"**_

 _ **Gaara mendekati Wajah Sakura dan menempelkan dahinya pada Dahi Sakura.**_

 _ **"Maka dihari Dosamu terampuni,"**_

 _ **"Aku yang terlahir dari belahan dirimu oleh sang maha kuasa, diyakin oleh seluruh dewa sebagai setengah Jiwamu,"**_

" _ **Aku akan bangkit dari rahim-mu**_ _ **,"**_

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **[Minggu 15 Januari 2017]**

 **Note**

Halo pembaca **[The Shadow Dark of Light]** terimakasi atas segala dukunganya untuk cerita saya tak disangka cerita ini yang di rintis **Minggu 3 april 2016** sekarang masih bertahan **Minggu 15 Januari 2017** Waktu terus begitu berlanjut dan karna kalian aku bisa terus melanjutkan cerita ini, Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki segi penulisanku, Jadi saking terharunya aku mendoakan semoga aku dan kalian bisa meraih apa yang kalian dapatkan ditahun yang akan datang ini.

 **Lightning Shun**

 **(Vicky Cou, Nivans Erlangga, Mokuma Baka)**

 **Selamat tahun baru 2017**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hubungan

_**Sosok Gaara nampak terdiam berdiri tak jauh dari Pohon kehidupan dihadapanya, sebuah pohon yang indah, rindang terus berkembang, membuat pandangnya menyengit saat memperhatikan beberapa buah mulai muncul seperti apel ukuran mini, membuat ia tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Berkembanglah Sakura, dan terus berkembang demi dirimu juga EVE,"**_

 _ **Gaara mendekat perlahan mendekati sosok jiwa Sakura yang lain dalam posisi tertidur seperempat tubuhnya nampak dibalut Sulur tanaman dari pohon namun tak menganggu ketenanganya. Gaara mendekat lalu membelai rambut merah Gadis itu dan berkata.**_

 _ **"Agar kau bisa menuntaskan segala Dosa yang kau perbuat dimasalalu pada Eve,"**_

 _ **"Dan Jika kelak kau memiliki seseorang yang sah untuk memilikimu, maka-,"**_

 _ **Gaara mendekati Wajah Sakura dan menempelkan dahinya pada Dahi Sakura.**_

 _ **"Maka dihari Dosamu terampuni,"**_

 _ **"Aku yang terlahir dari belahan dirimu oleh sang maha kuasa, diyakin oleh seluruh dewa sebagai setengah Jiwamu,"**_

" _ **Aku akan bangkit dari rahim-mu,"**_

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **11**

 **(Hubungan)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura memandang langit gelap dari jendela kelas seperti biasa semua aktifitasnya kembali dijalaninya, ia mengawali dari mencatatat berapa catatan-catatan untuk dilengkapinya dari buku Hanami berupa catatan yang tertinggal selama dia absen. Ia juga disibukan dengan PR, yang dikerjakan dengan waktu pas-pas-an, dan Yui tetap setia menemaninya sembari mengurus catatanya sendiri.

"Perkalian kelompok dan dibagi, lalu hasil akhirnya dikelompokan bagian kurung,"Jawab Hanami menghelah nafas menjelaskan sebisanya, sembari mengingat beberapa rumus yang diajari guru matematika.

"Kau tahu aku lumayan kesulitan dengan matematika," Yui nampak menghelah nafas saat ketiganya berada dikantin bukan untuk makan tapi untuk mengerjakan tugas serta mengejar ketinggalanya pada pelajaran. Sakura juga masih diam dan fokus pada tugasnya.

"Yah tapi aku akui ketekunan Sakura mengejarkan tugas dan memperbaiki nilai sangat jarang siswi seperti itu,"Jawab Hanami.

"Kau benar!, Sakura-chan memang rajin"Celetuk Yui mengakuinya.

"Aku harus seperti itu, agar jika lulus aku akan mendapatkan skill untuk bisa bekerja baik itu kantoran atau wirausaha, aku tidak akan bergantung pada siapa-pun,"Jawab Sakura datar dengan wajah Positif.

"Kau benar-banar gadis yang sulit Sakura!,"Jawab Hanami membuat gadis berambut pinky itu bingung.

"Eh maksutnya,"

"Kau sudah tinggal dengan para-pria yang kaya serta diangkat menjadi anak oleh dia sang kepala keluarga yang tampan, aku yakin kedepanya kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan untuk hidupmu akan terjamin,"Jawab Hanami Cuek, memang tak ada yang tidak diketahui mengenai Sakamaki keluarga yang dikata sebagai keluarga bangsawan, kaya raya memiliki banyak tambang emas, bahkan beberapa perusahaan terbesar telah mengantungkan nama Sakamaki sebagai orang yang sangat menguntungkan untuk kerja sama dalam masalah berbisnis.

"Aku akan tetap menjunjung apa yang benar bagiku, sebelum mereka mengangkatku menjadi keluarga, aku adalah anak Yatim yang bahkan dianggap sampah masyarakat,"Jawab Sakura dengan raut mengeram namun tetap tenang sembari berkata-kata dengan nada rendah. "Jadi bagiku semuanya bisa berubah,"

"Sakura maafkan aku!,"Bisik Yui bola mata rubinya nampak menatap senduh, ia sadar dengan kesuraman Sakura. Meski Sakura selalu bersifat acuh atau tidak acuh pada sekeliling juga terlihat kuat, Sakura sebenarnya adalah gadis yang rapuh dibalik wajahnya yang dingin, begitu keras kepala dia menyimpan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Gadis yang berpribadian Kuat diluar seolah memasang sebuah perisai disekelilingnya namun tampa disadari siapapun hanya ada Sakura yang memiliki wajah dengan guratan rasa sakit tampa obat yang mampu mengobatinya.

Yui tahu itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Pov]**

Aku memahaminya, aku yang sangat memiliki kehidupan yang Keras tampa henti dalam hidupku, aku menjalani semua, serta memahami dengan mataku, membuatku terbiasa berandai-andai dengan berbagai keadaan yang akan ada dan kelak mengecewakan bagiku.

Aku takut mempercayainya.

Dimana kau merasa mendapatkan tempat yang cocok untukmu dan mulai tersenyum, dan ketika menerima semua itu.

Aku kecewa kembali.

Makanaya aku selalu waspada pada setiap hal, dan aku selalu berusaha mencapai usahaku, dengan usaha sendiri tampa bantuan siapa-pun.

Aku kembali menghela nafas memandang kondisi perpusatakaan yang begitu tenang, terlihat beberapa murit yang nampak sedang belajar serta membaca nampak memberikan situasi yang tenang disini. Himbauan **tentang harap tenang diperpustakaan** benar-benar dijalankan dengan baik. Membuatku lega karna aku pecinta ketenangan.

"Kau nampak menyukai Buku Sakura Haruno,"Jawab sosok itu yang nampak tersenyum ramah dengan aura maskulin mendekatiku, membuatku focus buyar seketika, entah aku bahagia atau senang saat ini.

"Anda Sir-Uciha, **Itachi Uciha** ,"Ucapku memandang datar sosok, guru baru yang nampak mulai popular dikalangan para gadis sekolahku, dan beberapa menit yang lalu ia nampak mulai mendapat Fan-fanatic yang mengila.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu,"Jawab Itachi tersenyum mengisyaratkan kelembutan, yang amat penuh rasa yang terlihat misterius, entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat tatapan dingin yang penuh kelembutan seperti itu. Ia lalu dengan lengan tegak nampak menarik kursi kayu mendekat sedikit disampingku, lalu duduk dengan punggunya ditangkai kursi.

"Hum," Aku tak memberi jawaban panjang karna mencoba kembali pada duniaku berisi tulisan dan cerita, karna aku tak berniat mengusirnya sebenarnya.

"Kau menyukai cerita Fantasy!?,"Jawab Sir Uciha padaku, sembari tersenyum Charming. "Yang bisa membuatmu berpikir luas,"Desisnya memcoba menebak opiniku dalam menbaca cerita.

"Ya luas karna mereka adalah hanyalah sebuah dunia fantasy, yang bisa menjadi cerita indah diakhirnya atau sedih diakhir cerita serta muda untuk dipahami,"Jawabku dingin.

" _ **Tapi tidak dengan kenyataan, tak selamanya seperti sebuah kisah fantasy menjadi sesuatu yang melewati kenyataan dan semua batasan**_ ,"Bisik Sir Uchia Itachi, membuatku menatapnya.

"Apa maksut anda!?,"Bisikku padanya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku Dewiku,"Perlahan Itachi mendekat serta mengenggam serumput rambutku dengan pandangan intensnya membuatku merasa merinding, ia menyentuh serumput rambutku yang memanjang lalu mengecupnya membuat ada perasaan geli diotaku saat ia memanggilku _'Aiden'_ nama yang membimbing ingatanku yang mulai memenuhi pikiranku. "Aidenku,"Bisiknya dengan nada kecil membuat Sorot pandangku membatu.

Bersamaan mata indah kelamnya berubah drastis menjadi mata berwarna merah-darah kelam dengan lingkaran serta gradiasi tiga titik koma pada mata Sir Itachi.

 **[Sakura Pov END]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Normal Pov]**

Sakura memandang dengan pandangan menyengit, ia terdiam sebelum sebuah langkah kaki seolah mendekat, bersamaan dengan seruan ceria seseorang membuat Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sakura chan kau ada disinii-,"Terlihat Kou berjalan mendekat namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah derastis seolah matanya memandang tak suka saat Itachi juga sudah berada disana, dan nampak sudah mengubah posisi sedetik antara Sakura dan dirinya yang terkesan amigu dengan warna mata Itachi kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Ia lalu Kou mendekat dan Vampire idola itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut lalu berkata. "Maaf Sir-Itachi-san tapi saya harus meminjam Sakura haruno sekarang, kami permisi,"Jawabnya pelan dengan senyuman (yang Sakura anggap tidak secara iklas) lalu menarik pergi Sakura dari sana.

Membuat pandangan penuh kesal nampak terlihat jelas dari mata Itachi sepeninggalan Sakura dan Kou, dan jemarinya bahkan berhasil membuat retakan besar pada sisi meja diperpustakaan tampa Suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Setelah itu ditempat Lain]**

"Hoi Kou apa-apaan ini?!," Sakura berdecit penuh kesal. Memandang wajah pria bertubuh tinggi jangkung pucat yang membalas dengan raut cengar cengir.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau akan ada acara, kesenian dua hari yang akan datang disekolah ini,"Jelasnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Maka sekolah telah memberi aturan kelompok yang, dibagi terdiri dari Klas berbeda dalam mengurus acara itu, semua diroling dengan undian,"Jelasnya panjang kali lebar.

"Eh roling!,"Jawab Sakura memandang bingung.

"Yap kau belum melihat pengumuman kelas jika ada acara kesenian dan pembagian kelompok," Tanya Aidou menyengit dan menghelah nafas, sementara kepala Sakura nampak mengeleng-geleng.

Kou lalu memberikan selembar map yang langsung diterima oleh Sakura. kemudian gadis itu memandang beberapa tulisan rapi sebuah jurnal informasi dengan muka suram, menatapi nama orang yang satu team denganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Haruno]**

 **[Mukami Kou]**

"Eh dan kau satu kelompok denganku?,"Ucap Sakura masih memandang, map dan seolah meyakinkan dirinya, seolah akan dapat ujian atau cobaan yang berat(?).

"Hei-hei respon macam apa itu?,"Jawab Kou dengan cetus dengan mengembungkan pipinya nampak lucu (layaknya anak kucing ngambek). Mungkin bagi beberapa gadis ia akan super-duper atau jatuh berkali-kali akibat senang apa lagi Kou yang memang terkenal dengan ketampanan, senyum hangat, serta idola para gadis, dan musuh para pria jones (Author langsung dihajar).

"Aku hanya merasa cemas, jika para gadis-gadis, itu datang padaku untuk protes serta merusak ketentramanku,"Jawab Sakura tajam.

"Kejam sekali kau!, memangnya aku ini wabah "Kou memasanng wajah kesal ups sedikit, lalu mengambil kertas ditangan Sakura. "Tugas kita berdua adalah membeli beberapa kotak kembang api untuk acara kesenian nantinya,"Jawabnya lalu memainkan kertas ditanganya.

"Haah! Apa tak salah kita harus membeli keperluan semalam ini!,"Jawab Sakura memasang wajah bingung. "Mana ada mall ditengah hutang dan gunung begini (memang benarkan :p).

"Kurasa bisa kita akan membelinya di Supermarket 24 jam, tapi untuk itu kita akan pergi mengunakan mobilku melewati hutan sampai kota terdekat, kau setujukan?!,"Jawab Kou.

"Semoga aku bukan ikut denganmu, untuk disandra lagi!,"Jawab Sakura Judes.

"Hidoooiii!..T_T,"Jawab Kou dengan tatapan tersakiti.

Muka Kou kiyan mengkerut, sudah dalam beberapa hari, kedekatan keduanya nampak terlihat jelas, bagi Kou (sepertinya). Keberadaan Mukami beberapa minggu ini bukan hanya membuat Kou lebih mengenal Eve sang gadis pilihan, tetapi mulai memahami serta mengenali sifat Sakura secara langsung. Sakura juga akhirnya mulai mengetahui sifat Mukami masing-masing selama para pria-pria tampan itu sering menyambagi rumah para Sakamaki untuk keamanan Eve mereka bersama.

Sifat umum mereka adalah :

Yuuma : Urakan/Kasar/Cuek dan mencintai kebunya.

Ruki : Super Cuek, cool, Pintar, Penyuka buku

Asuza : rasa bingung Sakura mendesripsikan mahluk satu ini, namun kata yang cocok baginya adalah mumi (menurut pandangan Sakura)

Dan Kou si Artis kondang yang sedang Naik daun, memiliki banyak pengemar wanita, seorang Idola, yang sifatnya sangat kekanakan(menurut Sakura) Super manja, memang sangat heboh hal itu terbukti dari apa yang Sakura lihat selama ini, disaat Para Sakamaki dan Mukami selalu berkumpul demi menjaga Eve dari para tetua lama dan berkumpulnya Di Vila Sakamaki, Kou adalah pemuda yang suka mengapelinya setiap saat, jika mereka berkunjung di Vila, tidak sedikit kemunculanya selalu saja merepotkan Sakura mulai dari membangunkanya tidur, mengisenginya saat belajar, bahkan suka sekali menempel padanya, membuat Sakura sudah membiasakan diri untuk menghadapi kemanjaan dari Vampire paling heboh dari Mukami bersaudara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Area parkir]**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya memandang sebuah Limosie, berwarna merah-bata, nampak terparkir manis dihalaman parkir, seolah dapat bersaing dengan mobil-mobil super mahal lainya yang begitu mengkilap terparkir rapih disana.

"Silahkan masuk Nona!,"Ucap Kou dengan wajah nampak tersenyum-charming, lalu bergerak membuka pintu kiri mobil disamping kursi pengemudi layaknya seorang supir mobil bangsawan atau seorang pangeran zaman moderen.(Note :Kebanyakan dijepang memiliki bangku pengemudi sebelah Kiri)

"Terimakasi,"Jawab Sakura menghelah nafas bosan lalu masuk kebangku disamping pengemudi, matanya juga nampak membiasakan kondisi mobil yang lumayan indah pada partikel part berwarna abu-abu atau hiasan mobil kristal yang tersusun didepanya (dan terlihat mahal), punggungnya sesekali bergesekan dengan sandaran kursi yang lembut, yang sangat nyaman bagi tubuhnya yang berwarna merah marun, lampu tengah mobil yang juga terbuat dari balon Kristal sangat megah, Sakura memang bukan seorang wanita yang tahu banyak soal mobil mahal tapi Sakura bisa menilai jika semua part mobil dibandrol dengan harga yang murah.

"Kau butuh, penghangat lebih,"Jawab Kou tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu suhu seperti ini aku bisa tahan,"Jawab Sakura lalu Kou tersenyum manis dan menjalankan mesin mobil.

"Kau benar-benar mirip kami! Kau bisa bertahan dengan Suhu sedingin ini,"Jawab Kou tersenyum lalu pandanganya mengarah pada jalanan, Sementara Sakura hanya menutup matanya perlahan lalu melipat tangan didepan dada, tampa peduli Kou mau membawanya kemana.

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang jauh lebih parah dari ini,"Jawab Sakura menghelah nafas datar, menunjukan wajah sedih namun wajah itu cepat pudar. "Jauh sangat parah,"Jawabnya semakin kecil dan pandanganya beralih pada jalan membentang dengan digerumbuli dengan pohon tinggi disetiap sisi jalan raya.

"Sungguhkah? Apa itu maksutnya sebuah kenyataan atau sebuah mimpi?,"Tanya Kou mencoba mencairkan namanya suasana.

"Bukan,"Sakura menutup matanya dan raut serius terpapar pada wajahnya, seolah mengatakan ia tidak bercanda. "Sebuah kenyataan sekaligus mimpi yang tak bisa dilupakan,"Jawab Sakura.

"Mimpi sekaligus nyata?!,"Jawab Kou memandang bingung.

"..."Setelah ungkapan Sakura terdiam, dengan sebuah senyuman samar yang terlihat begitu sedih diraut cantiknya.

Kediaman dan kelamnya malam nampak terjadi selama 10 menitan, namun mata Kou tiba-tiba membulat, dengan tubuh seolah mengenjang.

"Kau ada apa yang-"Belum Sakura menyelesaikan percakapanya, Kou lalu membuka sabuk pengaman tubuhnya juga, Sabuk pengaman pada Sakura lalu menarik Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat memandang mata Kou yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

 **DUAR!**

Bersamaan dengan meledaknya mobil Kou secara tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok Reiji nampak berjalan melewati koridor sepi sendirian, nampak sebuah pencahayaan disana nampak begitu minim, namun langkah kakiny berhenti melihat sosok Shuu yang nampak terduduk dilantai sembari mendengar music klassik. "Mengapa kau ada disini?,"Tanya Shuu dengan nada cool.

"Aku tentu aku boleh tetap dimana saja!,"Jawab Reiji menghelah nafas, memandang sebuah pemandangan malam hari dengan cahaya rembulan menembus kaca tipis jendela, dengan banyaknya hutan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Aku ada pertanyaan untukmu,"Desis Reiji.

"Apa itu?!,"Jawab Shuu dingin.

"Apa Yang kau lakukan mengendap-gendap dari kamar Sakura, waktu itu,"Jawab Reiji tajam.

"Apa maksutmu?!,"Wajah Shuu menatap dengan tatapan menyengit.

"Tak perlu berbohong,"Jawab Reiji.

"Huh!, jika itu memang kau lihat terus kenapa?,"Jawab Shuu datar.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?,"Jawab seseorang mendekat dan rupanya sosok Subaru dan Naotolah yang mengekorinya.

"Kalian mendengar percakapan kami sampai dimana?!,"Jawab Shuu memandang keduanya, begitu pula Reiji yang menyengit dengan mata merah kelamnya.

"Seperempat mungkin,"Jawab Naoto tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit miris(?), sepertinya percakapan tadi cukup pribadi bagi keduanya.

"Reiji aku punya pertanyaan sebelum kau menanyai Shuu,"Jawab Subaru, membuat Reiji melirik dengan pandangan mendelik. "Mengapa kau nampak begitu perhatian pada Sakura Reiji!?,"Tanya Subaru dengan nada penasaran.

Pandangan tajam lalu ditolehkan Reiji pada Subaru, lalu seulas senyum tipis nampak diperlihatkan seolah seperti senyuman kepada seorang 'Rival'. "Karna aku tertarik pada Sakura Haruno,"Desisnya seolah tak ada keraguan dalam ucapanya.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Selasa - Februari - 7 - 2017]**

* * *

Suatu hari

Shuna : Saya merasa begitu lelah*Tepar*

Vicky : Ada apa denganmu Kawan!?

Shuna : T_T Kesibukan saya benar-benar padat! SAYA BUTUH HIBURAAAANNN! *Stres trus ambil pisau dapur* I gona Dea-

Najua : NOWWW! *langsung ambil tali trus ikatat Author* Chou langsung kepercakapan sekaraaang! Noct urus dia sekarang.

Noctis : Oke *langsung nyeret Author yang diikat.

Vicky : Baiklah mari kita kekomentar para pembaca.

* * *

 **[JQwiincy] :** itu tadi siapa yang masuk kamar sakura, shuu kah ?

 **[Author]** :Ahm..siapa ya :v

* * *

 **[Nivans erlangga]** :Up Up

 **[Author]** : Segera :)

* * *

 **[verviory]:** .akhirnya up jga ak udah nungguin ,tpi chapter nya kok pendek ya

 **[Author]** : Maaf soalnya baru bisa nulis lagi setelah sekian bulan hehehe

* * *

 **[Nameayudolly] :** yakkk! siapa-siapa yang mencium bibir sakura!? terus gimana lanjutan ceritanya! bukannya kou ada di situ bersama mukami, tapi kenapa tidak ada mereka sama sekali?! pokoknya apdate kilat, kalau enggak aku akan meneror kau terus author. *langsung loncat girang* apdate kilat, apdate kilat ok

 **[Author]** :Sebenarnya pria itu adalah!

 **[Vicky]** *DUAAK* #muncul dari belakang lalu menghantam tepat dikepalanya lalu pingsan# Belum saatnya kita akan membahasnya nanti :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Luka

_**"Reiji aku punya pertanyaan sebelum kau menanyai Shuu,"Jawab Subaru, membuat Reiji melirik dengan pandangan mendelik. "Mengapa kau nampak begitu perhatian pada Sakura Reiji!?,"Tanya Subaru dengan nada penasaran.**_

 _ **Pandangan tajam lalu ditolehkan Reiji pada Subaru, lalu seulas senyum tipis nampak diperlihatkan seolah seperti senyuman kepada seorang 'Rival'. "Karna aku tertarik pada Sakura Haruno,"Desisnya seolah tak ada keraguan dalam ucapanya**_

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **12**

 **(Luka)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 _Kediaman dan kelamnya malam nampak terjadi selama 10 menitan, namun mata Kou tiba-tiba membulat, dengan tubuh seolah mengenjang._

 _"Kau ada apa yang-"Belum Sakura menyelesaikan percakapanya, Kou lalu membuka sabuk pengaman tubuhnya juga, Sabuk pengaman pada Sakura lalu menarik Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat memandang mata Kou yang berubah warna menjadi merah._

 _ **DUAR!**_

 _Bersamaan dengan meledaknya mobil Kou secara tiba-tiba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **[Setelah itu]**

"Uhk!,"Sakura mengerang pelan. Saat dirinya berada dilokasi aneh, dimana itu adalah sebuah tambang tak terpakai tak jauh dari ledakan dan terpencil ditengah hutan. Sosoknya sedang berjalan digendong Kou kedalam sana, secara perlahan, matanya mengarah pada Kou yang nampak mengendongnya dan berjalan semakin dalam kedalam Gua-tambang. "K-Kou,"Sakura tak banyak membentak atau bicara, kondisinya masih lemah, dan Shock yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit lalu.

"Nampaknya dia memang mengincar, salah satu dari kita,"Desisnya lalu menurunkan Sakura bersandar dinding tambang yang kering, sementara Kou nampak merogoh kantongnya nampak mencari sesuatu.

Sebuah 'Pematik api' terbuat dari kuningan dan lempengan dikeluarkan dari sakunya. "Kuharap benda ini, dapat bekerja," Ia mencoba menyalakan pematik api yang nampak lembab.

 **BROWS!**

Sebuah cahaya api berwarna kekuningan muncul dari pematik api yang lumayan bekerja, setelah dihangatkan, menampikan lorong gelap mengerikan, dan kondisi tambang yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Kou lalu menemukan sebuah obor-lama yang dipasang dinding-tambang lalu membakarnya. "Baguslah setidaknya ada penerangan,"Jawab Kou.

"?,"Sakura nampak mengeraktkan pelukanya sendiri pada dadanya, udara yang dingin dalam tambang itu dan tubuh mereka yang super basah karna hujan menambah kesan menggigil pada Sakura.

"Kau kedinginan!,"Jawab Kou nampak mendekat sebelum menyantuh pipi Sakura dengan wajah sangat cemas. "Sebaiknya aku akan membuat Api unggun untuk menghangatkanmu,"Jawabnya dengan nada serius, membuat Sakura hanya terdiam. Kou selama ini selalu terlihat sangat ceria, berubah 110% dari sikap yang selama ini Sakura Lihat, Kou nampak melepaskan Jas luar-nya yang berwarna hitam serta basah, lalu terakhir ia menanggalkan kemeja-dalamnya hingga telanjang dada, kou rupanya tak mengenakan baju dalam atau sebagainya, hingga memperlihatkan beberapa otot putih proposional yang lumayan pada gambaran tubuhnya. "Tapi kau bisa memakai kemejaku dulu, karna seragam dalamku masih kering dan selamat dari Hujan, kau bisa melepas bajumu disini, dan digantung ditangkai obor agar cepat kering, aku janji tak akan mengintipmu melepas pakaian,"Jawab Kou langsung berbalik dan mencari obor atau sesuatu untuk bahan penerangan lebih dari satu. Ia juga nampak mencoba mengaitkan jasnya agar cepat kering ditungkai obor yang menyala.

"Aku sudah selesai,"Kou nampak berbalik menatap wajah Sakura yang nampak datar, entah kenapa membuat wajahnya pemuda dihadapanya nampak memanas. Bagaimana tidak sosok Sakura dengan rambut berantakan, dengan wajah yang nampak basah, ia hanya mengenakan Kemeja Kou yang nampak panjang hingga dibawah atas pahanya, yang mulus putih nampak terlihat jelas dimata seorang laki-laki.

Kou bersumpah dirinya memang tidak pernah melihat sekalipun Sakura dengan baju yang minim dihadapanya(Author: Etoh author merasa ini cukup minimkan*gugup).

"Apa aku nampak selayaknya hantu,"Sakura melirik datar wajah Kou yang nampak memerah pink seperti warna rambutnya.

"Ah bukan apa-apa!,"Wajah Kou nampak langsung, membuang muka, entah kenapa. "Sebaiknya aku mencari kayu bakar, atau sesuatu untuk kubakar,"Ucapnya melangkah pergi bersamaan Sakura memandang punggung lelaki itu nampak terukir jelas sebuah bekas luka jarang-jarang yang berbekas lebar disana.

"Ada apa denganya!,"Sakura hanya menghelah nafas, sembari memandang punggung Kou mulai menjauh, dan memutuskan mengeringkan bajunya dekat obor yang sudah dinyalakan oleh Kou.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 _ **Sosok Gaara kembali memperhatikan, sosok pohon semakin besar kali ini. Pohon itu makin besar dari hari - kehari, tinggi dan terlihat banyaknya kelopak bunga dipohon itu, kondisi semakin subur nampak terlihat sangat segar.**_

 _ **Membuatnya menatap sembari tersenyum, ia juga nampak melihat sosok Eve nampak tertidur pulas sembari bertopang pada akar pohon, sementara Sakura masih ditempat yang sama.**_

 _ **BYUSHH!**_

 _ **Sebuah portal nampak terbuka tak jauh dari pohon, sebuah Portal Kehijauan dengan beberapa lambang segel tertera disana, membuat Gaara memandang serius portal asing itu muncul. "Dia semakin tumbuh dan semakin baik lagi,"Sebuah sosok lelaki, berambut hijau panjang sepunggung, pony rambut sepanjang hidungnya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya, berwajah tampan, berkulit pucat, tinggi, berjubah hitam nampak keluar dari Portal.**_

 _ **"Kau benar-benar berhasil memasuki tempat ini!,"Jawab Gaara datar, sementara lelaki dihadapanya mendekat lalu menyentuh akar pohon. "Bahkan kau bisa memasuki ruang-jiwa seorang yang berstatus seorang dewi, Tuanku Dewa Eras,"Jawab Gaara memanggilnya dengan 'Eras'.**_

 _ **"Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan gelarku, panggil saja Shun," Jawab Eras membuang muka. "Aku sudah lama meninggalkan dunia dewa dan tak tercimpung dengan dunia dewa. "Namun aku sebagai Dewa yang melepaskan Gelar itu tetap saja tak bisa membiarkanya begitu saja, Keseimbangan dunia antar dimensi, serta paralel tetap harus dijaga,"Jawab Shun lalu mendekat dengan merapal sebuah lambang membias kehijauan ditanganya.**_

 _ **"Tunggu! Apa yang anda lakukan!,"Tiba-tiba sebuah pasir yang muncul entah dari mana langsung muncul bagai puyu, dan melilit tubuh Shun, dan lelaki berambut hijau hanya tersenyum.**_

 _ **"Kau tak perlu cemas, ini hanyalah sebuah Kekkai pelindung bagi Aiden, saat ini jiwa dan ingatanya belum terbangun semua, bahaya bisa datang dari mana saja, kekkai ini kuharap bisa melindunginya hingga dia bisa mengontrol kekuatanya sendiri, bahkan ingatanya,"Jawab Shun.**_

 _ **Mata Gaara membulat dengan tatapan ditundukan kelantai bermarmer dibawahnya, entah pasir Gaara yang sempat melilit Shun juga menghilang begitu saja. "Selanjutnya Aidenlah yang menjalani hidupnya,"Jawab Shun lalu mendekati Gaara dan mengelus surai merah bata pemuda tersebut. "Mari percaya padanya,"**_

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **DUAR!**

 **DAHZZ**

"Ahh!,"Bola mata Sakura membulat besar, saat mendengar sebuah suara petir nampak menyambar diluar tambang, membuat ia yang awalnya hampir tertidur dalam posisi duduk ditanah kering jadi terbangun, matanya lalu melirik posisi Kou yang tak jauh darinya, tak biasanya pemuda itu yang selalu berisik berubah menjadi 110% pendiam seperti ini, sejak tadi Kou nampak terdiam, melihat pemuda itu begitu menjaga jarak darinya.

"Apa ada yang aneh dariku?! Atau wajahku!,"Tanya Sakura dengan nada heran.

"Tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Kou langsung menggeleng.

"Lalu,"

"Luka ditubuhmu,"Tanya Kou dengan pandangan menyengit, sejak tadi, membuat mata hijau Sakura membulat, menyadari rembesan air ditubuhnya mengenai kemeja Kou, sehingga lukanya terlihat begitu samar.

"Haah!cuma luka penyiksaan saat aku masa-kecil,"jawab Sakura datar, mata Hijaunya nampak memandang kearah Kou, dengan pandangan senduh memperhatikan. "Apakah luka dipunggungmu juga sama?,"Jawab Sakura sembari menatap polos.

"Apa maksutnya dengan Cuma?,"Jawab Kou dengan nada tak percaya, tak mungkin benda sebanyak itu bisa berbekas pada kulit seorang gadis, orang jahanam macam apa yang melukai gadis itu.

"Sebelum aku tinggal dipanti! Aku aku adalah budak kaum bangsawan, dan luka ini kudapatkan dari sana, penyiksaan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, bagiku,"

"Apa kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita?!,"Kou nampak memandang wanita-bersurai Pinky itu dengan serius. Kou nampak mau mengatakan sesuatu saat Sakura mengangguk setuju.

 **"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, cerita bermula pada sebuah kisah seorang lelaki menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan."**

 **"Hidupnya selalu terpenjara dalam kemiskinan disebuah panti Asuhan,"**

 **"Namun semua penantianya, berakhir saat salah satu warga kerajaan datang untuk mengambil anak Asuhan,"**

 **"Dan anak itu lah yang dipilih, kebahagiaan terasa baginya, doanya yang selama ini diinginkan menjadi terkabul,"**

 **"Akan tetapi,"**

(Kou nampak masih bercerita, namun nada suaranya terdengar berat, dan menjadi gemetaran, ia bahkan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri entah kenapa)

 **"Keinginan Lelaki itu, jauh dari harapanya"**

 **"Ia justru dianiyaya bahkan disiksa, dan mendapat penderitaan selama, bertahun-tahun lalu - la-"**

 **GYUT!**

Ucapan Kou berhenti, saat sebuah pelukan diberikan oleh Sakura, membiarkan kepala Kou berada didadanya. "Aku tak tahu dugaanku benar atau tidak akan tetapi," Sakura lalu menghelah nafas, bersamaan bola matanya nampak tertutup perlahan, mengabaikan wajah Kou memerah dalam pelukanya. "Masa lalu itu akan hilang nantinya,"Jawabnya ia berbisik kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sama sepertiku, akan tetapi kau tak boleh merontokan senyumanmu begitu saja, jangan pernah kala dari masa lalumu Kou,"Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura,"Bola mata Kou membulat, perlahan mengeluarkan air mata, dan menangis didada Sakura dalam diam.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Eh! Sakura-chan pergi dengan Kou,"Jawab Yui dengan wajah murung, saat ia dan para lelaki dari keluarga Sakamaki, turun dari 'Leimose' mewahnya, di kediaman mereka.

"Aku mendengar jika mereka berdua ditetapkan!, menjadi bagian kelompok mengurus pesta kebudayaan,"Jawab Reiji menyengit dengan wajah yang tak baik.

"Haah! Menyebalkan sekali kenapa Sigulali itu harus, bersama salah satu mahluk, dari Mukami!,"Umpat Subaru.

"Kenapa Subaru kau cemburu,"Tanya Raito sembari tersenyum sinis, lalu tanganya bergerak-gerak seolah berdansa. "Aku juga cemburu dengan hal ini! Cherry-chaan dimana kau Gerangan,"Jawab Raito.

"Chi! Jangan Gawur kau! Raito,"Umpat Subaru dan Raito hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang,"Ucap Shuu memasang wajah menunjukan sikap kesal, nampaknya mood sang lelaki tertua di Sakamaki kurang begitu baik, lalu meninggalkan tempat.

"Aku ngantuk,"Ucap Kanato, memasang wajah mengantuknya, lalu memeluk erat boneka Teddy-nya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, bulan semakin naik dan suhu semakin dingin,"Jawab Ayato menarik Yui.

".mmm."Sementara Naoto hanya terdiam tampa merespon, sebelum sosok matanya, nampak melihat sosok pria jangkung berambut keunguan yang nampak asing baginya, bergerak dari hutan gelap menuju kediamanya. "Siapa dia?!,"

Bersamaan sosok lelaki dengan rambut panjang sebahu, kehijauan dengan tubuh jangkung, bermata merah dingin mendekati para pria Sakamaki, Yui dan Juga Naoto. "Lama tak jumpa Paman,"Desis Shuu membuka suaranya.

"Paman?,"Ungkap Yui bingung dengan nada tak nyaman.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Sepertinya Hujan diluar sudah reda,"Jawab Kou, tengah memandang kearah lain, Karna tepat dibelakangnya Sakura sedang berganti serangam.

"Terimakasi atas Kemejanya,"Ucap Sakura kembali mengenakan seragamnya, lalu memberikan kembali kemeja Kou yang digunakanya . Meski tak kering keseluruhan namun seragamnya sudah nyaman digunakan. "Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan,"

"Ah! Sama-sama!,"Ucap Kou dengan nada canggung, lalu mengenakan kembali kemejanya, wajahnya entah kenapa, kembali memanas, saat wangi Cherry tubuh Sakura, menempel Kuat kemejanya membuatnya mengingat kejadian tadi. "Kita akan langsung kekediaman Mukami, aku harus melaporkan tindakan ini ke-Ruki sebelum dia menemukan mobilku, yang hancur ditengah hutan dan panic mencari kita, Kau tidak keberatankan,"Jawab Kou lalu mengunakan jas hitamnya dan merapikanya sedikit.

"Tidak!,"Sakura menggeleng cepat lalu menatap Kou dengan mata Jadenya, yang datar. "Aku percaya padamu. Ucapan Sakura lalu membuat seulas senyum tipis Kou nampak terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Kalau begitu,"Kou lalu tampa aba-aba mengangkat tubuh Sakura tampa izin, lalu tersenyum, saat merasakan nafas Sakura tepat menerpa wajahnya. "Bersiaplah kita akan Teleport sekarang,"Jawabnya bersamaan keduanya menghilang bagai kepulan asap dari tambang itu.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Paman Richter,"Shuu nampak memandang tajam lelaki yang merupakan saudara kandung Ayah Sakamaki, dengan pandangan menyengit.

"Jika kau mencari Ayah,Dia sudah pergi lagi,"Ucap Ayato menghelah nafas.

"Aku hanya datang untuk berapa hal, dan bertemu dengan seorang tamu,"Ucap Richter, lalu melengang memasuki kediaman Mukami begitu saja.

"Paman dan Ayah selalu tak memiliki hubungan yang baik,"Jawab Kanato. Sebelum padangan Naoto menyengit dan terlihat serius.

"Nee sebaiknya kita juga masuk Yui,"Panggil Naoto dengan nada ramah, sementara Yui hanya mengangguk tenang.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki rumah dengan tenang namun tatapan Naoto kembali Serius mengenai kemunculan, Richter entah perasaanya mengatakan jika akan ada masalah yang terjadi pada Kediaman Mukami, dan kepergian Sakura yang membuatnya jadi Khawatir.

 **DEG**

"Oii, Sampai kapan kau bengong Naoto-kun,"Jawab Raito, lalu menepuk punggung lelaki itu, yang tiba-tiba karna Bengong ditengah jalan.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja!,"Jawab Naoto menyelaraskan wajahnya kembali Normal, namun baik Ayato dan Reiji tahu ada yang tak beres dari Naoto, meskipun si ramah itu, terlihat cengar-cengir.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **TAP!**

"Kita sampai,"Kou menguma, saat keduanya sampai dikediaman 'Mukami' tak ada yang berbeda dari keadaan keadaan rumah mewah itu setelah Sakura pulang, kondisi sekarang masih sama, Kou lalu menurunkan tubuh Sakura secara perlahan, dan menarik Sakura masuk dengan cepat, lagi-lagi tampa izin dari orang lain.

"Kalian kemana saja!,"Pandangan tak baik diberikan pada Yuuma saat keduanya masuk, kediaman mukami lalu menatap serpihan lumpur pada baju Kou serta Sakura.

"Banyak masalah yang terjadi pada kami berdua,"Jawab Kou dengan tampang miris, saat Yuuma dan Azusa memberi tatapan kematian pada Kou.

"Kau tidak-apa-apa!,"Tanya Azusa lalu menarik Sakura menjauh dari Kou. "Sebaiknya sebelum memulangkanmu kau ganti pakaian saja disini, aku memiliki beberapa baju kecil,"Ucap Azusa.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan bawa Sakura-chan,"Ucap Kou dengan tampang mulai kesal, mau mengikuti kedua orang itu, sebelum Yuuma langsung mencegahnya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk ikut, mereka yang harus kau lakukan adalah memberi kami penjelasan,"Ungkap Yuuma.

"Ta-Tapi!,"Jawab Kou dengan tak setuju.

"Aku akan mendengarkan! Cepat jelaskan,"Jawab Ruki yang kebetulan, sudah muncul secara tiba-tiba. Lalu duduk disalah satu Sofa. "Kenapa kau pulang tampa mobilmu,"Jawabnya.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Silahkan pilih yang mana kau suka,"Jawab Asuza mengeluarkan beberapa pasang pakaian, sementara, Sakura hanya memasang wajah bingung sekaligus miris dengan pasangan baju yang terlihat membingungkan pasalnya.

Beberapa pasangan baju memiliki robekan atau tambalan sana - sini, entah pria pucat berpemilikan banyak luka ini, memiliki baju seperti ini. Azusa yang notabene salah satu pemuda ganteng dari Mukami memang menjadi Sorotan para kaum hawa, namun Sakura bingung sisi mana yang membuat mumi satu ini begitu digilai oleh fans fanaticnya disekolah (maaf bagi penggemar Asuza-kun).

Membuat Sakura mengeleng lalu memilih sebuah, baju Jacket berwarna hitam, dengan celana raid puntung berwarna hijau Lumut. "Etoh aku pakai ini saja," Jawab Sakura memasuki kamar mandi pribadi Azusa, untuk berganti pakaian.

Sepeninggalan Sakura meninggalkan Azusa sendirian dikamar, memutuskan merapikan beberapa pakaianya yang dikeluarkan dari lemari, namun sebelum merapikan kamarnya ia justru melirik kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar, tak menyadari Sakura belum menutup kamar mandinya, berniat baik menutup kamar mandinya Azusa nampak memandang sosok Sakura sedang berganti pakaian, saat gadis itu menanggalkan serangamnya, yang tersisah hanyalah sebuah 'Bra' berwarna hitam, yang melekat ditubuh bagian atasnya, ia terfokus takjub memperhatikan banyaknya luka lebam-lama, pada punggung ramping milik Sakura, yang bisa dibilang sangat parah, membuatnya membeku seketika didepan pintu.

Menyadari hal itu mata Sakura menyengit memperhatikan sikap. "Mengintip orang berpakaian, bukan hal yang baik, Azusa-san,"Bisik Sakura memandang wajah Azusa dengan pandang datar.

"Ah maafkan aku awalnya aku hanya, mau menutup pintu kamar mandi tapi,"Jawab Azusa.

"Tapi kau melihat Luka yang ada dipunggungku,"Jawab Sakura menghelah nafas, mencoba mengunakan baju jacketnya dihadapan Azusa. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf atas apa yang kau lihat,"Jawab Sakura akhirnya menutup tubuhnya dengan baju Azusa, lalu mengikat rambutnya dengan serekat-karet yang dia minta oleh Azusa untuk mengikat rambutnya yang panjangnya.

"Ini pakaianmu!,"Ucap Azusa lalu memberi sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi seragam milik Sakura sebelumnya, namun saat merasa ada yang aneh pada bungkusan yang lebih berat dari biasanya, dan pas dicek benar saja.

Sebuah Belati bertahtakan mutiara, berwarna Perak Silver nampak berada didalam kantung bersama seragam Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget, ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Azusa.

"Apa maksut dari Belati ini!,"Jawab Sakura membulatkan matanya, sembari mengenggam belati keluar dari kantung plastik.

Azusa berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu tampa tanggung-tanggung ia lalu mengenggam kepalan tangan Sakura, mengenggam belati itu.

"Ini kulakukan demi keselamatanmu!,"Jawab Azusa memandang senduh, matanya nampak memandang panuh keyakinan. "Berjanjilah tetap membawanya kemana pun,"Jawab Azusa lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura dan meninggalkanya dalam kamar, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Apa makasutnya!,"

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Februai - Selasa - 14 - 2017 ]**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **[Curhat!]**

 **Halo Mi-Mina-san, lama tak berjumpa Salam kenal namaku Lightning Shun, cukup banyak juga yang mulai, menyukai cerita ini terimakasi-semoga anda-anda semua terhibur, selamat datang juga buat kamu-kamu yang baru baca.**

 **Jujur saja akhir ini saya sedang fokus mengerjakan dua atau tiga Fic untuk saya kelarkan makanya semua jatwal cerita saya melambat karna saya mengerjakan untuk dua akun sekaligus.**

 **Meski bukan penulis yang baik saya punya moto hidup 'jika setiap melakukan sesuatu maka saya harus menyelesaikanya'.**

 **Dan salah satu cerita yang sedang susun saat ini adalah 'Cerita ini' banyak yang bilang banyak Plat hole cerita dan misteri didalamnya, maaf jika saya membuat ceritanya seperti itu namun lambat-laun saya jelaskan, akan tetapi dalam sesi curhat saya kali ini saya akan membahas pertanyaan beberapa pembaca saya.**

{Tempat apa? yang selalu ada pohon besar dimana Sakura dan Yui tertidur}

 **Sampa saat ini sebenarnya saya kurang memahami, asal muasal tempat itu sebenarnya meski sudah membaca cerita, memainkan gamenya, menonton animenya..tapi saya menyimpulkan jika tempat itu adalah sebuah tempat Spirts, tahukah kalian jika manusia yang hidup biasanya dikaitkan dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya dan biasanya tersimpan dalam jiwa seseorang.**

{Kenapa! Author tidak tak membuat Sakura bersikap, menjadi Sakura menjadi Anggun, tapi malah membuat karakternya sangat jauh dari Image seorang Heroine Harem}

 **Hah! Etoooo! Hahahah*Ketawa* sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai karakter wanita yang lemah atau wanita yang terlalu pasrahan, makanya Sakura kubuat sebagai wanita Kurang-peka dalam masalah cinta, serampangan, pendiam, dan Strong-girls, sepanjang Cerita.**

{Inspirasi dari Cerita ini? Serta membuatnya}

 ***Terdiam lalu tersenyun* Aku menyukai cerita Fantasy akhir-akhir ini, memainkan banyak Game otome, membuatku mencoba alur yang lebih baik! :D**

{Aku melihat ada Cerita Yaoi dibeberapa cerita yang Author buat, dan ada isu benarkah Author adalah lelaki?}

 ***Menghelah nafas* jujur saja aku orangnya netral, aku membaca cerita katagori secara bebas, dijepang terlalu banyak cerita dalam beberapa golongan aku jadi terbiasa dalam cerita semacam itu, Jadi aku menganggap Yaoi itu hanya cerita biasa untuk hiburan yang biasa saja, untuk soal gender kurasa membaca tak perlu mempersalahkan mau si penulis gendernya lelaki atau perempuan, mau jadi pembaca ya kurasa sama saja.**

 **Oke untuk curhat ini segini dulu saja, sampai jumpa dipart depan. :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Dark Yui

_**"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk ikut, mereka yang harus kau lakukan adalah memberi kami penjelasan,"Ungkap Yuuma.**_

 _ **"Ta-Tapi!,"Jawab Kou dengan tak setuju.**_

 _ **"Aku akan mendengarkan! Cepat jelaskan,"Jawab Ruki yang kebetulan, sudah muncul secara tiba-tiba. Lalu duduk disalah satu Sofa. "Kenapa kau pulang tampa mobilmu,"Jawabnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **13**

 **((Dark Yui))**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebuah Belati bertahtakan mutiara, berwarna Perak Silver nampak berada didalam kantung bersama seragam Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget, ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari Azusa.**_

 _ **"Apa maksut dari Belati ini!,"Jawab Sakura membulatkan matanya, sembari mengenggam belati keluar dari kantung plastik.**_

 _ **Azusa berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu tampa tanggung-tanggung ia lalu mengenggam kepalan tangan Sakura, mengenggam belati itu.**_

 _ **"Ini kulakukan demi keselamatanmu!,"Jawab Azusa memandang senduh, matanya nampak memandang panuh keyakinan. "Berjanjilah tetap membawanya kemana pun,"Jawab Azusa lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura dan meninggalkanya dalam kamar, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.**_

 _ **"Apa makasutnya!,"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **[Setelah itu]**

"Membingungkan..."Sakura menghelah nafas memandangi sebuah Belati ditanganya, yang menjadi sumber kebingunganya saat ini.

Sembari duduk diam diruang Mukami yang tidak terlalu terang, ia memandang bulan dari jendela, ia menghelah nafas lalu memasukan benda indah itu kedalam jacketnya, mungkin dia bisa menjadikan Pajangan dikamarnya, atau hiasan untuk benda koleksi, atau bisa dijual karna seper. Entahlah Sakura malas memikirkanya. "Sedang apa?!,"Sebuah suara seorang yang terdengar selengean dan cetus terdengar, membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas.

"Menunggu Kou-kun untuk mengantarku pulang,"Sakura menenggok dengan wajah datar, Tampa Yuuma sadari Sakura memperbaiki juga meletakan belati pemberian Azusa didalam bajunya.

"Aku sudah mendengar soal dirimu dan Kou!,"Jawab Yuuma membuat Sakura menghelah nafas tidak baik, bayangan detik-detik hampir membawanya dalam kematian. Membayangkan itu saja membuat aura suramnya berdesir. "Sebenarnya Azusa pernah membahas hal ini sebelumnya,"Jawab Yuuma, langsung memandang Sakura dengan tatapan berubah.

"Eh,"

"Kemampuan Azusa adalah melihat **masa-depan** ,"Jawab Yuuma lalu duduk disalah satu kursi didekat Sakura. " Meski pengeliatanya tidak menetap, Karna sebuah masa depan yang berubah-rubah, atau pilihan yang dibuat oleh individu yang diliatnya,"Jawab Yuuma.

Mata Sakura membulat, beberapa bulir keringat dingin nampak jatuh dari pelipisnya, bersamaan dengan rautnya yang berubah, dengan sebuah ingatan, yang menjalar pada otaknya.

 _ **"Ini kulakukan demi keselamatanmu!,"**_

Bayangan kenangan yang masih baru pada Azusa, nampak teringat kambali oleh Sakura, membuat ia meneguk ludah.

 _ **"Berjanjilah tetap membawanya kemana pun,"**_

"Kau tahu Jika Azusa berkata padaku jika manusia seperti dirimu, _Memiliki keistimewaan_ ,"Jawab Yuuma lalu membuang pandangan kearah jendela.

"Aku tak mengerti,"Jawab Sakura menghelah nafas. "Semua ini membingungkan untuku. Meski pun aku mulai memahami jika kalian memperebutkan Yui,"Sakura memandang Fokus kemata Yuuma. "Tapi Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu langsung mengenai Eve dan semua ini, Aku mohon,"Jawab Sakura pada Yuuma, ia memang mendapatkan semua jawaban dari mimpi-mimpi dan serpihan ingatan yang terpecah-pecah selama ini namun itu belum mempertegas pendirianya, apa itu adalah kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-Chan belum kembali!,"Yui kembali mendengkus mendengar ucapan Naoto. Yang kebetulan saat itu keduanya berada didapur, Awalnya Yui bermaksut mengambil Air dikulkas, malah menemukan Naoto yang sedang memasak makanan, karna Naoto mengaku lapar dimalam hari.

"Belum mungkin dia singgah ditempat Sakamaki dulu!,"Jawab Naoto, mengoseng-ngoseng seporsi nasi dan siput, dalam sebuah wajan panas, dan fokus memasak yang merupakan salah satu keahlianya.

"Kau pandai memasak, baunya harum sekali,"Jawab Yui dengan senyuman hangat, Faktanya Yui hanya bisa seperti ini pada Sakura dan Naoto, pasal meski menjadi salah satu saudara angkat Sakamaki, Naoto tak sekalipun berniat memaksa meminum darah Yui, pemuda itu-pun nampaknya tak tertarik dengan darah, padahal setau Yui Naoto adalah seorang Vampir.

 **Kryuuuuuk!**

Sebuah suara perut Yui terdengar menandakan Yui, meminta makanan, membuat Naoto tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ia kembali mengoseng nasi dalam wajanya tampa suara dan setelahnya ia langsung mengambil dua piring lalu menaruh nasi yang sama rata. "Nah Silakan terima ini,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Eh!,"

"Silahkan, kau laparkan,"Jawab Naoto tersenyum cerah. "Aku ayo makan bersama,"ia lalu menyodorkan kembali piring lebih dekat kearah Yui, membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasi,"Jawab Yui lalu duduk disamping Naoto untuk makan bersama, ia lalu tampa disadari Yui, Naoto melirik kearah pintu yang menjadi pintu penghubung antara dapur, dan ruang lainya disana ada Richter yang turut berdiri tegap seolah sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Naoto punya sebuah Kesimpulan jika keberadaan sang paman, dari Sakamaki akan membawa dampak buruk bagi mereka, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk menganalisa hal terburuk dan menganti sipasinya sebisa mungkin.

Entah makin kesini perasaanya semakin tidak enak saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pengantin tumbal rencana memetik buah adam,"Jawab Sakura membulatkan matanya, memandang Yuuma matanya nampak menatap serius padanya.

"Itulah rencana kami untuk menjalankan Fokus dari orang itu,"Jawabnya membuat pandang Sakura membulat lebih lebar lagi, raut terkejutnya semakin kentara makanaya Yui berada disana, karna Yui kelak akan memilih siapa yang akan dikehendakinya.

Lalu mengapa ingatan ini selalu datang padanya, sebegitu bersalahnya kah dia dengan Eve.

 _ **Kelalaianmu membuat wilayah terlarang itu dimasuki Adam dan Eve.**_

Jantung Sakura langsung berdetak, terpacu lebih kencang, dan reflex bangkit dari kursinya, membuat Yuuma terkejut.

 _ **Kau harus menerima hukumanmu**_

 _ **Wahai Dewi yang berdosa.**_

Sakura menyengit mengertakan giginya kuat-kuat saat ia memegang kepalanya dengan rasa nyeri luar biasa, membuat Yuuma mendekati Sakura.

 _ **Kami akan membuangmu kedunia Manusia**_

 _ **Kau akan rengkarnasi menjadi mahluk non abadi, untuk membayar kesalahanmu.**_

"Sakura kau tak apa-apa Oi!,"Jawab Yuuma lalu mengenggam pundak gadis itu, saat tatapan penuh rasa sakit tersiar dari wajah Sakura.

 _ **"Aku...adalah dewi yang melakukan kesalahan itu, dan aku menerima hukumanku."**_

"Oi Sakura ada apa?!,"Jawab Yuuma datar tiba-tiba raut tampanya berubah menjadi cemas, memperhatikan Sakura, nampak kaget saat Sakura jatuh pada pelukan Yuuma, tepat didadanya yang dingin.

 _ **"Ingatan ini seolah ingin keluar dari kepalaku"**_

 _ **"Ini menyakitkan...sangat menyangitkan."**_

Gadis itu gemetar, dengan air mata terisak tampa suara, sementara Yuuma hanya terdiam dan memeluk gadis bersurai pink tersebut, dilatari bulan yang mulai tertutup menjadi cahaya yang remang-remang.

Dalam keheningan, Yuuma tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk kali ini, dan Sakura juga masih menangis dalam diam, Tak ada satupun pemikiran pintar untuk dapat merubah suasana seangker pemakaman.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan perempuan zaman sekarang,"Yuuma meraut lesu, mukanya tiba-tiba memerah saat Sakura masih dalam diam dan tak membalas apa pun komentar, gadis itu malah semakin memeluk Yuuma balik, gadis tidak memberi komentar dingin melawan seperti biasanya.

"Cih! Menyebalkan, aku benci sifatmu yang ini! Yang kutahu kau adalah gadis yang dingin, dan susah diatur saat kami menangkapmu,"Jawabnya lagi. "Aku benci ini,"

"...,"

Tiba-tiba Yuuma nampak menarik sesuatu dari kantong celananya, berupa bungkusan (dalam kondisi tangan lainya secara bergantian masih memeluk Sakura) mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah 'Gula-batu' yang langsung diletakan disudut bibirnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak beranjak sama sekali, mata hijau Jadenya berpendar penuh kekosongan, seolah hati dan pikiranya tak ada disana.

"Ini dia!,"

Sakura merasakan dagunya terangkat pelan dengan bantuan ibu-jari Yuuma. Membuat wajah gadis itu tegak, dan tampa basa-basi lalu Yuuma mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sakura, mengigit ujung gula batu dengan gigi taringnya lalu menempatkan benda manis itu dibibirnya, dan karna posisi mulut Sakura nampak terbuka sedikit, Yuuma akhirnya bisa memasukan Gula batu itu dari mulutnya kemulut Sakura semuanya, dengan beberapa inci bibir Sakura ada dihadapanya.

"Eh!," Sakura mengerjap, lelehan gula batu nampak terasa manis merangsang indra pengecapnya, bersama seulas senyum Yuuma nampak didepan wajahnya yang perlahan dijauhkan dari wajahnya, dan jari tangan sang lelaki mendorong lebih jauh Gula batu sampai dalam mulut Sakura.

"Rasanya manis bukan, itu adalah miliku yang berharga sepatutnya kau bersyukur,"Jawab Yuuma sembari memandang dengan wajah percaya diri.

Sakura terdiam dengan mendengar responya, memandang Yuuma dalam diam, pria itu memang sombong dan kasar namun dia punya sisi sebagai pria yang baik juga. "Yuuma,"Panggil Sakura menghelah nafas dengan mata Jade nampak cukup berkilat sinar lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Ya,"

"Terimakasi,"Jawab Sakura yang nampak tersenyum tipis, membuat seketika Yuuma membuang pandanganya entah kenapa.

"Hei apa kau memakanya tiap hari!,"Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hah memang kenapa itu memang makananku sehari-hari,"Tanya Yuuma Sewot.

"Yuuma ini kemanisan, jika kau memakanya tiap hari, Penyakit gula-darah bisa mengerogotimu,"Jawab Sakura datar.

"HAH!,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hora-hora ada apa ini Yuuma-kun? Sakura-chan?!,"Suara Kou nampak terdengar seperti tak suka, dengan raut mengemaskan. Sementara Azusa dan Ruki sudah berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar segala penjelasan, dari Kou jadi aku sudah mendengar serta mengerti,"Jawab Ruki mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalian memahaminya!,"Jawab Sakura ia menghelah nafas, ia lalu menatap Kou sembari memakan gula batu dimulutnya. "Jadi kapan aku bisa pulang?!,"Tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!,"Jawab Kou dan Yuuma berbarengan, membuat tatapan aneh dari Azusa serta Ruki nampak terbesit jelas.

"Hora-Hora! Sejak kapan kau mulai perduli pada Sakura-chan, aku menolaknya aku akan mengantarnya sampai rumah,"Jawab Kou dengan wajah kesal.

"Lalu kau merasa keberatan dengan itu?!," Mendengar ungkapan itu Yuuma nampak memandang Kou dengan tatapan tak perduli sekaligus dengan pandangan datar.

"Yuuma!,"Jawab Kou dan langsung mendengar tepukan tangan yang bersuara dari telapak tangan Ruki, membuat seluru pandangan mengarah padanya.

 **PUK!**

"Cukup kalian berdua!,"Desis Ruki menghentikan perdebatan kedua 'Beruang dan Macan bodoh' dihadapanya. "Tak perlu mempermasalahkan siapa yang mengantar,"Jawab Ruki tegas.

"Lalu!,"Tanya Sakura menghelah nafas. "Apa sebaiknya aku pulang naik taksi saja,"Jawab Sakura dengan tampan Wadoss, yang begitu sangat tak peka dengan keadaan (Vicky ; harap dimaklum-dengan Sakura dicerita ini)

"Tak perlu,"Jawab Azusa langsung bersuara, padahal dari tadi hanya pendengar yang baik.

"Itu benar,"Jawab Ruki dengan tegas. "Siberuang (Kou) ini sudah membawamu kemari, maka dari itu kau adalah tanggung jawab kami semua,"Jawab Ruki. "Dan kami semua akan mengantarmu kekediaman Sakamaki karna kondisi diluar dalam bahaya, aku khawatir jika andai kau hanya diantar oleh Yuuma atau Kou, kau bisa mendapat serangan lagi,"Jawab Ruki panjang kali lebar.

"Baiklah aku mengerti!,"Jawab Sakura. Pandangan matanya langsung menyoroti bulan didepan sana, entah perasaanya mengatakan, akan terjadi hal buruk di waktu yang berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

""Eh! Mata Yui nampak terbuka menatap rembulan diatas sana nampak indah dari koridor lantai dua. Suasana yang nampak sepi dan kondisi remang-remang mendukung suasana sunyi disana.

Namun kepalanya teralihkan pada. Sebuah bayangan seseorang dipojok. Seorang wanita bermata hijau dan berambut panjang ikal berwarna ungu dan gaun hitam panjang, berdiri disudut ruangan nampak tersenyum dengan raut yang aneh. " _Kemarilah_ ,"

"..."Seolah terhipnotis pandangan Yui nampak membelur seolah kesadaranya membumbung tinggi entah kemana, bersamaan kemunculan sosok Richter yang entah sejak kapan sudah disamping, wanita itu, lalu nampak berseru.

"Aku butuh jantung itu,"Desis Richter **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Daunya gugur!,"Desis Gaara memperhatikan Pohon yang awalnya subur berangsur-angsur "Ada apa Tuan Shun!"Raut Gaara nampak menatap sikap Shun, yang berubah secara derastis.**_

 _ **"Ini pasti karna Eve,"Jawab Shun memandang Cemas.**_

 _ **"Tuan Shun jika dibiarkan begini pohonya akan!,"Jawab Gaara.**_

 _ **"Aku tahu! Tak akan kubiarkan hal ini terjadi jawab Shun lalu membuka portal kehijauan mengubah gravitasi disekitarnya.**_

 _ **"Tuan Shun,"Bisik Gaara.**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **"Kebangkitanya itu terlalu datang begitu cepat, dari waktu yang seharusnya"Desis Shun dengan marah. "Kau melakukan hal yang tak pantas kau berbuat pada EVE Corderia,"Tatapan Shun nampak tajam.**_

 _ **Perlahan sosok Yui yang nampak tertidur diakar pohon, membuka matanya, yang semula berwarna merah-ruby berubah dengan iris menjadi kehijauan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"..."Sakura terdiam meniaiki limosi milik Mukami, bersama keempat bersaudara. Sakura duduk dikursi pinggir kiri belakang mobil, disamping Ruki dan disebelahnya ada Azusa. Didepan ada Yuuma yang sedang menyetir dan Kou dibangku sampingnya dalam keadaan diam. (Tumben)

 **Deg!**

Bola-mata Sakura membulat, entah kenapa jantung Sakura berdegup lebih cepat dari seharusnya, seperti sebuah hawa aneh muncul ditenguknya, secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!,"Tanya Ruki disampingnya, lalu melirik gadis bersurai pingky tersebut.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja!,"Jawab Sakura menyembunyikan sisi tegangnya dengan sikap datar, namun beberapa bulir keringat jatuh dipelipisnya menandakat firasat buruk akan segera terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yui terbangun diatas sebuah sofa disebuah ruangan, terkesan gelap dan hanya sebuah penerangan layaknya lilin menyala, ruangan tersebut terkesan tua dan terjaga.

"Kau sudah bangun?!,"Tanyanya sebuah seseorang dari, menghelah nafas begitu dingin suara ketukan sol sepatu terdengar perlahan memperlihatkan sosok, pria berambut hijau-tua, bermata merah menyala, nampak mendekat. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Richter sang paman dari keluarga Sakamaki sekaligus sudara. Ayah Sakamaki bersudara.

"Ini?!,"Desis Yui kebingungan.

"Ruanganmu? Ruangan tempat dimana kau seharusnya dapatkan,"Desis Ricther dingin lalu bangkit mendekati sebuah tirai pemisah kecil. Ditengah ruangab sebuah tirai berwarna merah darah, nampak ditarik sedikit oleh Ricther, menampilkan sebuah maknekin dengan gaun hitam berenda, orde yang melekat pada vigurnya.

"Raihlah dan dapatkan apa yang kau mau!,"Bisiknya lalu mengulurkan tangan, mengarah pada Yui yang masih terduduk disofa panjang.

"Ah!,"Matanya merengut lemah, seolah merasa terhipnotis, ia turun dari kursi lalu mendekati Ricther dan meraih tangan lelaki jangkung itu, membuat raut tampan lelaki lebih tua itu tersenyum, dan menarik tubuh Yui pelan, mendekati vigur maknekin bergaun indah itu.

"Meski ini jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan, aku ingin kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau,"Desisnya sembari menatap maknekin. "Sentuhlah ini milikmu, dan seutunya hanya milikmu,"Bisiknya.

"..."Yui terdiam, seolah tak berdaya menghadapi apa yang terjadi. Gadis bersurai pirang itu, perlahan mendekati patung serta menyentuh bagian dada gaun yang terdapat hiasan mawar-besar didadanya.

Namun terjadi sebuah keanehan sekaligus aura hitam, menyelubungi gaun yang disentuh Yui, darah segar juga entah darimana muncul dari selah mawar-pada baju lalu menyentuh dan menyebar pada tangan Yui.

Perasaan yang begitu dingin, begitu kelam seolah membawa kesadaraan Yui semakin menjauh, seolah kesadaraanya diambil alih oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, namun disaat seperti itu Yui malah teringat oleh sosok gadis bersurai pink yang dianggapnya kakak perempuanya.

"S-sakura-chan,,"bersamaan pengelihatanya seolah memburam serta tak sadarkan diri.

Suara riak angin nampak terdengar, dengan suhu yang aneh diruangan seolah menunjukan kegelapan tak kasat mata, seulas senyuman dari wajah Ricther terlihat begitu samar, saat Yui berbalik padanya dengan senyum aneh penuh makna. "Lama tak bertemu Ricther,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Wahai kekasihku Corneria,"Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan lega, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Yui dan Yui meraih tanganya Ricther.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura,"Jawabnya Kou dengan nada semangat saat mobil mewah itu berhenti, lalu pandangan semua lelaki menatap Sakura, begitu pula Yuuma yang melihat wajah Sakura dari cermin depan pengemudi, tapi yang terlihat raut Sakura semakin pucat saja.

 **BRAK!**

Suara depan pintu mobil, samping Sakura terdengar, membuat gadis itu terserentak melihat Naoto sudah ada diluar seolah meminta Sakura keluar, seolah ada sesuatu yang dia sampaikan. "Ada apa Naoto?!,"Sakura bergerak membuka pintu Mobil memandang raut lelaki yang selalu ceria berubah tak baik seolah terjadi sesuatu.

"Keluarlah kita! Harus bicara!,"Desis Naoto, lalu menarik tangan Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada yang harus kau lihat!,"Jawabnya lagi.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!,"Jawab Kou kesal.

"Naoto-kun! Apa yang!,"Sakura terdiam saat Naoto menariknya, menuju keruang utama membuat semua Mukami ikut-ikutan mengekorinya dari belakang,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Heh!,"Sakura membulatkan matanya, saat memberhatikan, Subaru, Shuu, Kanato, Raito, Ayato dan Reiji. Mereka memandang dengan pandangan datar, sosok Yui yang terbalut gaun hitam dengan aura aneh diseluruh tubunya, bersama seorang lelaki yang Sakura tak kenali.

 **PLAK!**

Suara keras terdengar, saat Sakura melihat Reiji menampar keras wajah Reiji, didepan semua orang. "Apa-apaan ini,"Desis Sakura terdiam tak jauh dari yang lainya.

"Jangan bertengkar begitu, bukankah kita keluarga,"Jawab Raito memulai pembicaraan.

"Raito?,"Jawab Yui sembari terfokus pada Raito yang tersenyum tampan pada Yui.

"Kupikir kita hanya bertemu dineraka!,"Desis Raito sembari tersenyum, manis pada Yui. "Ibu,"

"Kau tak berubah Reiji rasa bergairahmu, benar-benar belum sembuh juga,"Jawab Yui dengan suara yang berbeda, lebih tegas dan berat.

Reiji menghilang terdiam lalu sudah teleport disamping Sakura, membuat Ricther dan Yui nampak melirik Sakura dan Naoto secara bergantian sembari berkata. "Ora! Penghuni baru, apa yang ayah kalian inginkan, apa dia bagian dari rencananya yang lain,"Cetusnya.

"Halo,"Jawab Naoto tersenyum aneh.

"Oah! Ramah juga,"Ucap Yui dengan senyuman genit yang aneh.

"Yui,"Panggil Sakura.

"Ara! Yui? Nama inang ini, sang sekali gadis itu sudah tak bisa mendengarmu lagi!,"Jawabnya datar sembari tersenyum.

"Yui! Dan apa ya kau lakukan terhadapnya,"Pekik Sakura keras, sementara senyuman Yui terlihat mengancam dirinya, Yui bergerak dan melompati pembatas kayu, lantai satu.

"Aku ingin mencoba beberapa hal,"Jawabnya langsung terjun kelantai bawah tepat didepan Sakura. "Apa yang membuat Karl menginginkan keberadaanmu kemari,"Jawab Yui membuat Sakura menghelah nafas tegang.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku,"Jawab Sakura pada Yui, atau kita panggil Corderia yang mengambil kesadaran Yui.

"Yang kuinginkan sebuah Permainan,"Jawabnya menghelah nafas sembari, menampilkan senyuman sinis dan mendekati Sakura.

"Permainan katamu,"Jawab Sakura menatap geram.

"Ibu,"Umpat Kanato.

 **JREB!**

Bola mata Sakura membulat, saat itu udara terasa lebih berat, entah dari mana Yui sudah mengenggam sebuah belati dan mengarahkan belati-silver itu pada leher Sakura dan melukai lehernya cukup panjang. "Uhk!," Sakura langsung menutup lukanya dengan jeraminya.

"Luar biasa,"Corneria mengeram seolah ada yang membuat insting Vampirnya bangkit. "Enak sekali, sepertinya kedatanganmu, membuatku cukup berbahagia,"Jawabnya sinis.

"Belati itu bukankah milik Subaru,"Desis Kanato lalu memandang belati-silver itu (Note: itu belati yang buka diberikan dari Azusa, tapi itu memang belati milik Subaru yang diadaptasi dari animenya)

"Sakura!," Reiji langsung bergerak memegang pundak gadis bersurai pingk itu namun timingnya terlambat, belum sempat memfokuskan pada yang lain Yui sudah meletakan bibirnya tepat pada Luka Sakura, dan meminum darahnya.

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**

 **[Sabtu -11 - maret-2017]**

Halo saya Lightning Shun terimakasi atas para permintaan kalian agar saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, Ya sejujurnya beberapa plot untuk cerita adegan kedepan diambil dari cerita anime, namun untuk sebuah keinginan pribadi plotnya benar-benar harus dirubah untuk cerita ini. Oh ya sebenarnya saya sudah menulis beberapa plot cerita part depan cuman belum saya selesaikan karna kondisi saya tidak siap saat ini, mulai dari komputer rusak, dan saya sempat sakit membuat saya tak bisa menulis dalam beberapa waktu, kondisi kurang vit ini kadang sulit bagi saya bahkan turun dari kasur saja rasanya begitu menyulitkan...saya harap anda-anda sekalian memahami keadaan saya untuk itu :D

Kondisi ini sempat ditanyakan oleh rekan Saya Vicky karna tak on beberapa waktu yang lalu, akhirnya mengetahui saya sakit dia akhirnya memakluminya juga.

Terimakasi\Salam-bersahabat.

Lightning Shun(Penulis) & Vicky Cou(K.A)


	14. Chapter 14 - Sebuah Kesempatan

_Reiji menghilang terdiam lalu sudah teleport disamping Sakura, membuat Ricter dan Yui nampak melirik Sakura dan Naoto secara bergantian sembari berkata. "Ora! Penghuni baru, apa yang ayah kalian inginkan, apa dia bagian dari rencananya yang lain,"Cetusnya._

 _"Halo,"Jawab Naoto tersenyum aneh._

 _"Oah! Ramah juga,"Ucap Yui dengan senyuman genit yang aneh._

 _"Yui,"Panggil Sakura.._

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **(Ellie Noclight)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **14**

 **((Sebuah Kesempatan))**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhk!," Sakura langsung menutup lukanya dengan jeraminya.

"Luar biasa,"Corneria mengeram seolah ada yang membuat insting Vampirnya bangkit. "Enak sekali, sepertinya kedatanganmu, membuatku cukup berbahagia gadis kecil yang manis,"Jawabnya sinis.

"Belati itu bukankah milik Subaru,"Desis Kanato lalu memandang belati-silver itu (Note: itu belati yang buka diberikan dari Azusa, tapi itu memang belati milik Subaru yang diadaptasi dari animenya)

"Sakura!," Reiji langsung bergerak memegang pundak gadis bersurai pingk itu namun timingnya terlambat, belum sempat memfokuskan pada yang lain Yui sudah meletakan bibirnya tepat pada Luka Sakura, dan meminum darahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhk!,"Sakura menyengitkan matanya saat rasa sakit, seolah melumpuhkan tubuhnya dalam sekejab, darahnya yang mulai terkuras dari lehernya karna Yui tengah menancap bibirnya melumat leher Sakura, ternyata Yui benar-benar sudah dikendalikan oleh Corderia dari dalam.

"IBU!,"Panggil Reiji, lalu bergerak menarik tubuh Yui dari Sakura, namun tiba-tiba Ricter yang nampak sudah teleport disamping Yui dan melindunginya.

"Kalian tak bisa mendekatinya,"Ucap Ricther lalu mengengam pedang miliknya mengarah pada Sakamaki dan Mukami.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita merampas saja! Kau membuatku iri ibu,"Ucap Raito memandang cetus.

"Kurasa akau menolak, dia adalah hadiah untuk kebangkitanku,"Sela Yui.

"Berngsek!,"Umpat Subaru mulai kehilangan kesabaran, lalu berlari dan serta mengarahkan tendangan super cepat pada Richer.

 **PARK!**

 **DASH!**

Namun Richer dengan lihai menghindari serangan, lalu menangkap kaki Subaru serta melemparnya dengan kasar kedepan, dan Subaru yang dilempar nampak langsung menguasai diri dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Saatnya bertarung dengan serius,"Seru Raito lalu berjalan mendekati sebuah Hangar (note: tempat pedang) yang tergeletak dipinggir ruangan lalu mengambil satu pedang panjang. "Ayato-kun,"Panggilnya Pada Ayato lalu melempar pedang itu pada Ayato.

"Serahkan padaku!,"Guma Ayato tajam dan menangkap pedang dengan mudah. "Kembalikan kue serambi kami paman Sialan ucapnya cetus bertanda emosi mulai naik,"Ucapnya dengan siap dengan dasar kuda-kuda. (Note :Kue Serambi adalah panggilan Yui dalam terjemahan bahasa indonesia).

"Sepertinya akan menjadi permain yang menarik!,"Ucap Naoto datar. Sebuah cahaya gelap-keunguan tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya lalu menyebar seperti cahaya menjuru keseluruh ruangan, bersamaan sebuah lingkaran dibawah pijakan-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!,"Ucap Kanato, memandang serius.

"Ini Seal!,"Jawab Naoto serius memandang Ricther dan lalu beralih pada Kanato, lalu menyakui tanganya dikantong celananya. "Mereka tak akan menembus tempat ini, dan keluar dengan mudah!,"Naoto dengan serius.

"Kau yakin!,"Ucap Reiji tajam.

"Yah! Aku yakin kita lihat siapa yang bisa keluar dari sini dengan mudah,"Ucap Naoto langsung menatap kearah Sakura, Yui, dan Ricther. "Kita atau mereka berdua,"Ucap Naoto menghelah nafas.

"Baiklah!,"Ucap Ricther lalu menghunuskan pedang kedepanya. "Majulah kalian semuaaa!,"Ucap Ricther.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kegelapan yang hampa_

 _Suhu udara yang tak menentu_

 _Desiran yang aneh.._

 _Namun semua berubah dalam sekejab_

"… _Dimana ini…"_

 _Pandangan sudut mata yang tiba-tiba berubah_

"… _Dimana.."_

"Uhk!,"Sakura terdiam kepalanya lumayan pening juga nyeri luar biasa, membuat ia memijit kepalanya keras seolah tak perduli dengan kukunya jika melukai kulit kepalanya. Sakura mengerjapkan kepalan tanganya, yang tiba-tiba memancarkan warna kehijauan, setelah mengstabilkan tubuhnya, ia lalu memandang keseluruh tempat sekarang ia berada.

Kini dia berada diruangan serba putih bagai kristal, sebuah singasana indah bertatahkan emas-permata, sebagai pernak-pernik ruangan, lantai berbatu-alami indah begitu kemilau becahaya, suara lonceng terdengar muncul diberbagai sisi. Langit-langit yang tak memiliki pelindung dan langsung memperlihatkan langit nampak terlihat indah, seolah dapat diraih dengan tangan, hawa dingin yang menembus kulit Sakura menerima rangsangan, kesan tempatnya, memacuh ingatanya.

"Padahal Kuberi engkau sedikit waktu, 'Aiden',"Suara terdengar sangar, lantang dari seseorang yang berada diatas sebuah Kursi Tahtah, yang memandang angkuh, Sakura yakin dia tahu siapa orang dihadapanya namun, Sakura tak menyakinkanya.

"Apa aku sudah mati-!,"Suara memandang dingin dengan sejuta makna, pada raut wajahnya, menyimpan rasa keputus-asaan, kesedihan, serta kemarahaan.

"Dalam waktu dekat kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan tubuh-manusia lemahmu, dan melanjutkan fokusmu sebagai pendosa,"Jawabnya menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Kau sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk kembali,"

"Kau adalah Raja-ku bukan,"Jawab Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau mengingatku melebihi dirimu sendiri bukan,"Sahut lelaki yang duduk dikursi Tahta itu, dengan raut begitu bijak namun terlihat sangat galak. "Dari kelemahanmu sebagai manusia biasa, kau tetap menyadari siapa aku kan?,"Desisnya memandang Sakura, tegas.

"Sedikit,"Jawab Sakura datar sembari memiringkan kepala, lalu memandang keseluruh ruangan dengan raut-sedih, tempat ini membawa banyak Kenangan, baginya. "Hawa tempat ini, tempat dimana aku terlahir sebelum akhirnya kau memerintahkan para Dewa membuangku, kedunia manusia sebagai manusia,"Desis Sakura langsung menatap kosong.

"Begitu!,"Tanyanya dengan menyengit dengan ungkapan tak nyaman dengan perkataan Sakura, "Itu karna kau melakukan kesalahan,"Jawabnya datar.

"…."

"Awalnya aku berharap setelah kemunculanmu pada keluarga Vampire itu dapat membuat Eve, menemukan adamnya lebih cepat, dan dosamu dapat dibersikan pulah!,"Ucapnya.

"…."

"Tapi kau malah menghancurkan semuanya!,"Ucapnya dengan pandangan menyengit, "Kedatanganmu pada Eve justru mengubah apa yang harusnya, menjadi alur yang para dewa buat untuknya,"Ucapnya mengeleng kepala mengartikan rasa tak suka.

"Aku merubahnya?!,"Tanya Sakura datar, langsung memandang sang-raja-Dewa.

"Kau merubah pendirianya, kelemahanya, air matanya, dirinya yang tergoyahkan dari rasa takut yang bangkit akibat tekanan sekelilingnya,"Sang Raja mengebrak sebuah penyangga kursi tahta dengan kasar."Padahal Para Dewi langit yang sudah mempredisi segalanya,"Ungkapnya langsung menunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya "Namun dirimu justru, mengubahnya hingga merubah segala prediksinya.

"Lalu kenapa jika berubah!,"Ucap menundukan wajahnya.

"Apa!,"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa jika harus berubah?, apa segala hal harus beri prediksi,"Umpat Sakura berdesis sedih memandang Maha-dewa Bahamud. "Apa seorang Eve tak boleh mengambil batas itu,"Sakura berguma kata-demi kata dengan suara bergetar.

"APAKAH KARNA YUI SEORANG EVE DIA TAK BOLEH MENGAMBIL PILIHANYA SENDIRI,"Racaw Sakura dengan nada keras, emosinya kembali meluap-luap. "AKU MENGATAKAN INI BUKAN KARNA DIA EVE, TAPI KARNA YUI JUGA MANUSIA,"Ucap Sakura semakin keras. "GADIS BERUBAH, DAN PANTAS BERUBAH,"Jawab Sakura.

"Kau tahu jika Jika dia adalah jelmaan Eve!, Dan apa kau mengerti apa yang kamu sampaikan ini, takdirnya hanya terfokus mencari Adam,"Ucap Bahamud dengan nada merengut. "Apa boleh buat jika sudah seperti ini aku akan membuatmu tertidur, sampai kau menitis kembali kedunia dunia manusia dan muncul kembali Eve yang baru,"Ucapnya mengarahkan tanganya sembari merapal mantra,

"Aku tak mauuuu!,"Desis Sakura dengan penuh kekesalan, membayangkan hidupnya terus terulang-dan terulang, menerima fokus dan ketika dirinya gagal maka ia harus terus tertidur panjang, sampai ia menitis lagi pada tubuh manusia baru.

"Apa yang kau inginkan! Tubuh manusia-mu, tak akan bisa selamat dengan luka sebesar itu, kau memang sudah gagal, dewi pendosa,"Jawab Bahamud.

"Aku masih belum menyerah!,"Ucap Sakura memandang Bahamud. "A-Aku akan menyelamatkan Yui, apa-pun caranya, aku tak akan meninggalkanya sekarang,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi tubuh manusiamu sudah tak mungkin bertahan, kembali disana-pun kau hanya mati menyedihkan,"Ucap Bahamud.

"Akan kucari cara-nya!, membuka mata anda!,"Ucap Sakura. "Bahwa manusia adalah mahluk yang kuat, dan memiliki pendirian, akan kutunjukan itu pada anda!,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada serius. "

"Kau masih keras kepala,"Ucap Bahamud.

"Tuanku Dewa!,"Sebuah suara seorang memasuki wilayah tahta nampak terdengar, diiringi sebuah langkah kaki.

"Dewa Eras,"Ucap Bahamud datar, memandang salah satu Dewa-waktu, nampak berjalan mendekati, tahta dan berhenti disamping Sakura, sosok lelaki berambut hijau panjang sepinggul ia-lah Shun. Bersamaan delapan orang dewa serta dewi memasuki aulah dan menatap sang Raja-Dewa.

"Kumohon anda memberinya kesempatan,"Ucap Shun Serius lalu membungkuk menghadap meja, tahta disamping Sakura, bersamaan Dewa dan Dewi lainya Nampak membungkuk hormat seolah memohon dalam bungkam.

"Apa!,"Bahamud menyengitkan wajahnya, nampak memandang serius sang Dewa-waktu, dan para Dewa dan Dewi lain Nampak mendukungnya memohon, agar Sakura atau Dewi Aiden mendapat kesempatan.

"Agar Aiden bisa menunjukan, cara lain menebus dosanya sebagai manusia,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas. "Selain Hukuman Titah anda bisa tercabut, maka izinkan dia,"Ucap Shun lalu berlutut diikuti para delapan Dewa, dan Dewi dengan Khusyuh.

 _Hening._

Tak ada jawaban setelah itu, semua kembali dalam keheningan, dan para dewa, serta dewi belum beranjak dari posisi masing-masing, membuat Bahamud menghelah nafas, sembari merubah nada suara-nya menjadi lebih rendah, namun raut-nya tak berubah sama sekali.

"Baiklah!..pergilah lakukan apa yang kau suka!,"Desisnya menghelah nafas.

Semua nampak tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan sang maha-dewa, sementara Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh, Sang pemimpin Dewa, dan ia kembali terserentak saat sebuah usapan lembut dipundaknya. "Pergilah..Semoga berhasil Aiden,"Ucap Shun sembari tersenyum.

"Terimakasi Eras,"Ucap Sakura mengangguk, bersamaan tubuh Sakura memancarkan cahaya berwarna kehijauan, menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAHK!**

 **PRANG!**

Suara pedang beradu, mengema keras disekitar-nya, suara gaduh kiyan terdengar diseluruh sudut ruangan, terlihat Ayato dan Ricther beraduh pedang dengan sengit, sementara Reiji dan Kanato berusaha memisahkan Yui dan Sakura, namun sebuah aura berwarna merah Nampak terpancar mengelilingi Yui Sehingga membuat Reiji terpental kebelakang.

 **DUAK!**

"R-Reiji!,"Ucap Kanato lalu membantu Reiji bangkit.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan kotor!, Ibu,"Ucap Raito.

"Ucapan macam apa itu Raito, kau anak nakal yang perlu mendapat pelajaran, seperti putra Betrix itu,"Ucap Yui melempar pandangan pada sosok Reiji dengan pandangan hina.

"Tentu saja yang diucapkanya adalah sebuah kebenaran, Ibu macam apa yang rela besetubuh dengan beberapa pria lain, dan sampai tidur dengan Paman kami, padahal kau memiliki Ayah kami, sebagai suami Sah,"Ucap Subaru tajam.

Kondisi semakin memanas apa lagi Reiji paling menghawatirkan kacamatanya, benar-benar hancur lebur, akibat tubuhnya terbanting, kearah lemari Kaca dibelakangnya, darah mulai mengucur besar dari kepalanya dan membuat raut wajahnya memuchat seketika. "Ara-Ara Reiji-kun, jangan menganggu kesenanganku begitu,"Ucap Yui tersenyum kejam. "Kalian tak perlu begitu! Kita bisa berbagi darah-nya sampai dia mati! Dan juga kalau kalian ingin lebih aku mengijinan kalian menidurinya secara bergantian,"Ucap Yui sembari tersenyum.

"TARIK KATA KATAMU PEREMPUAN JALANG!,"Bentak Subaru Kasar, Lelaki paling muda dikeluarga itu, lalu berlari mendekati Yui dengan cepat, lalu dan langsung memberi tendangan, mengarah pada tepat dibagian perut, namun sebuah pancaran, aura-merah kembali melindunginya, membuat serangan Subaru tidak berdampak padanya."TARIK KATA-KATAMU KEMBALI!, S-SAKURA! SAKURA BUKAN WANITA SEKOTOR DIRIMU,"Ucap Subaru mengepakan tinjuanya, bersamaan sebuah aura Keunguan menyelubungi Kepalan tinju kirinya, membuatnya mengingat dirinya pada pembicaraanya dengan Reiji beberapa bulan lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{Flasback}]**

 **(Bagian The Shadow Dark of Light part 10)**

 _"Sakura?Subaru,"Reiji Nampak mendekat saat menadarinya keduanya, disana. Sakura Nampak terlelap direrumputan tampa menyadari keberadaan Reiji. Membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menyengit tajam pada sosok Subaru disamping Sakura. Saat Subaru menyadari keberadaan Reiji, Subaru langsung bangkit dari pembaringanya, lalu memandang Reiji datar._

" _Reiji!,"Bisik Subaru datar lalu memperbaiki Jas yang pakaikan pada tubuh Sakura._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini!,"Jawab Reiji datar, sembari menghelah nafas._

" _Sakura hanya tertidur, saat kami berbicara dan itulah mengapa aku berada disini,"Ucap Subaru memandang Reiji, datar lalu bergerak mendekati Sakura, dan mau mengangkat Sakura agar melepas pembicara Dejavu dari Reiji._

" _Kau mulai tertarik padanya? Apa ungkapanku salah!,"Desis Reiji. Datar membuat Subaru yang awalnya mau mengangkat Sakura, terdiam dalam beberapa detik. "Apa kau juga begitu, jangan mengalihkan semuanya dan jawab aku dengan jujur,"Desis Reiji._

"… _."Subaru terdiam ditempat dan yang terdengar hanya suara angin, menyapu ilalang, sementara Sakura hanya membisu dalam terlelap._

 _"..Jawablah biar aku mengetahuinya,"_

 _"Kau benar! Aku menginginkan menjadi miliku, begitu pula denganmu kakak,"Subaru menatap tajam Reiji, sementara Reiji hanya terdiam. "Aku tahu jika kau atau aku adalah satu orang yang tak menginginkan kedudukan 'kepala keluarga' terkecuali Ayato atau Shuu dan yang lain,"Ucap Subaru tegas._

 _"Ya memang aku tak menginginkanya,"Desis Reiji melipat tangan didadanya._

 _"Jadi dengar aku baik-baik kakak Reiji, Sudah kuputuskan aku tak mengalah jika ini menyangkut Sakura, karna aku menginginkanya. Bukan hanya untukmu namun ini berlaku untuk mereka juga,"Ucap Subaru datar. mengambil keputusan membawa Sakura kekamarnya ia ber-inisiatif untuk mengendong Sakura yang Nampak terlelap didadanya, lalu memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Reiji._

 **.**

 _._

 _._

Dan itu awal yang membuat Subaru menyukai Sakura diam-diam, karna menyimpan sebuah gengsi yang besar, jadi wajar bagi Subaru marah besar jika Yui atau ibunya mengatakan hal hina dan serendah itu pada Sakura. Subaru lalu mengeluarkan sebuah aura pada kepalan tinjuanya, dan memukul kuat pelindung yang diperisai ibu-nya.

 **PRANG!**

Suara bunyi pecahan bagai terdengar, bersaman retakan beku menyebar keudara, bersamaan derit tulang Subaru yang nampak patah. "Kembalikan dia!,"Ucap Subaru berdesis, karna menahan rasa sakit pada tulang-tulang tanganya yang remuk.

Namun sebuah pedang nampak terlempar kuat kearahnya, Namun sebuah tangan lalu tersampir dibahunya, surai kuning milik Shuu nampak terlihat bergerak cepat.

 **CHARS!**

"HOI SHUU!,"Teriakan Yuuma nampak terdengar keras, saat kedua tanganya reflex menahan tubuh Shuu yang terbanting ketanah, dan mengalami pendarahan hebat karna bawah perutnya tertancap dengan pedang yang dilempar Richter, dibantu Azusa disampingnya. Sementara dengan Lincah Ruki tiba-tiba menendang sebuah meja rendah ruang Tamu yang terbuat Kramik kearah Ricther, hingga dan Ricther memukul meja itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"SHUU!,"Teriakan Panik Ayato terdengar, menyalak penuh kemarahan. Melihat kondisi Reiji yang terluka berat dan ditolong oleh Kanato dan Raito, sementara kondisi Shuu Nampak mengenaskan dan ditolong Yuuma serta Azusa. "CORDERIAAA!, RICTERRR!"Teriakan Ayato terdengar mengema.

 **PRANG!**

" _Cih sepertinya Aku harus turun tangan, maafkan Aku Shun-nii aku tak bisa menahan ini!_ ,"Naoto menghelah nafas rautnya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah serius, dengan cahaya pancaran berwarna putih dimatanya, bersamaan sebuah Sabit raksasa Nampak muncul ditanganya, bersamaan ia merapal kekuatanya mengarahkan pada tubuh Shuu dan Reiji tergeletak. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!,"Ucap Naoto aura bersinar terang dari Sabitnya yang beraura Es, lalu menebas kearah Richter.

"Uahk!,"Serangan Es itu, menyambar tubuh Richter membuat tubuh sang Paman Sakamaki tersebut sulit mengerakan tanganya. "AYATO SEKARANG!,"Ucap Naoto berteriak, dan tampa diduga Ayato bergerak cepat, lalu menebas Bahu Ricther, dan melumpuhkan serangan Ricter Sementara, Raut Yui berubah menjadi cemas.

"RICTHER!,"Panggil Yui Panic.

Namun sebuah pergerakan muncul dari Yui yang tak focus menahan tubuh Sakura, bersamaan sebuah helai demi helai Pingk-milik Sakura bergerak jatuh perlahan ke-udarah bersamaan, Kesadaran Sakura yang kembali, dengan sorot mata Sakura yang memandang penuh kekesalan, dan dengan cepat mendorong Yui yang Nampak masih tak focus pada keadaan.

" _Y—Yui, Aku akan menegembalikan-mu tunggulah!_ ,"Desis Sakura, lalu mencoba berdiri tegap dengan tubuh tertatih-tatih, ia lalu bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari jacketnya, dan mengeluarkan belati pemberian Azusa ditanganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{Flasback}]**

 **(Setelah Jiwa Sakura kembali dari dunia Dewa)**

 _"Ini, " Sakura terdiam memandang lokasi, tak Asing memandang sebuah pohon besar yang sudah sangat layu dimana ia memandang tanda-tanda tampa kehidupan. Memandang sosok tubuh Yui yang tertidur dibawah akar pohon yang merambat dengan raut sepucat mayat. "Yui, Maafkan aku!,"Ucap Sakura membungkuk lalu membelai wajah pucat Yui._

" _Kau ingat tempat ini!,"_

" _eh!,"_

" _Ini adalah Ruang hati yang mengikatmu dengan Eve,"Bisik Gaara mendengkus. "Aku juga Hadir ditempat ini karna Takdirmu! Dan menjadi penjaga tempat ini, Namun kau bermaksut mengubahnya,"Ucap Gaara memandang kebawah dengan raut sedih._

" _Gomenesai,"Ucap Sakura bangkit lalu memandang Gaara. Datar," Aku melakukan ini, karena aku menganggap itu penting, aku harus melakukan apa yang aku harus lakukan, tampa mengantungkan takdirku pada Dewa, akan tetapi membiarkan Tuhan memilihkan-nya, dan aku akan terus bergerak ke depan,"Desisnya._

" _Tidak!,"Ucap Gaara singkat. Membuat Sakura membulat, bersamaan seulas senyum muncul diraut Gaara."Kau berhak memilih, dan aku tak bisa mencegah hal itu,"Ucap Gaara._

"… _."Sakura tak menjawab bangkit lalu berdiri memandang wajah Gaara. "Jika benar kata ramalan selain menjadi penjaga tempat ini, kau akan terlahir menjadi putraku,"Ucap Sakura berjalan mendekat Gaara sembari mengulurkan tanganya kewajah, sirambut merah , bertato 'Ai', dan memeluk lelaki itu. "Arigatou,"Ucap Sakura sekaligus berjinjit untuk menyesuaikan tinggi badanya denga tubuh Gaara, lalu mengecup tato didahi sang pemuda._

"… _.."_

" _Andai aku mati hari ini atau pun dikehidupan lain, kau akan tetap terlahir bersamaku, aku janji,"Ucap Sakura perlahan tersenyum, bersamaan tatapan penuh keyakinan, bersama tubuhnya yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dari rengkuhan Gaara. "Akan kupastikan itu,"_

 _Sepeninggalan Sakura, seulas senyuman tulus Nampak dari raut Gaara, dengan air mata yang menetes keluar pelan, dari sudut mata Gaara, manic Giok-nya membulat menerima penglihatan yang baru tentang masa depan. "Kau mendukungnya!,"Ucap seseorang, membuat Gaara menatap seseorang yang datang ketempat ini._

" _Siapa kau!,"Ucap Gaara menatap datar, dan penuh waspada._

 _Seseorang lelaki jangkung berambut merah, mata merahnya terlihat menyengit dengan senyuman yang sedikit Ramah(Mungkin?), sembari mengenggam sebuah Kristal berwarna Aqua ditanya-nya, dan aura bagai api seolah mengelilingi-ditubuh-nya. "Aku Noir dan diminta Shun atau sang Dewa Eras untuk mengurus Pohon ini,"Ucap Noir tersenyum melirik pohon yang kering tersebut. "Mari kita mulai,"_

 _Biarkan tanda itu mekar_

 _Biarkan pohon apel yang awalnya subur_

 _Lalu mati begitu saja_

 _Mendapatkan jiwa dan kelahiran yang baru_

 _Dan menjadi'_

 _Pohon Sakura…._

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[{}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ellie :Selesai juga *menghelah nafas*

Vicky :Aduh...bagaimana keadaan-mu, sudah lebih baik Yuu-kun?!

Ellie :Sedikit *menghelah nafas lagi*

Noctis : itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik Author, terimakasi sudah merekomendasikan aku.

Vicky : Yuu-chan, kau beberapa hari ini off terus.

Shuna : Maafkan aku, aku belum boleh turun dari kasur jadi aku mengetik sebisaku di ponsel teman.

Vicky : Ne—Ne! jadi apa kau akan membalas berpesan PM dan kabar di Forum sebelah yang ****.

Shuna : *Perasaanku tidak enak*Tidak!

Ellie : Baiklah!

Noctis : Apa kau tahu? sayang sekali aku tak bisa menyeretmu, karna kau sedang sakit.

Shuna : Semoga kau bisa berbaik hati lagi Tuan Noctis. *Kuhajar juga dia*#dalam hati!

Naoto : Para Author jangan marah-marah, bukan-kah kalian punya urusan yang harus dikerjakan.(Entah kenapa OC ini muncul dan menganggu para Author)

Vicky : Baiklah silahkan.

 **T -: Author Shun ini kelaminya apa!**

 **J -: Aku manusia kalau Gender itu Privasi.**

 **T -: Author mau Tanya? Lightning Shun dibikin berkelompok atau sendiran.**

 **J -: Awalnya aku membuatnya sendirian, dari tahun 2013 dengan bahasa yang kacau, tapi pada saat akhir tahun 2016, dan mengenal beberapa penulis Indonesia yang mau mengajarkan tata cara tulisan Indonesia sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya Lightning Shun terdapat 3 Penulis termaksut aku, Aku bahagia sekali.**

 **T -: Vicky chou itu hanya sekedar OC atau orang beneran.**

 **J -: Tentu ada orangnya! Cuman kami beda wilayah dan teman chating, selain dia saya juga punya beberapa rekan kok, didunia maya.**

 **T -: Motifasimu apa ? kenapa susah – susah jadi penulis indo padahal lu orang jepang?**

 **J -: Untuk belajar ada pepatah mengatakan ilmu tak akan pernah habis, jadi tuntut-lah hingga akhir hayat!**

 **T -: Ada tulisan Gendre Yaoi di forum sebelah, Benar anda yang tulis? Dan reverensinya dari mana? Author suka yang begituan.**

 **J -: Biasa saja sih! Ia aku membuatnya beberapa dibantu seorang temanku yang Otaku-tingkat atas, karna keinginan pembaca. Dibilang suka dibilang tidak ya! Sebenarnya Aku penyuka segala tulisan, asal ceritanya asal menarik, tidak perduli dengan gendre, baik dewasa atau yang biasa, baik Yuri atau Yaoi, menerutku kembali keselera orang.**

 **T -: Author masih normal!**

 **J -: Masih, dan aku normal 100%**

 **T -: Suka cerita atau Film apa?**

 **J -: Aku suka segala macam.**

 **T -: Suka main game?**

 **J -: SANGGGGAAAAAT!**

 **T -: Apa anda mesum?**

 **J -: Mesum itu manusiawi, tapi kalu dibilang gila mesum gak sih!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Poison Ending

" _ **Cih sepertinya Aku harus turun tangan, maafkan Aku Shun-nii aku tak bisa menahan ini!**_ **,"Naoto menghelah nafas rautnya yang biasa-biasa saja berubah serius, dengan cahaya pancaran berwarna putih dimatanya, bersamaan sebuah Sabit raksasa Nampak muncul ditanganya, bersamaan ia merapal kekuatanya mengarahkan pada tubuh Shuu dan Reiji tergeletak. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!,"Ucap Naoto aura bersinar terang dari Sabitnya yang beraura Es, lalu menebas kearah Richter.**

" **Uahk!,"Serangan Es itu, menyambar tubuh Richter membuat tubuh sang Paman Sakamaki tersebut sulit mengerakan tanganya. "AYATO SEKARANG!,"Ucap Naoto berteriak, dan tampa diduga Ayato bergerak cepat, lalu menebas Bahu Ricter, dan melumpuhkan serangan Ricter Sementara, Raut Yui berubah menjadi cemas.**

" **RICTHER!,"Panggil Yui Panic.**

 **Namun sebuah pergerakan muncul dari Yui yang tak focus menahan tubuh Sakura, bersamaan sebuah helai demi helai Pingk-milik Sakura bergerak jatuh perlahan ke-udarah bersamaan, Kesadaran Sakura yang kembali, dengan sorot mata Sakura yang memandang penuh kekesalan, dan dengan cepat mendorong Yui yang Nampak masih tak focus pada keadaan.**

" _ **Y—Yui, Aku akan menegembalikan-mu tunggulah!**_ **,"Desis Sakura, lalu mencoba berdiri tegap dengan tubuh tertatih-tatih, ia lalu bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari jacketnya, dan mengeluarkan belati pemberian Azusa ditanganya.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **The Shadow Dark of Light**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **((Ellie Noctlight))**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **15**

 **((Poison Ending))**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Biarkan tanda itu mekar**_

 _ **Biarkan pohon apel yang awalnya subur**_

 _ **Lalu mati begitu saja**_

 _ **Mendapatkan jiwa dan kelahiran yang baru**_

 _ **Dan menjadi'**_

 _ **Pohon Sakura….**_

"Luar biasa, kau benar-benar memberi kejutan Sakura Haruno!,"Ucap Yui tersenyum sinis menutupi raut cemas-nya, saat Sakura mencoba berdiri kokoh dan meski tubuhnya tertatih, dengan mengenggam sebuah Belati yang diberikan Azusa tampa ragu.

"Diam-lah! Kupingku sakit dan muak melihat Rautmu yang menyebalkan itu,"Ungkap Sakura datar, sembari mengangkat Belati ditanganya, tatapan yang Sakura memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus Kekosongan disana.

"Oh ya kau mau menghancurkanku!, Menyedihkan!,"Ucap Yui menolak pinggang dengan nada rendah. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan Manusia hina, sepertimu, kau hanyalah makanan kami"Ucap Yui memandang cetus, lalu menatap kearah lain. "Sebentar lagi kau sama dengan para putraku yang malang,"Ucap-nya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya saat memandang sekeliliking-nya melihat kondisi sekitarnya, Reiji, terdapat Kanato serta Raito dan kondisi Shuu yang tergeletak tak berdaya, ditolong Yuuma, Azusa, dan disisi lain, ia melihat kondisi Subaru yang terduduk tak berdaya semuanya Nampak seperti mimpi buruk baginya " Kau! Bedebah," "Rei—ji-kun…..Shuu…..Suba—ru-Kun!...,"Sakura merasa guncangan luar biasa hebat dijantungnya, lalu ia mengarah pada kondisi semua orang yang dikatakan tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Minnnnaaaaa!,"Sakura menata segalanya dengan horror kejadian itu.

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Tapi inilah kenyataaanya…._

"Lihatlah semua ini bukan-kah ini sangat 'Indah',"Tanyanya sembari tersenyum sangat manis.

"..."

"Sebentar lagi nasipmu akan seperti mereka! Sayangku, dari pada memaksakan keadaanmu sebaiknya kau menyerah padaku, jadilah makananku mungkin nasipmu akan lebih baik, menjadi ternaku,"Ucap Yui sembari menatap lapar pada Sakura.

"Cukup! Hentikan kebodohan ini aku akan mencongkelmu keluar dari tubuh Yui, Wanita Jalang!,"Jawab Sakura dengan geraman marah dan kata-kata Sadis.

"Uhk.."Mata Yui membulat, saat sebuah Aura Hijau turut menyelimuti Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Lalu menjalar pada Belati ditangan Sakura yang memancarkan warna Kehijauan indah bagai lampu 'LED' sembari memasang kuda-kuda menghunuskan belati pada Yui, dengan mata indah-nya yang kini memancarkan warna kehijauan-terang penuh kemarahan, bersamaan Gravitasi seolah mengitarinya hingga Angin Seolah melayang pada Tubuhnya.

"Apa ini! Sebuah lelucon?!,"Tanya Yui sembari terkikik, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan raut kecemasan diwajahnya.

"Corderia..,"Sakura mengeram kesal, karna kekuatanya yang aktif membuat, Roh dalam diri Yui terlihat, sesosok seorang Wanita berambut keunguan-panjang nampak mengenakan, gaun mencolok, dengan Bros berambut Mawar terselip pada Dada, indahnya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan hal ini sekarang,"Ucap Sakura menyelesaikan umpatnya pada Yui, sebelum ia memandang Naoto tampa berkata.

"Sakura,"Ucap Naoto langsung menyapa-nya, sembari mengacungkan Sabit-raksasa-nya seolah mengetahui apa yang Sakura akan lakukan.

Sebuah mantra dilayangkan oleh Naoto. Bersama lambang muncul dipijakanya, bersama cahaya berwarna Putih-kebiruan, dilantai, mantra itu terfokus pada Yui dan Sakura didalam Kekai. "Bersiaplah Sakura, karna Kekkai ini tak bertahan...S..el..am..anya!,"Ucap Naoto langsung ambruk dan ditangkap oleh Ruki.

"Kau tak apa-apa!,"Tanya Ruki sembari merangkul Naoto yang kondisinya melemah.

"Tidak apa-apa! Terimakasi,"Desis Naoto dengan senyum kecut. Lalu mengambil nafas dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Tenaga yang kumiliki hanya terkuras, aku harus beristirahat sejenak,"Ucap Naoto menutup matanya dan bernapas dengan teraratur seolah tertidur.

 _Saat inilah pertarungan sebenarnya_

 _Antara Kegelapan dalam bayangan_

 _Dan Cahaya yang membelakangi kegelapan..._

"Ruki!,"Panggil Azusa. Lalu dengan cepat Ruki menarik Naoto saat sebuah desingan benda tajam pada sebuah Katana terlempar padanya. Dengan sedikit Akrobatik Ruki memutar tubuhnya dan bersalto kebelakang menghindari pedang yang dilempar tadi.

"Setengah Vampire boleh juga!,"Ucap Ricter sembari tersenyum, sembari mengenggam lukanya. "Apa kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan aku dengan mudahnya,"Ucap Ricter sembari berdiri tegap tampa luka.

"Kalau begitu! Maka biarkan kami melawanmu dengan segenap kekuatan kami yang kami miliki!,"Ucap Ayato sembari mengenggam pedang ditanganya.

"Tak akan kami biarkan seorang wanita yang terlibat pertarungan, dan menjadi pemeran utama begitu saja,"Ucap Raito sembari memelepaskan topinya, dan menjatuhkanya pada kakinya. "Mengeluarkan beberapa senjata bermodel belati kecil di sela jari-jarinya.

"Kami memang tak ada hubunganya ini, tapi karna ini masalah Eve dan Sakura, Aku tak akan menutup mata begitu saja,"Ucap Kou datar.

"Maaf Paman..Ibu kami akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat!,"Kanato lalu melempar bonekanya begitu saja kelantai. "Tak akan kami biarkan ibu bangkit..untuk kedua kalinya,"Jawab Kanato.

Sementara Yuuma, Azusa, Ruki tengah menangani Shuu, Naoto, Reiji, Subaru yang jelas-jelas sudah tak bisa bertarung lagi. Dengan kompak tiga-bersudara Mukami membagi pekerjaan, dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Yuuma mencoba mempertahankan dua Kekkai yang dibuat Naoto sebelumnya untuk jaga-jaga, karna diantara Ruki dan Kou Yuuma sangat kuat dalam segi-tenaga dalam, Azusa serta Kou memfokuskan tenaga Healing pertolongan untuk yang pemuda-tumbang.

"Kau masih belum paham dengan segalanya,"Ucap Yui, sembari bertolak pinggang.

"Aku tak perlu memahami apa-pun tentang wanita macam kamu,"Jawab Sakura dengan nada murka, tanganya semakin mengeluarkan aura hijau memancar pada tangan dan belatinya. "Tak perlu menjelaskan karna aku tak akan mengetahui apa-pun!,"Ucap Sakura dingin.

"…"Yui memandang Muak lalu menghunuskan belati-silver itu kearah Sakura, namun dengan sigap dan serta cepat Sakura dapat menghindari serangan milik Yui, bersamaan Sakura bersalto mundur, menangkis beberapa serangan Yui yang nampak terlihat begitu cepat dan Sakura dapat membaca-nya pergerakanya.

" **SHANARAAOOOOOOO!,"** Sakura lalu dengan cepat, menemukan titik Lemah Yui, karna Yui memberikan serangan terburu-buru, dan bagi Sakura itu adalah Point baginya. "Jangan pernah meninggikan dirimu sendiri, sebelum kau tahu titik lemah lawanmu, dasar, Vampir Amatir!,"Desisnya.

"Ap-"

 **PRANG!**

 **TAP!**

Bola-mata Yui membulat, memandang bersamaan sebuah belati yang dipegang Yui terlempar kelantai dengan kasar, karna Sakura menebas belati-Subaru dengan Belati-Azusa dan tampa member cela pada Yui sakura mendekat dan langsung mengambil tindakan menyadarkan 'Yui' yang kesadaranya direbut Corderia.

 **PLAAAK!**

"Ahg!,"Yui memandang Horror, karna menyadari fungsi kekai adalah menahan kekuatan pada kesadaranya yang seorang Vampire, namun ia terlambat menyadarinya.

Sakura menampar pipi Yui dengan cepat dan nyaris, membuat Gadis bersurai pirang, ikal pendek itu terhempas dan jatuh kelantai karna kehilangan keseimbangan, kalau Sakura tak menahan tubuh Yui yang seketika pula kehilangan kesadaran akan Corderia.

"Yui,"Panggil Sakura saat ia medekap gadis berambut pirang dengan nada senduh, terpantri diwajah gadis bersurai merah-muda tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura chan,"Bolamta hijau Sakura Nampak terlihat cerah, melihat kesadaran Yui yang selama beberapa jam ini dikendalikan Corderia telah kembali seperti semula, warna mata nya yang awalnya berwarna hijau-pucat seperti milik ibu dari para sakamaki kembar, berubah menjadi Normal berubah kembali menjadi mata Yui yang beriris Merah Ruby.

"JANTUNG ITU MILIKU!, GADIS JALANG!"Teriak Ricter dengan nada Murka menghantam Barrier-kekkai yang terdapat Sakura didalamnya. Moment sendu dan penuh kelegaan kembali terusik karna hal itu, membuat Sakura lalu menatap waspada pada Ricter dan mengenggam tubuh Yui semakin erat.

"HEAAAAAH,"Dan seperti yang dikatakan Ricter lelaki Vampir, yang usianya beratus-ratus tahun itu memang masih memiliki kekuatan bertarung yang tak terkira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PARKKK!**

Namun meski Ricter berhasil memasuki Barrier Kekkai, dan siap menyerang Sakura dengan pedangnya saat beberapa Jarum dengan mudahnya, terbang secepat kilat tampa ia sadari dan, berhasil menghambat serta menambah lukanya.

"Ahhk!,"

"Raito,"Desis Sakura, melihat Tubuh Ricter yang tembus ribuan jarum-besar pada punggungnya, dam mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit dari setiap luka-nya, nampak teringkuh kesakitan tampa Suara, sementara Raito berjalan Angkuh memasuki cela Barrier Kekkai dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Mana bisa kami membiarkan Wanita-Wanita yang siap menjadi salah satu bagian hidup kami akan mati,"Desis Raito sembari tersenyum tulus, ini pertama kalinya Sakura benar-benar menatap wajah mesum Raito menghilang 100% dan tergantikan dengan senyuman lelaki yang penuh keyakinan.

"Gawat dia melarikan Diri!,"Teriak Yuuma yang Nampak melihat darah menetes bagai pola, dilantai.

"Wah sepertinya aku akan mengejarnya,"Ucap Raito Lalu pandangan-nya beralih pada Sosok Ricter yang Nampak melarikan diri dari barrier kekkai yang Naoto pasang yang nampaknya mulai melemah karna pemasangnya tak sadarkan diri lalu Yuuma yang tak melepas keseimbangan kedua Barrier..

"Aku akan mengejarnya, Bersama-mu,"Ucap Ruki bangkit, mengikuti Raito dengan kecepatan menganggumkan dan dalam beberapa detik mereka menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"…"Sakura terdiam lalu membiarkan keheninganya, mengitarinya lalu ia mengendong Yui Ala-pengantin, sebelum tubuhnya bergerak menuju sofa panjang yang masih utuh lalu membaringkan Yui disana, Sakura lalu berjungkuk didepan sofa lalu meletakan telapak tangan-nya dan mencoba mengunakan kemampuan Healer yang didapatkanya, setelah seluruh ingatanya kembali, meski ia tak bisa mengunakanya 100% karna dia seorang manusia, dia bersyukur bisa mengunakanya tampa hambatan.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan,"Ucap Kou. Lalu memperhatikan Sakura sedang berkonsentrasi dalam penyembuahan, dan mengembalikan Kesadaran Yui.

"Aku mencoba mengobati sebisaku, dan mengembalikan kesadaran Yui,"Ucap Sakura lalu menyatukan tanganya kedadanya, lalu sebuah aura yang jauh lebih besar keluar dari tubuhnya, dan dengan mudahnya cahaya itu terbagi menjadi empat, dengan sendirinya yaitu pada Naoto, Yui, Subaru, Shuu, Reiji

"Apa kau bisa menghilangkan bayangan Corderia,"Tanya Yuuma.

"Tidak!,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas, serta tetap fokus mengobati.

"Eh!,"Ucap Yuuma menatap bingung. Raut tak nyaman kembali dilayangkan sebagai kekecewaan.

"Andai meski aku berhasil, mengikatnya dengan kekuatanku saat ini, aku belum yakin bisa menyegelnya selamanya,"Ucap Sakura menatap sedih, menginggat kapasitas tubuhnya yang bukan seorang Dewi, dan melainkan manusia Sakura tak bisa mengunakan kekuatanya lebih berat-lagi dengan tubuhnya, yang bisa hancur kapan saja karna menerima dampaknya.

"S-Sakura,"Mata Sakura membulat mendengar ucapan putus-putus dan memandang sosok Reiji yang dibantu Azusa untuk bangkit, dalam posisi duduk, serta mulai bisa menetralkan kesadaranya.

"R-eji-kun!,"Ucap Sakura lalu menatap Reiji dan sedikit mendekat pada lelaki bermata semerah-darah itu.

"Aku punya cara untuk membuat wanita itu lenyap selamanya dari Yui,"Ucap Reiji Lemah lalu menarik tangan Sakura, lalu menempatkan telapak tangan itu pada pipi-nya yang berlumur darah.

"Bagai mana caranya,"Ucap Azusa, memandang Reiji.

"Apa jangan-jangan yang kau maksut adalah Ramuan yang kau teliti itu,"Ucap Shuu yang nampak mulai sadarkan diri juga.

"Uhk..Y-Ya andai kita memiliki salah satu benda dari tubuh wanita itu! Mungkin Ramuan itu akan sempurna,"Ucap Reiji memandang lelah, sementara Sakura focus meletakan tanganya dan memberi Healing untuk menutupi kepala Reiji yang nampaknya bocor.

"Tidak! Kita pasti berhasil menyingkirkan dirinya,"Ucap Kanato, menghelah Nafas, lalu bergerak memungut Boneka kesayanganya yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Eh!,"Sakura hanya ber-'Eh!' saja, sementara Kanato dengan Absurd-nya, nampak menarik paksa kepala-bonekanya, membuat kepala Teddy dan badanya terpisah membuat busa dalam tubuhnya keluar.

"Apa maksutmu Kanato-kun,"Tanya Azusa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku mememiliki dan menyimpan beberapa helai rambutnya didalam botol ini,"Ucap Kanato mengeluarkan sebuah botol aneh-berwarna ungu indah, terbuat dari Kristal "Namun sekarang aku tak membutuhkanya lagi,"Ucap Kanato membuka tutupnya, mengeluarkan helai-helai rambut ketangan Reiji. "Bunuh wanita itu,"Ucap Kanato dingin.

"Bukankah kau yang paling tak ingin kehilangan kenangan Ibu-mu, Kanato,"Desis Reiji menatap Kanato dan menerima helaian rambut itu.

"Meski kita terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda kami bertiga tahu, yang bertanggung Jawab membunuh bundamu **Madam-Betrix** , adalah Corderia bunda kami"Ucap Ayato sembari tersenyum. "Makanya kau tak perlu mencemaskan apa-pun Reiji,"Ucap Ayato tersenyum angkuh. **((Ellie Note : Para bersaudara Sakamaki memiliki ibu yang berbeda-beda, karna sang Ayah berpoligami, nama ibu Reiji adalah Betrix dan Ibu sikembar 3 : adalah Corderia))**

"Baiklah,"Ucap Reiji tersenyum, ia lalu menarik sesuatu dalam saku jas-dalamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah botol mini berisi air berwarna ungu pekat. Sakura menatap air yang berwarna Ungu, berubah warna secara tiba-tiba saat rambut itu dimasukan kedalamnya, setelah bercampur berwarna putih secara aneh, tampa ampas tertinggal. "Dengan begini sudah tercampur dengan Sempurna, saatnya mari kita memberinya pada Yui,"Ucap Reiji menyerahkan pada Sakura.

"Kenapa padaku,"Ucap Sakura menatap pandanganya yang ditekuk pada ubin dibawahnya."Kurasa kalian yang pantas memberikan ini pada Yui,"Ucap Sakura menatap Reiji.

"Kau pantas untuk ini!,"Ucap Reiji sembari tersenym lemah, sembari meraih tangan Sakura dengan lembut, sementara itu akhirnya Sakura akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya memberikan senyuman tulusnya yang cukup lebar, dengan air mata bahagia yang bisa disak sikan semua lelaki terkecuali (Ruki dan Raito).

"S-akura-chan,"Ucap Yui sembari memandang Sakura lemah dan memandang punggung Sakura, yang masih terbaring diatas sofa dengan kondisi lemah. Namun beberapa detik sakura berbalik bangkit berjalan mendekati Sofa lalu tersenyum.

"Sakura-Chan!,"Desis Yui saat Sakura, mencoba membantu Yui untuk bangkit agar berposisi berdiri. "Apa, aku?,"Desis Yui memandang botol ditangan Sakura.

"Setelah ini! Akan kujelaskan semua ini, setelah semuanya selesai! Apa kau percaya padaku,"Desis Sakura sembari tersenyum. "Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan, sampai suaraku serak, jadi kumohon kau mau meminum ini!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan,"Panggil Yui terdiam lalu tersenyum, lalu meraup cairan pada botol kecil dan menelanya hingga tandas. Awal pertama Yui merasakan sensasi kaget dengan detakan pada jantungnya, yang berirama aneh, dan terasa panas namun entah kenapa sinar yang muncul ditangan Sakura dan mengenggam tanganya dengan erat seolah memberinya perasaan tenang dan tidak terlalu menyakitkan pada jantungnya.

Namun mata Yui membulat, karna dalam sekejab ia merasakan ingatan-ingatan milik Corderia teresap di ingatanya, selama ia tak sadarkan diri seolah membekukan tubuhnya, dan tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat dan memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dan menangis tampa suara.

"Sakura-chan maafkan aku,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uhk!,"Suara gesekan terdengar bersamaan sebuah rintihan kesakitan, luar biasa dan keluar dari mulut sosok Ricter.

Ricter berusaha berjalan menyelusuri lorong yang dingin, dengan susah payah, sampai ia sampai di depan sebuah sebuah ruangan paling gelap-dan tenaga mistis yang sangat kuat. Sebuah ruangan yang pernah dimasukinya saat membawa Yui, dimana itu adalah kamar-lama Corderia, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar, lalu bergerak membuka tirai ditengah ruangan.

"Corderia!,"Desis Ricter menatap gaun indah yang merekat pada patung maknekin tersebut.

"Sayang sekali!,"Ucap sebuah suara terlalu percaya diri."Kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan,"Ucap orang itu dan dia adalah Raito dan diikuti Ruki.

"Karna itu musnahlah bagai abu,"Ucap Ruki datar, lalu mengambil sebuah lampu lilin yang digantung didinding dan melempar keatas karpet beludru.

"Kalian! Uhk!,"Desisnya murka.

"Kebusukanmu sudah terbongkar malam itu aku dan sudaraku yang memusnakan dia dan sekarang, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang sama, penghianat,"Ucap Raito.

"Keparat,"

"Kau pikir kami tak tahu jika sebenarnya, keinginanmu membangitkan Corderia ibu kami adalah karna kau menginginkan tahta kepala keluarga,"Ucap Raito memandang sengit. "Jadi selamat tinggal Paman,"Desisnya lalu mengajak Ruki dengan Isyarat meninggalkan ruangan.

Raito lalu menutup pintu ruangan dengan pelan, sementara Ruki membuat sebuah Kekai yang meresap kedinding, agar hanya membakar apa saja didalam ruangan."Dengan begini sudah berakhir,"Ucap Raito menghelah nafas.

"Ternyata kau bisa menjadi orang serius juga,"Jawab Ruki datar.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan 'Darah murni' Wahai setengah Vampir,"Ucap Raito.

"Dan jaga meremehkan seorang Blood-half, kau akan menyesal,"Desis Ruki datar sembari berjalan menjauh karna urusanya akan sesuatu sudah terbilang 'selesai', sementara Raito kembali pada ruangan dimana ia menatap pintu yang tersegel, lalu tersenyum.

Bersamaan api mulai menyebar keseluruh ruangan **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **((Seminggu kemudian))**

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana menurutmu,"

"Ya mereka melakukan semuanya dengan baik,"Ucap Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku akan minta maaf pada Pak Hidoi dan Akane nanti, karna bolos dari kerjaan dan tak datang selama Even berlangsung,"(Pak hidoi dan Akane adalah pelaksana pesta kebudayaan dalam cerita ini).

"Ya! Aku juga akan minta maaf,"Ucap Yui memasang risih.

"Ya?!,"Jawab Sakura datar, saat Yui berjalan menuju taman sekolah, dimana ada Festival kembang api, yang diadakan sekolah untuk acara kebudayaan. "Ada apa Yui?!,"Panggil Sakura datar, saat merasakan tangan kecil Yui terasa mengerat saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu.

"Apakah kau mengetahui tentang mitos kembang api?!,"Tanya Yui berhenti berjalan, lalu menatap Sakura, tampa melepas tanganya. "Mitos yang ada disekolah saat kebudayaan dilaksanakan bersamaan pesta-kembang api,"Ucap Yui.

"..."Hembusan angin nampak memberikan Sakura jarak merespon perkataan Yui, namun dibalas dengan gelengan tampa Suara.

"Aku ingin berdoa sembari mengenggam tangan seseorang, saat kembang api diluncurkan,"Ucap Yui tersenyum memandang langit, yang gelap dan penuh bintang. "Aku ingin berdoa untuk orang itu,"Ucap Yui dengan nada penuh arti.

"Ah! Ya Permohonanmu?!,"Ucap Sakura memandang kaget ketika sebuah letusan kembang api nampak meledak memancarkan bunga api indah bagai meteor kecil.

"Permohonanku Adalahku peruntunkan untuk Sakura-chan,"Ucap Yui lagi sembari memandang letusan kembang api yang mulai beterbangan kelangit,

"Eh?,"

"Aku menyukai Sakura-chan,"Ucap Yui tertawa dengan raut manis. "Kau adalah gadis yang dingin, kau kuat, kau baik, kau melindungiku, kau pangutanku semua yang kau pancarkan itu darimu, dan aku bahagia sekali kau disampingku saat mengenggam tanganmu tampa rasa takut saat kau memasuki kediaman Sakamaki, dan untuk pertama-kalinya kau mengajariku untuk tidak lemah dan jatuh pada takutku."Ucap Yui memiringkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum. "Kau adalah One-chan-ku yang berharga,"Ucap Yui.

"Wah kalau kau menganggapku Sudarimu kurasa aku bukan tripkal Sudari yang baik,"Ucap Sakura. "Kuharap itu tak sungguhan,"Ucap Sakura menyengitkan mata.

"Ya aku tak menyesal menjadikanmu, Sudari angkat, kadang andai waktu terputar ulang dan dunia bisa dimodifikasi seperti yang manusia inginkan, aku berpikir andai aku dan Sakura-chan terlahir sebagai sudara sedarah, aku pasti bahagia sekali,"Ucap Yui sembari tertawa, lalu menundukan wajahnya yang berubah senduh.

"Aku bukan tripikal orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain,"Ucap Sakura memandang dingin. "Aku hanya terlahir sebagai sebuah titisan, untuk menebus dosaku,"Ucap Sakura dengan suara lebih kecil.

"Jadi begitu,"Ucap Yui menatap senduh. "Kau tak ingin aku menganggapmu sebagai Kakak-ku,"Ucap Yui.

 **TEP!**

Seulas senyuman simpul kecil nampak terulur dihelaian rambut Yui, dan benda-hidup yang membelai Helaian mahkota milik Yui adalah, tangan Sakura "Baiklah jika begitu, kau boleh memanggilku One-chan seperti apa yang kau inginkan,"Ucap Sakura sembari menghela nafas.

"Mm.."Yui nampak terdiam, sebelum air matanya kembali menetes tampa suara, bersamaan senyuman penuh kebahagian diraut wajahnya, meski kali ini mereka telah berhasil menghadapi sebuah rintangan dan mencapai titik aman, namun baik Sakura dan Yui tahu bahwa semua masalah ini belum berakhir, sampai disini.

Mereka yakin jika mereka akan mencapai titik dimana, semua akan berakhir, atau mungkin belum.

 _Akan tiba dimana Yui_

 _akan menemukan Sang Adam_

 _Yang ditakdirkanya pada orang yang dipilihnya._

 _Dan akan Tiba masa-nya_

 _Sakura akan menyelesaikan tugasnya_

 _Sebagai seorang Dewi pendosa._

 _Dan menerima kebahagian sejatinya._

"Sakura chan, Emoneko-chan semua menunggu loh,"Terlihat sosok Kou berlari kecil menuju mereka berdua. "Nanti kita terlambat loh :),"Ucap Kou sembari melambaikan tanganya.

"Acaranya akan dimulai loh!,"Ucap Kanato.

"Ya kami akan segera menyusul,"Ucap Yui sembari melambaikan tanganya kearah Kou, lalu genggaman tangan Sakura menuju tempat Sakamaki dan Mukami berkumpul. "Ayo Nee-chan,"Ucap Yui ceria.

Sakura tersenyum, mengikuti kemana Yui membawanya, lalu saat mereka berdua sampai ke perkumpulan siswa siswi yang mengadakan pesta kebudayaan. Mereka disambut dengan senyuman oleh Sakamaki dan Mukami dengan latar indah ribuan kembang api didepan mereka.

 _Mungkin kita butuh untuk melanjutkan focus itu_

 _Tapi waktu harus berjalan, seperti roda takdir tuhan_

 _Serta berbagai keputusan yang kita ambil._

 _Pilihlah dan hiduplah_

 _Ambilah seperti apa yang kau inginkan_

 _Jangan termakan arus._

 _Karna setiap cerita yang ada dihadapnmu_

 _Adalah pilihanmu dan itu akan menjadi kisahmu._

 **[SEKIAN]**

 **[{Rabu – 12 april – 2017}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{(([Note Author]))}]**

 **Terimakasi atas semua pembaca yang menikmati cerita saya hingga Ending, saya bersyukur atas dukungan kalian semua, kalau bukan atas dukungan para pembaca, kami tak akan bisa menyelesikan cerita ini.**

 **Meski cerita yang Saya sajikan tidak terjangkau baik, Saya merasa ini, sebuah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, namun saya berencana untuk membuat kelanjutanya dengan Bab-2 selanjutnya, dengan judul yang baru dan alur serta masalah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya (Tapi masih mengambil cerita yang sama), dan menjelaskan secara jelas tentang apa yang belum jelas di cerita terdahulunya, saya berjanji untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya lebih baik lagi, namun untuk rencana membuat kelanjutan ini, saya akan mengambil Jeda waktu lebih lama, sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan kemudian, Alasanya adalah kesibukan para penulis yang cukup padat.**

 **Ditahun 2017 Saya sedang pengobatan ke sesi lebih serius, makanya saya tak bisa menjanjikan secepat mungkin hadirkan-nya kelanjutanya, dan saya juga mau fokus dengan cerita yang lain, dimohon pengertianya.**

 **Salam**

 **Lightning Shun.**

 **Terimakasi buat bantuan rekan-rekan tampa bantuanya kalian**

 **(Ellie x Vicky x Noctis)**

* * *

 **[Triva]**

Sebenarnya Plot cerita ini sudah saya inginkan tahun, 2010 diakun lain dengan cerita dan karakter yang saya buat dalam bahasa Jepang, namun karna satu dan lain hal cerita ini akhirnya diluncurkan dengan tulisan yang sangat 'Sangat buruk' bahasa Indonesia ditahun **Minggu 3 april 2016** Dengan pengabungan Diabolik Lovers dan Naruto-series, kenyataan ini bukan karna saya sok merendahkan diri, namun memang kenyataanya saya tahu kekurangan saya sangatlah banyak.

Sebenarnya Awal-awalnya saya gak suka dengan cerita Diabolik-lovers -_- #Dihajar sekota

Alasanya adalah karna karakter wanitanya yang entah terlalu agak Pasrah dan terkadak agak **** dan juga untuk plot anime bagi karakter laki-laki terlihat tak terlalu figh atau kuat (Padahal mereka Vampire darah murni tapi-), yang ada aku malah ngerasa kayak cerita karakternya hanya bisa terlihat kuat di Game di Animenya gak Mereka kayak hanya lelaki yang melakukan kekerasan kepada perempuan. Setiap part diakhiri dengan kiss mark dileher untuk para fan-boy diluar sana maafkan saya hanya memberitahu dari sudut pandang saya, dan itulah mengapa saya merasa sakura haruno cocok dengan plot cerita yang saya buat sebagai gadis yang twis-ceritanya gadis yang tidak terlalu good-girls dan berpendirian kuat, dan melawan takdir yang dipilihkan oleh orang lain dan, hal hasil cerita ini seperti yang kalian lihat, kupikir mau vampire atau pun bukan laki-laki dan perempuan punya sisi tinggi tampa direndahin jadi seimbangkan.

Oke mari kita lanjut ke sesi Tanya jawab?

* * *

 **Noctis :Oke lanjut-lanjut ke-sesi tanya jawab!**

 **Yuu(Me) : Okeee…kita mulai.**

 **T -: Boleh Aku peluk atau cium :v**

 **J -: Ah! Peluk boleh Siilahkan…tapi C-Cium? EH \\(O_O)/.**

* * *

 **T -: I love you**

 **J -: I love you too XD**

* * *

 **T -: Anda Wibvu bang?**

 **J -: Shun : Ah! What!(o_O) eh jangan Tanya saya bagai mana dengan anda-anda (nunjuk Vicky dan Ellie).**

 **Vicky : Me Yes Baby…Yeah :V (Muncul tiba-tiba)**

 **Ellie : NOOP!**

* * *

 **T -: Nama akun Gaara di Fanfic apa Bang?**

 **J -: Gaara gak punya akun dia sibuk jadi Pemimpin di Negara pasir, kalau ada mungkin namanya disamarkan, biar gak dikejar-kejar dari intel Negara api.**

* * *

 **T -: Bang bikin cerita Bo*u no Pi*o**

 **J -: #Bangkit dari kursi….MAKSUT NGANNNNNNAAAAA!**

* * *

 **T -: Boleh nanya gimana bisa lightning shun ada 3 penulis?**

 **J -: Awalnya keduanya adalah pembaca saya namun di akun saya yang tulisan jepang, dan mereka juga sesama penulis cerita cerpen. Vicky Chou adalah Teman bermain online sekitar 4 tahun lalu, dan Ellie adalah Youtuber game dan pembuat cerita webtoon, dan kami terhubung dalam berbagai game online, dan rata-rata kesukaan kami sama, Ellie tinggal diindonesia, aku dijepang dan Vicky disingapore namun punya rumah asli dijepang. Semua punya akun fanfic sendiri sebenarnya.**

* * *

 **T -: aku masih penasaran apa peran itachi. lanjut thor**

 **J -: Itachi akan dibahas di bab 2**

* * *

 **T -: thor mau tanya ya di wp itu punya author bukjan ya soal nya namanya sama?**

 **J -: Itu punya saya kok! Tapi kalau yang satunya gak tahu siapa.**

* * *

 **T -: Anime apa yang sedang disukai author dimasa 2015 ampe 2016**

 **J -: Kalau Anime mungkin Re Zero dan lagi nunggu Novelnya soalnya saya suka baca Novelnya**

* * *

 **T -:Apa pendapatmu tentang Sakura terhadap Yui menurut mu Author?**

 **J -: Menurutku adalah hubungan tampa imbalan, rasa sayang satu sama lain, meski tampa hubungan darah, dapat terhubung, mereka bisa saling sayang, sebagai adik yang menyayangi kakaknya itulah hubungan mereka.**

 **jumpa di Bab 2, gak perlu Khawatir kalau kalian suka cerita ini, mungkin kami bakal posting kok sekita 2 atau 3 bulan lagi jadi sampai jumpa lagi….DAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**


End file.
